Somewhere Only We Know
by Brida.wu
Summary: Chanyeol pikir dirinya telah gila. Memiliki dua istri cantik nyatanya tak membuat ia merasa puas. Dan Italia pun menjadi jawabannya. "Menikahlah denganku Baek..." "Bukankah kau straight?" Aku rela berubah haluan jika kau yang menjadi alasannya," ChanBaek. RnR?
1. Prologue

Suara erangan keputus-asaan seolah meraung-raung terdengar. Bersambut baik dengan iringan desahan erotis pula yang dikuasai benar oleh birahi. Belum lagi titik keringat berlomba-lomba keluar dari pori-pori kulit, ikut menambah eksensitas panasnya pergulatan sepasang anak adam itu.

Satu diantara mereka, yang lebih tinggi mengumpat sesekali dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang tak henti terus menghujani lubang milik seorang laki-laki lain yang berada di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang berlebihan yang menerjang seisi tubuhnya. Kadang berdesis pula. Dengan bibir yang menempel pada kulit leher 'yang menjadi lawan mainnya' sambil ia sesap dengan bernafsu.

Sedang yang lebih pendek lebih sering berteriak. Mendesah pun seolah menjadi pekerjaannya malam ini. Dengan nafas bergulung-gulung bergumul di dada, ia tetap paksakan pinggulnya ikut bergerak pula menyambut penis besar yang keluar masuk dari lubang kenikmatan miliknya.

"Argg shit! Bagaimana bisa anusmu begitu nghh... Nikmat~"

"Ah... Ahh... Ahhhhhh~"

Setidaknya dua kalimat singkat itulah yang terus mengiringi kegiatan malam mereka hingga malam mencapai puncaknya.

Ketika orgasme pertama menjemput, si lebih tinggi ikut berteriak pula. Menyerukan makian kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya lalu ambruk menimpa si lelaki dalam kungkungannya itu.

Meraih oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan ia sempatkan untuk jilati kulit leher itu.

"Anusmu memberikan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kubayangkan selama ini," ujarnya masih dengan nafas terburu.

Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dari ceruk leher itu lalu beralih untuk memandangi sosok manis di bawahnya dengan kabut nafsu yang menyertai, "kau mengagumkan." Sambungnya lagi.

Si lelaki bertubuh kecil itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kedua mata bulan sabit miliknya meneliti satu per satu indera milik si lelaki tinggi. Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap rahang laki-laki perlahan dengan sensual.

"Kau tampan," pujinya.

"Aku tau."

Wajahnya ia tundukkan lagi dan ia gapai bibir tipi situ lalu ia lumat dengan terburu.

**.**

Rapat direksi telah berakhir lima menit lalu ketika Chanyeol mendapati ponselnya bergetar sekali di dalam kantung celana kain miliknya.

Sebuah pesan baru masuk.

Ia membacanya dalam diam lalu menghela nafasnya. Antara kesal juga melepas lelah selepas dua jam berdebat dengan kepala direksi di ruang rapat tadi.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah lesu. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas pada kursi besar miliknya lalu memejamkan matanya setelah itu.

Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana.

Ia pikir dirinya tengah sial saat ini.

Atau lebih tepatnya beberapa hari belakangannya ini.

Anak tangga seolah menghujani kepalanya dengan leluasa. Menjatuhkan reputasi perusahaan binaannya dengan perlahan dan Chanyeol jelas merasa frustasi.

Bulan lalu mungkin menjadi awalnya.

Ia hanya salah berucap satu kata dan berefek hilangnya jutaan dolar dalam sekejab. Lalu diikuti dengan kontrak kerja sama lainnya dengan perusahaan lain—ikut bernasib buruk juga.

Chanyeol… entahlah.

Dirinya pun sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini.

Tengah sial, mungkin.

Namun ia sadar pula jika semua kesialan ini jelas berawal dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai menguras otak sekedar mencoba untuk mengingat dengan jeli, namun tak bisa ia lakukan.

Dengan satu helaan nafas yang keras, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah besar-besar.

**.**

Langit telah berwarna jingga ketika mobil mewah milik Chanyeol merayapi jalanan ibukota. Jalanan bising dan padatnya mobil yang lain membuat kepalanya semakin pecah terasa.

Laki-laki itu berakhir dengan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata dan sampai ke rumah ketika jam makan malam telah berlalu.

Istri cantik pertamanya menyambut dengan sebuah ciuman mesra di bibir. Belah bibir yang saling berdempetan itu tak tau mengapa membuat ia tak segairah biasanya.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak fisik mereka lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

Nana mengikuti langkahnya sambil membawakan kopor hitam milik Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

"Soyou sedang berada di Incheon saat ini, kau mengetahuinya bukan?" Nana bertanya sambil membantu Chanyeol membuka kemeja laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menganguk, "ya, dia mengirimiku pesan tadi." Chanyeol mendesah lagi.

"Bisakah kau siapkan air hangat untukku, aku ingin mandi."

Nana mengangguk cepat lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mandi dan mulai menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan mulai terlelap seorang diri, niatan awalnya selagi Nana selesai dengan air hangatnya.

Namun Chanyeol malah mengabaikan suara Nana yang telah selesai dengan air hangat di _bath up _di kamar mandi—menyuruhnya segera membersihkan diri.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia tetap melanjutkan tidur dengan dada telanjang dan mulai mengarungi mimpi.

Tidak tau jika di belakangnya sang istri mencibir kepadanya.

**.**

Hari masih berlanjut dan Chanyeol sadar betul akan mendapati pekerjaan kemarin ikut menemani hari barunya saat ini.

Ia terbangun ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat beberapa menit dan tak mendapati Nana di sampingnya. Hanya ada secarik _stick note_ merah muda di atas baju yang telah wanita itu siapkan di atas sofa untuk ia pakai hari ini.

_~Aku ada jadwal di Osaka, maaf tak berpamitan secara langsung kepadamu. Aku mencintamu. Nana.~_

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan ia urung untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja hari ini. Melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dan Chanyeol kembali mengarungi mimpi miliknya.

**.**

Chanyeol masih saja tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Ini tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang biasanya.

Bulan lalu semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasa.

Ide-ide kontrak kerjanya selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari perusahaan lain. Keuntungan perusahaan yang ia hasilkan setiap bulannya bahkan tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Intinya Chanyeol merupakan seorang pengusaha yang sukses.

Ia dapat berbangga hati karena dirinya terlahir tampan dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

Daya pikatnya itu tinggi.

Diumurnya yang telah beranjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, nyatanya ia telah memiliki dua istri cantik dengan tubuh indah bak porselen. Kedua wanita cantik yang menjadi istrinya berprofesi sebagai model dan lagi hal itu banyak mengundang rasa iri dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya sempurna.

Namun sepertinya berbeda dengan sekarang.

Jadwal padat yang harus diemban kedua istrinya mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa paginya tak sebegitu menyenangkan seperti hari lalu.

Terlihat sedikit janggal karena biasanya Chanyeol cukup pengertian pula jika salah satu istrinya harus berangkat ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri sekalipun, karena Chanyeol pikir takkan merasa sepi pula—mengingat akan ada satu istrinya yang lain yang akan menemani dirinya sepanjang malam.

Mustinya sekarang pun masih seperti itu bukan?

Namun kenyataannya tidak.

Gagalnya beberapa kesepakatan kerja sama ikut menambah 'deritanya' saja.

Hal itu berdampak kepada dirinya yang mulai malas bekerja. Menyerahkan seenak udel pekerjaannya kepada sekretarisnya dan ia menghabiskan uangnya dengan berlibur ke luar negeri.

Sendiri.

Tanpa Nana atau Soyou yang ia ajak untuk menemani.

**.**

Wajahnya cantik.

Suaranya merdu.

Matanya dipolesi cairan _eyeliner_ dengan garis yang rapi, tampak begitu pas terlihat.

Ketika senyum menawannya ia sunggingkan, matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit.

Di sudut kafe, Chanyeol hanya mampu terpaku diam sembari memperdengarkan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggila.

Dan disini, di Itali menjadi saksi bagaimana jatuh cintanya Chanyeol kepada sosok itu.

**.**

"Aku berharap ini bukanlah kali terakhir kita bertemu."

**.**

a/n: aku bawa ff baru ChanBaek, ini masih prolog sih dan bakal tetap di lanjut, haha.

Disini aku masukkin Nana-Soyou buat jadi istrinya Chanyeol, don't so serious oke, moment ChanBaek akan tetap mendominasi disini.

Btw untuk ff aku yang lain, What the Hell is Love… aku ga punya pilihan lain selain menghiatuaskannya untuk sementara. Walopun banyak yang bilang itu ff bagus dan plotnya anti mainstream kenyataannya ga bisa jadi semangat yang buat aku ngelanjutin cepat. Eh, gaada sangkut pautnya sama luhan loh ya :3 aku ga selabil itu juga… aku aja yg mumet isi kepalanya di Remember When mulu.

Dan makasih untuk yg udh mau baca ff ini, chap 1 insya Allah akan di apdet cepet (semoga)


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review untuk chap prolog:

**she3nn0**: ini udah di lanjut ya, makasih udah baca :)

**dkskjixo**: makasih udah sempetin baca, ini chap 1 nya ya.. untuk ff lain aku lagi buntu ide sih, tapi kalo ada pasti di lanjut kok ;)

**n13zelf**: kalo ff ini beneran oneshoot, benaran dah ini ff oneshoot paling pendek yang pernah ada, hehe. Well ini chap 1 nya, makasih udah baca :)

**exindira**: makasih semangatnya :)

**DahsyatNyaff**: haha canyol mah emang songong :v dan ini chap 1 nya yes

**ChanBaekLuv**: aw iyakah? Haha kirain ff ini bakal mainstream kayak ff yang lain, btw ini chap 1 nya chingu :)

**Septhaca**: haha tau aja, biar ga mainstream jadi ngambil soyou sama nana aja, yejin udah keseringan sih :v

**CussonsBaekBy**: duh kenapa ga coba buat sih? Apalagi kamu lebih jago kalo buat canbek, tuh kan jadinya udah keduluan sama aku haha… makasih udah nungguin dan ini chap 1 nya ya ;)

**BubbleePororo**: udah di lanjut yes :)

**apriani04**: aku pun sebenarnya juga ga demen kalo baca ff uke di tindas sama cewe :3 jadi of course aku ga bakal bekyun lemah di ff ini, tenang ;)

**ShinJiWoo920202**: canyol songong sih, di pites aja coba :v pokoknya baca ya hehe dan ini udah di lanjut ;)

**reiasia95**: aw haha, untuk adegan awal di prolog akan di jelaskan lebih rinci di chap-chap yang lain kok, dan ini udah di lanjut… btw makasih semangatnya, FIGHTING

: aww bebiku ngasih review euyy btw aku udah balas review kamu yang ini di bbm kan, jadi ga usah balas lagi disini dong bwahaha ^^v ff kamu PYD juga fast apdet dong, awas kalo engga *asah golok*

: makasih reviewnya, untuk pertanyaan kamu kayaknya akan kejawab di chap ini deh ;) dan makasih juga buat semangatnya, FIGHTING

**JonginDO: **udah di lanjut yes

**13613**: kemarin kan masih prolog ching, jadi wajar pendek dan gaje '-' karna ini ratednya M, of course nc nya bakal ada… tapi ga sekarang ye hehe dan untuk apdetnya kapan… aku ga yakin sih, tapi insya Allah seminggu sekali bakal di apdet kok, btw makasih udah baca

**dims**: udah di lanjut ya, dan makasih udah baca

**neli amelia**: kalo canyol punya anak dari baek, bakal jadi mpreg dong, gapapa? Aku sih ngikut aja gimana bagusnya. Kalo soal cerai-menceraikan tunggu di next chap aja yess dan ini udah apdet hahaha, makasih udah baca, review dan ngasih semangat lagi :))

dan untuk yang udah nge fav/fol, makasih loh. Walopun aku gatau gimana perasaan kalian pas baca ff ini, tapi aku tau kalian itu ada '-' pokoknya makasih yaa~

* * *

><p>Suara dentingan cangkir keramik teh terdengar pelan memenuhi ruang sepi itu.<p>

Kedua pria pengusaha itu masing-masing menyesap teh mereka dengan hikmat sebelum yang lebih muda mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang menjadi masalahmu kawan? Aku sudah melihat grafik pendapatan perusahaanmu dan _yeah…_ itu menyedihkan." Jongin hanya tengah berusaha menunjukkan rasa simpatiknya namun terdengar sedikit meremehkan Chanyeol rasa.

Dirinya memang tengah sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin hanya tak ingin sahabatnya itu terlalu bermuram durja. Mungkin mereka memang merupakan saingan di dunia bisnis, namun Jongin tak ingin licik pula dan memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk mengeluarkan bisa ularnya.

Di depannya Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia menyesap cairan tehnya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik sakali dan cangkirnya kini hanya terisi hampir seperempat saja.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya ambigu.

Kening Jongin berkerut.

"Masalah personal mungkin?"

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol meneliti satu per satu titik pada wajah milik pria bermarga Kim itu. Hatinya menjadi ragu tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol telah memikirkan segala permasalahannya seorang diri selama dua hari terakhir ini. Dan ia rasa ia telah mengetahui benar apa itu.

Walau merasa tak yakin namun _yeah…_ Chanyeol tak memiliki clue lain selain hal itu.

"Jongin," panggilnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ya?" Jongin menyahut.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada badan cangkir.

Sekali lagi ia tatap Jongin dengan ragu.

Walau sebenarnya merasa cukup penasaran, namun Jongin tetap mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Ia kembali menyesap isi tehnya semabri memperhatikan wajah bimbang Chanyeol di depannya.

"Kupikir aku ingin menikah lagi."

Jongin tersedak.

Buliran cairan teh di mulutnya menyembur keluar dan membasahi permukaan meja kayu di bawahnya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan hal itu tanpa bergeming sedikit mungkin. Tidak mendumal—mengatai betapa berlebihan juga joroknya Jongin karena hal itu.

"Park, kau pasti bercanda?!"

Jongin mengabaikan tumpahan tehnya di atas meja dan memilih untuk mempertegas kalimat sobatnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil satu gumpalan di tisu di dalam laci lalu melemparkannya kepada laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu.

Jongin menangkapnya dengan sigap lalu mulai membersihkan meja dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi Jongin dan berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana sedang mata memandang jauh ke depan sana.

"Mungkin kali ini aku akan menikahi wanita rumahan saja." Chanyeol kembali berujar.

"Ow, apa ada masalah dengan Nana atau Soyou mungkin?"

"Mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Kau memilih untuk menikahi dua orang model kawan. Bukankah kau hanya ingin menikmati tubuh langsing berdada besar itu saja, huh?"

Chanyeol membawa pandangannya kepada Jongin dan menatap tak suka kepadanya. Jongin menyengir pelan lalu ikut bangkit dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol setelah itu.

"_Well,_ kupikir kau takkan mempermasalahkan kegiatan individual mereka."

"Seharusnya memang tidak masalah," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi. "Yang satu berada di Incheon dan yang satunya lagi berada di Osaka. Kutebak mereka bahkan tak tau dengan apa yang tengah kualami saat ini."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya."

"Harusnya mereka bisa lebih peka."

"_Heol…_ siapa yang tengah berbicara disini? Anak sekolah dasar kah?"

Chanyeol mendelik lagi kepada Jongin dan mengeram kesal tanpa sengaja ia tutupi. Jongin tak peduli. Ia merangkul pundak Chanyeol dengan akrab lalu ikut melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Menikah untuk ketiga kalinya kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kau hanya akan mengulang cerita seperti ini kembali. Kau mungkin hanya sedikit butuh hiburan."

"Dan pusat hiburanku malah tidak ada di rumah saat ini."

Jongin berdecih. "Bukan dalam hal itu Park. Mungkin kau butuh berlibur ke luar negeri. Otakmu tengah tersumbat dan kau butuh menjernihkannya kembali."

"Pergi berlibur sedangkan perusahaanku berada dalam titik terbawah. Kau pasti bercanda?"

"Lalu apa manfaatnya seluruh bawahanmu itu?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dan ia sedikit banyak mulai memikirkan saran sobatnya itu.

"Kembali lagi saat pikiranmu sudah kembali normal, sobat."

**.**

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang bersama dengan Jongin, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera bertolak ke rumah.

Dirinya benar tak masuk kantor hari ini.

Saran Jongin merasuki pikirannya dan ia pun membenarkan dalam hati. Memangnya apa gunanya ia menggaji para karyawan itu.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Chanyeol tengah memasang _selt bet_ pada tubuhnya.

Dari Soyou.

"Ya sayang,"

"_Sayang maaf sepertinya aku harus menyusul Nana ke Osaka hari ini,"_

Chanyeol menyergitkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"_Ya, kupikir jadwalku besok. Ternyata bersamaan dengan Nana. Tidak apa-apa ya?"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Ya,bukan masalah. Hati-hati, dan jangan lupakan vitaminmu."

"_Terima kasih sayang, kau pun jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Aku mencintaimu."_

Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar kalimat akhir istri keduanya itu.

Apa yang ia bilang tadi pada Jongin.

Istri-istrinya memang tidak ada satupun tau dengan apa yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya pada jok penumpang di sampingnya lalu membanting setir dengan keras setelah itu.

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan ibukota dan pikiran Chanyeol lagi di penuhi oleh pembicaraannya bersama Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tangan panjangnya lalu meraba jok di sampingnya guna meraih ponselnya kembali yang tergeletak disana. Lalu mulai mengutak-atik benda pintar itu dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekretaris Kang bisakah kau pesankan tiket penerbangan ke Italia untukku hari ini? Dan juga kamar hotel di Roma dan ah~ seluruh pekerjaan di perusahaan aku percayakan kepadamu."

**.**

Chanyeol menikah pertama kali ketika ia berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Diusia yang masih dapat di katakan muda bagi kebanyakan pria Korea—yang bahkan memilih untuk melepas status lajang mereka ketika umur telah memasuki kepala tiga, Chanyeol bahkan telah berganti status menjadi seorang suami.

Saat itu, ia masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ketika perusahaan binaannya baru saja meluncurkan sebuah produk kosmetik terbaru. Memakai seorang model untuk bintang iklannya, Chanyeol di masuki saran oleh beberapa ketua direksi untuk memakai model Nana Lee saja.

Chanyeol setuju dan _yeah…_ itu merupakan kali pertama ia bertemu langsung dengan Nana. Si model cantik yang tengah berada pada puncak popularitasnya.

Gadis itu bertubuh proporsional dan memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata, dan Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Mereka menjadi teman yang akrab walau hubungan kerja sama itu telah berakhir.

Saling bertukar pesan dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Mereka berada dalam status berpacaran selama dua tahun dan Chanyeol meminangnya ketika umur mereka beranjak masuk pada umur dua puluh lima tahun.

Selama menjalani penghidupan rumah tangga yang romantis, Nana mengetahui fakta jika dirinya ternyata mandul—tak dapat memberikan keturunan kepada Chanyeol dan pria itu mengatakan tak apa. ia masih akan mencintai Nana apa adanya.

Namun di tahun selanjutnya, Nana memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang menjadi temannya kepada Chanyeol.

Gadis itu bernama Soyou. Memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan dirinya dan istri cantiknya itu menawari Chanyeol untuk menikahi Soyou.

Chanyeol menolak hal itu, tentu.

Namun Nana mendesaknya terlalu sering.

Ia tak sadar jika terus saja bertemu dengan Soyou di waktu-waktu senggang dan _yeah…_ harus Chanyeol akui. Gadis itu pun sama cantiknya dan dia pikir ia mulai jatuh pesona pada si gadis yang menjadi teman istrinya itu.

Orangtua Chanyeol sempat begitu terkejut ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Soyou kepada mereka dengan niatan ingin melamar Soyou menjadi istri keduanya.

Menambahi pula yang menjadi permasalahan ia dengan Nana dan orangtua Chanyeol pun menemui orangtua Soyou setelah itu.

Nana terlihat bahagia dan dialah yang menganjurkan agar mereka bertiga tinggal bersama pada rumah yang sama.

Polah pikir wanita yang rumit dan Chanyeol pun setuju saja.

Namun tampaknya, menikahi Soyou tidaklah menjadi akhir agar Chanyeol dapat menimbun benih keturunannya.

Soyou hanya terlalu cinta pada pekerjaannya saja.

Ia mulai mengutarakan beberapa efek samping yang akan mempengaruhi bentuk tubuhnya setelah dia melahirkan nanti.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya terlalu baik dan tak banyak protes dengan kehidupan _absurd_ yang ia jalani.

Lagi, nyatanya Chanyeol tak dapat merasakan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu yang dekat ini.

Pada kenyataannya Nana maupun Soyou hidup dalam lingkupan rumah tangga yang harmonis. Mereka tidak pernah beradu mulut seingat Chanyeol. Setidaknya hal itulah yang menjadi fakta yang melegakan bagi pria bermarga Park itu.

**.**

Italia ternyata lebih dingin dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

Buliran salju tidaklah turun. Matahari hanya tertutupi oleh awan di puncak langit sana namun berada di daratan tinggi inilah yang menjadi alasan betapa sejuk Negara ini.

Desauan angin dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya begitu ia baru saja keluar dari Bandara. Menyeret _travel bag_ nya dengan santai lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

Sebenarnya ini meupakan kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di negeri peninggalan Yunani ini. Mengandalkan uang yang banyak dan bahasa inggris yang lancar, jelas membuat Chanyeol cukup percaya diri untuk memulai perjalanan wisata kesendiriannya itu.

Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah hotel di kota Roma yang salah satu kamarnya telah dipesankan oleh Sekretarisnya Kang kemarin.

Tubuhnya segera ia rebahkan di atas tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Dengan satu tangannya meraba-raba kantung mantel dan menarik keluar ponsel miliknya dari sana.

Ia aktifkan benda pipih itu dan segera mendapatkan hujanan email baru masuk.

Dari kedua istrinya lebih mendominasi. Menanyai perihal dimana dirinya saat ini menjadi inti dari setiap pesan yang mereka kirimkan untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan-pesan elektronik itu.

Ia letakkan ponselnya di atas nakas lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

Chanyeol menghabiskan hari pertamanya di Italia dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang ada di Roma. Tak lupa pula membawa sebuah kamera yang tergantung pada lehernya.

Di sekolah menengah dulu, Chanyeol memang menyukai dunia _photography_. Ia membawa kemanapun benda itu pergi bersamanya.

Membidik objek apapun yang ia suka—kadang hasilnya ia tempelkan di dinding kamar, kadang hanya ia simpan pada folder di komputer.

Di kelas menengah dulu, Chanyeol sempat menyukai seorang gadis di kelasnya.

Hampir setiap hari, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengambil gambar si gadis. Melihat si gadis pun tak keberatan, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan hobi bodohnya itu sampai mereka berpisah di hari upacara kelulusan.

Chanyeol hanya mengatakan jika ia menyukai gadis itu, namun tak sampai meminta ia untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Baru ketika ia lulus di Universitas, memegang jabatan sebagai Direktur di perusahaan keluarga, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol meminta seorang gadis yang bernama Nana—si model iklan untuk produk kosmetik luncuran terbarunya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kembali lagi pada Chanyeol dan Italia.

Nyatanya Roma menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan dan ada banyak sekali objek yang menarik untuk ia jadikan sebagai titik bidikan kamera miliknya.

Chanyeol menikmati dengan benar liburannya.

Benar kata Jongin.

Mungkin yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanyalah sebuah perjalanan liburan. Terbukti betapa ringannya kepala yang ia tegakkan selama berada di Negara benua Eropa ini.

Beban perusahaan dan juga masalah personal ia dengan para istri yang sedikitpun terlintas pada pikirannya.

**.**

Lalu di hari kedua ia berada di Italia, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kota Vinanzia.

Mengangumi setiap sudut Negara tua itu dengan penuh kekaguman yang berlebihan. Menaiki perahu di atas sungai sambil tetap mencari objek menarik untuk lensa kameranya tangkap.

Chanyeol tertengun selama beberapa saat.

Ia melepaskan tautan lensa kamera dengan retinanya. Memandangi dengan mata telanjang pada seseorang yang berdiri pada pinggiran pembatas jembatan.

Tubuhnya kecil berbalutkan mantel berwarna biru gelap dengan sebuah syal yang berwarna hitam yang ia lilitkan pada lehernya. Ia memakai sebuah celana berbahan kulit dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam pula hampir mencapai lututnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang salah disini.

Bahkan sosok itu hanya diam mematung dengan pandangan ia lempar jauh pada aliran sungai. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan sangat jelas bibir tipis merah itu melengkung ke bawah.

Chanyeol beberapa kali menatap jempretan gambar pada kamera di tangannya dan pada sosok itu bergantian. Ia lagi merasa tertarik untuk mendapatkan gambar sosok yang tak di kenalnya itu. Melalui lensa kameranya, Chanyeol sempatkan diri untuk menatap kepada mata si sosok bermantel biru.

Ow, Chanyeol baru sadar jika mata itu terlihat sipit dan ada lukisan hitam tipis yang mengelilingi kelopak mata miliknya.

Chanyeol menghasilkan begitu banyak jepretan dan ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Hingga di menit selanjutnya, Chanyeol harus menelan kecewa.

Sosok itu melangkah berlalu meninggalkan pinggiran jembatan lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol setelahnya.

Chanyeol tak sadar jika ia terus saja menghela nafas kecewa berkali-kali hingga akhirnya pun ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Roma saja.

**.**

"_Hai dude,"_ Jongin menyapa terlampau semangat di depan kamera laptopnya.

"Hm hai Jongin." Chanyeol balas menyapa.

Ia meletakkan laptopnya begitu saja di atas meja sedangkan ia kembali berbenah diri.

"_Bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?"_

Suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol memakai mantelnya dengan sungkan lalu mulai mengancingi kancing pada bagian lengan mantelnya.

"Ya, aku merasa lebih baik. _Thanks_."

"_Sepertinya kau akan pergi ya?"_

Dari Seoul sana, Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kegiatan Chanyeol yang tengah pria Park itu lakukan melalui layar laptop miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu beranjak lagi menuju nakas—mengambil dompet juga ponselnya yang terletak disana. Sebuah brosur perjalanan menyenangkan yang ia dapat dari _guide_ menarik perhatiannya.

"Petugas resepsionist hotel memberikan beberapa rekomendasi restoran terkenal disini. Aku berpikir untuk menikmati makan malamku disana."

"_Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu."_

Jongin terlihat cemberut. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laki-laki itu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kuputus sambungan kita Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol disela fokusnya pada deratan tulisan latin pada brosur.

"_Ya, sebenarnya istrimu menghubungiku sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Mereka menanyaimu, omong-omong."_

Fokus Chanyeol segera teralihkan. Ia mengabaikan brosurnya begitu saja lalu bertemu pandang dengan Jongin di depannya.

"Ohya? Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"_Kukatakan kau berangkat ke Jeju karena urusan pekerjaan."_

"Lalu?"

"_Lalu?"_ Kening Jongin berkerut dan Chanyeol pun sama.

Yang lebih tua akhirnya menegahi dengan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang."

"_Uh, oke. Selamat malam Park."_

"Ya, selamat pagi Kim."

Gelak tawa kecil terdengar pada masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan _web cam_ mereka.

Setelah mematikan laptopnya, Chanyeol segera beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi ke luar kamar.

Sedikit mengulum senyum samar begitu mengetahui, setidaknya walau sibuk kedua istrinya itu masih memberikan sucuil perhatian untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol senang mengetahui hal itu.

**.**

Chanyeol berkenalan dengan seorang pribumi bernama Eric ketika hendak memasuki restoran. Pria berdarah asli Italia itu cukup ramah pula dan ia memperkenalkan dirinya pertama kali.

Eric cukup bersenang hati mengetahui Chanyeol datang dari Seoul. Katanya ia pun hendak pergi ke negeri ginseng itu awal bulan depan, wajar jika dirinya cukup _excited _dan menanyai banyak hal kepada Chanyeol tentang Negara asalnya itu.

Chanyeol berpikir daripada ia harus menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri saja, kedatangan Eric setidaknya menjadi hal yang menarik pula.

"Aku memiliki tempat yang menyenangkan untuk kau kunjungi," Eric berujar setelah keduanya keluar dari dalam restoran.

"Oh benarkah? Dimana itu?"

Jam di tangan masih menujukkan pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit. Ia masih memiliki waktu yang panjang sebelum jam tidur menjemput. Maka ajakan Eric pun ia setujui.

Eric membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari restoran.

Chanyeol tak berujar apapun dan masuk dengan patuh mengikuti langkah-langkah Eric ke dalam kafe itu.

Sebenarnya kafe ini tak jauh berbeda pula dengan kafe-kafe kebanyakan.

Suasana hangat dan tenang diiringi pula oleh suara musik klasik tetap mendominasi setiap sudut ruangan.

Mungkin interiornya saja yang berbeda antara budaya Asia dan budaya Eropa. Selebihnya sama saja.

Eric menempati sebuah kursi dengan meja tinggi di samping kanan. Merupakan meja kedua yang paling dekat dengan sebuah panggung kecil dan ada sebuah piano pula yang berada disana. Chanyeol ikut menempatkan dirinya di samping pria Eropa itu.

Eric memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan sebotol minuman dan si pelayan mengangguk paham. Chanyeol tebak, pasti Eric sering berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Chanyeol masih belum mendapati apa yang menjadi hal yang menyenangkan seperti Eric katakan kepadanya. Chanyeol mulai menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Rasa bosan mulai melingkupi dan Chanyeol pikir ia ingin kembali hotel saja.

"Oh dia datang." Bisik Eric tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tak jadi beranjak.

Pupil matanya mengikuti arah pandang Eric ke arah panggung kecil.

Seseorang naik ke atas panggung.

Chanyeol tak dapat menebak dengan tepat, laki-laki atau perempuan kah orang yang baru saja menaiki panggung itu. Dia memakai mantel panjang sampai bawah lutut berwarna putih, dan ada sebuah syal yang melilit di lehernya. Bagian belakang rambutnya sedikit bergelombang, mungkin rambut panjangnya sedikit menggembung karena syal di lehernya—Chanyeol pikir.

Hanya saja langkahnya anggun gemulai, membuat Chanyeol cukup yakin jika sosok itu Ya… berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mungkin rasa bosannya mulai berkurang karena hal itu.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati piano dan duduk di kursi kecil sebelum akhirnya menatap para pengunjung kafe malam ini.

"_Fyi,_ kafe ini terkenal karena dirinya. Dia seorang primadona." Eric berujar dengan pandangan mata yang terus saja terarah kepada sosok itu.

Primadona… Ya sepertinya panggilan itu tidak berlebihan juga.

Senyumannya terlihat menawan terlempar untuk para pengunjung. Dari sana, Chanyeol menangkap ada lukisan _eyeliner_ pada kelopak matanya.

Oh, primadona ini cantik sekali. _Eyeliner_ dimatanya terlihat menantang namun penuh kehangatan.

Chanyeol mendengar kalimat yang Eric lontarkan, namun ia tak memberikan respon apapun untuk menyahuti. Matanya masih terfokus kepada sosok itu saja. Mengikuti dengan benar kearah si primadona—seperti yang Eric katakan kepadanya.

Hingga…

**DEG**

Sebuah dentuman mengenai sudut hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Irisnya bertubrukan dengan tepat dengan iris primadona itu.

Semuanya seolah berhenti. Bernafas pun terasa seperti reflek saja bagi Chanyeol.

Terhitung hanya tiga detik berlalu, sebelum iris primadona itu akhirnya teralihkan pada piano di depannya… Chanyeol rasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Siapa...?"

Suara tuts piano mulai terdengar menggantikan suara musik klasik dari _speker_.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eric menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatap pria berdarah Korea itu dengan bingung. Ia menepuk sekali lengan Chanyeol dan segera setelah itu dunia khayalan Chanyeol pun buyar.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol segera meneguk minumannya dengan canggung.

Eric hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah panggung.

"Dia… mempesona bukan?" Eric setengah berguman mengatakannya.

Chanyeol di sampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan—menyetujui.

"Sebagian besar dari pelanggan disini datang hanya untuk melihat pertunjukkannya. Dengar… suaranya merdu sekali."

Ketika bait pertama mulai terdengar, darah nyatanya Chanyeol berdesir.

Suara si primadona itu memang merdu seperti yang Eric katakan. Intonasi nadanya terdengar lembut mengalun searah bersamaan dengan suara dentingan tuts piano. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lirik bahasa inggris.

Setidaknya Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang tengah si primadona itu nyanyikan saat ini.

"Siapa namanya?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dia secara pribadi. Tapi orang-orang disini memanggilnya dengan sebutan B (dalam penghafalan alphabet inggris)."

_Hm menarik._ Chanyeol pikir. Gadis cantik dan misterius akan menjadi gadis idamannya mulai saat ini.

Satu huruf itu nyatanya terdengar lebih bermakna bagi Chanyeol. Ia menggumankan huruf itu berulang-ulang dalam hatinya dan ia tersenyum mempesona tanpa sadar.

'_B. Panggilan yang bagus. Nama aslinya pasti akan mengangumkan. Sama seperti parasnya yang… cantik.'_

"B… dia adalah wanita Eropa paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

Eric sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol. Mata biru pria itu membesar—terkejut tapi tetap diiringi dengan raut kebingungan pada wajah Eropa miliknya.

"Sebenarnya… B adalah seorang laki-laki."

**TINGG**

Suara dentingan keras terdengar dari arah sudut kanan di meja kedua yang paling dekat dengan panggung.

Chanyeol baru saja menjatuhkan gelas kacanya pada permukaan meja tanpa sadar.

"A-apa?"

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review chap 1:

**JonginDO:** yeyyy/? Well makasih udah baca yess

**she3nn0: **canyol udh mulai terpesona nih, hehe chap 2nya udh di lanjut ya

**reiasia95: **di chap ini canbek momentnya udh mulai ya, moga engga maksa aja '-' tapi kalo ntar canyol punya ada dari bekyun bakal jadi mpreg dong. Gapapa nih?

**neli Amelia: **saran kamu soal ff ini di jadiin mpreg aja dan 2 istrinya canyol certain akan aku pertimbangin ya :)) hehe ia, aku lebih suka kalo baca ff yg dialognya itu dikit dan bernarasi panjang. Dan ini chap 2 nya udh di lanjut yes, makasih udah baca.

**CussonsBaekBy: **huhuhu mian-mian, aneh aja kan kalo canbek momentnya langsung nongol. Maunya jgn kecepetan aja sih alurnya tapi malah jatuh lambat ya T^T PDKT ya haha, cob abaca chap ini, itu udah termasuk pdkt belum. Makasih udah baca saras!

**exindira: **THANK YOU!

**BubbleePororo: ** ini udah di lanjut ya

**Happybacon: ** aku ga suka gs btw :3

** : **bekyun kan gendernya masih masih di pertanyakan :3 dan ini chap 2 nya yes dan makasih udh mau baca :))

**apriani04: **aku sama typo kan best friend, jadi maklumin aja kalo dia everywhere. Makasih udah mau baca :))

**devrina: **makasih ya dan ini udh di lanjut, cepet loh ya hehe

**septhaca: **bwahahah kalo itu kamu bayangin sendiri aja ya :v soal poto sadarnya di buat ntaran aja ya. Bekyun mukanya ambigu sih T^T btw makasih udh baca ya

** : **nana-soyou normal kok, cuman canyolnya aja yg mulai ga normal/? Canyol kaget krna bekyun ternyata lebih cantik drpd istrinya di korea hahah makasih udah baca ya

**n13zelf: **makasih udah baca :))

**gurihgurihyooy: **sip, makasih yaa

**summerbaek: **aww makasih pujian/?nya *blussing*

**Guest (1): **sip makasih yaa~

**bbCho: **itu kamu baca prolognya kan, btw itu bukan one night stand kok, tapi penggalannya aja '-' dan makasih udah baca~

** : **makasih reviewnya baby, cium sekali. Pyd kamu aku udh baca tadi pagi, hehe. Kamu juga yang semangat yess

**ShinJiWoo920202: ** ini udah di lanjut ya ;)

**nur991fah: **bini ketiga ya? Hm, liat gimana ke depannya aja ya hehe

**Guest (2): **ini udah di lanjut ya ;)

**YOONA: ** canyol cinta kok sama bininya :3 cuman ya itu, bininya kagak bisa ngasih dedek sih :3 dan soal korek mengorek/? Coba baca di chap ini, apakah termasuk korek mengorek juga kah? XD btw makasih ya udh mau baca

**ParkbyunieTut92: **"ringan tapi berat dan sarat akan makna" :v ia kamu ngomong apa, tapi makasih loh, ini pujian kan haha untuk NC bakal ada kok, tapi ga sekarang ya :3 dan jongin itu sobatnya tapi sama2 bisnisman yes

**Blank: **cob abaca chap ini, kira2 canyol masih suka ato engga ya? Makasih udh baca ya~

**chanbaekfever: **ini udh di lanjut ya :)) dan moga aja perasaan cinta canyol ga brubah deh sm istri2nya :3

** .39: **haha soal kenapa bekyun nyasar ke italia ntar di jelasin kok, makasih udh baca ;) fighting!

THANK YOU udh mau sempat2nya ngasih review dan yang udah nge fol/fav. juga. Makasih ya

Semoga chap 2 ini alurnya ga maksa, happy reading~

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun malam ini. Berganti posisi ke kanan-kiri kerap kali ia lakukan, namun pada kenyataannya ketika jam telah menujukkan angka dua dini hari, ia masih saja terjaga.

_Accident_ kecil—menurutnya yang terjadi kafe itu menjadi alasan utamanya.

Rasa malu lebih mendominasi.

Tanpa menunggu B menyelesaikan lagu keduanya malam tadi, Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan kafe yang diikuti oleh Eric di belakangnya.

Wajahnya merah padam dengan posisi mematung menunggu taksi di pinggir trotoar.

"Hei apa ada yang salah?" Eric mengejarnya dan memberikan satu tepukan pelan pada pundak pria Korea itu.

"Ti-tidak ada… tapi kurasa aku harus kembali ke hotel sekarang." Jawabnya gugup dan menjauhi kontak mata dengan Eric.

Pria Eropa itu sepertinya cukup peka dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Dengan tenang ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel dan mencuri pandangan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencari tumpangan taksi.

"Santai aja, kau bukanlah orang pertama yang menyangka B adalah seorang perempuan. Banyak orang baru juga berpikir B seperti itu."

Kepala Chanyeol teralihkan kepada Eric dengan cepat.

Wajah tegangnya perlahan mulai mengendur dan ia tatapi wajah pria di depannya itu dengan tak yakin.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sangsi.

Eric mengangguk, "Ya, sebenarnya akupun seperti itu awalnya."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap Eric sepenuhnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta jika dia… laki-laki. Maksudku, sosoknya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Eric kembali mengangguk—membenarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil pada sudut bibirnya.

"Yang kutau B bukanlah asli dari sini. Ku dengar ia berdarah Asia dan lagi tubuhnya yang kecil untuk seukuran pria dewasa semakin membenarkan fakta jika dia memang berdarah Asia."

Alis Chanyeol bertautan pada keningnya, "Asia?" Ia mengulang dengan tak yakin.

"Karena matanya sipit ku tebak ia berasal dari Asia Timur. Entah itu Cina, Jepang atau Korea sepertimu—" Eric mengangkat bahunya acuh, "tidak ada yang benar-benar tau. Katakan saja jika kehidupan pribadinya itu sangatlah misterius."

Setidaknya penggalan percakapan ia dengan Eric di trotoar ikut berputar-putar pula mengelilingi pikirannya.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol risaukan.

Di Asia Timur memang banyak mengenal sebutan _Flower Boy_ untuk para laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik—seperti B.

Ia juga tau sebuah istilah yang sebut _Ulzzang_, dimana laki-laki yang memiliki wajah terbaik—artian dari _Ulzzang _itu sendiri—mereka senang berdandan. Memakai _eyeliner_—(lagi) seperti B, bahkan memakai _lipstick_ pun kerap terlihat. Setidaknya hal itu takkan menjadi tabu baginya.

Namun B—

Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol bahkan tak tau apa yang ia resahkan sepanjang malam ini. Namun yang pastinya B dan B lah yang menjadi objeknya.

Chanyeol coba pejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

Rasa panas ketika kelopak matanya tertutup terasa begitu kentara. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mendapati sebuah lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah matanya esok pagi.

Dan benar saja, ketika pagi menjelang dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya… sebuah lingkaran hitam samar terlihat pada bagian bawah matanya.

Uhh… Chanyeol menggeram tanpa sadar.

Ia meraih pasta dan sikat gigi dengan malas sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Gerakan tangannya yang tengah bergosok gigi perlahan-lahan bergerak lambat hingga akhirnya terhenti.

Bayangan B kemarin malam di kafe muncul di depan cermin tanpa ia rencanakan.

Dimulai ketika tubuh kecilnya menaiki panggung, lalu berjalan anggun menuju piano—ini jelas bukan salah Chanyeol. Dia laki-laki namun berlagak seperti perempuan. Bukan karena otak Chanyeol yang masih tersumbat karena permasalahan di kantor, tapi memang B saja yang berkelakuan seperti bukan seorang laki-laki saja.

Pokoknya ini sepenuhnya murni merupakan kesalahan B!

Chanyeol merutuk lagi lalu membanting sikat giginya di atas wastafel begitu saja. Setelah membersihkan areal mulutnya, Chanyeol menuju tempat tidur kembali. Duduk di pinggiran sana dengan gerakan linglung yang sebanarnya tak ingin ia lakukan.

"B… B?" ia gumankan satu huruf itu tanpa sadar.

"_Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dia secara pribadi. Tapi orang-orang disini memanggilnya dengan sebutan B."_ suara Eric ikut memasuki polah pikirnya kembali.

"… _Ku dengar ia berdarah Asia…"_

_Eyeliner_,_ boot_, mantel—

Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh Tuhan!" desisnya.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya dengan keras pada tempat tidur dan mata mulai menerawang pada langit-langit kamar. Dari atas sana, lagi ia dapati wajah pria kecil itu dalam bayangannya.

_B_

_B_

_B_

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? B? Kau pasti memiliki kejelasan dengan nama panggilan ini, 'kan?"

"… dan lagi, kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?"

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa penasaran akan sosok dengan panggilan singkat— B ini.

**.**

Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar ketika ia memberhentikan taksi tepat di depan kafe malam terakhir ia kunjungi.

Di siang hari ini, bagian depan kafe terlihat lebih jelas. Bangunannya bahkan terlihat lebih mewah dari yang ia pikir.

Interior yang unik dan sepertinya bisa untuk ia jadikan bahan referensi untuk _design interior_ bagian perencaan peruhaannya. Oh sial, Chanyeol bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal itu sedangkan isi kepalanya sudah cukup penuh akan makhluk misterius bernama B.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sepanjang yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

Suasana jauh lebih sepi di bandingkan kemarin malam. Suara musik klasik masih bergema di setiap penjuru ruangan. Di sebelah kirinya, ada seorang wanita berseragam berdiri di balik kasir.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan si wanita menyapa dengan ramah dalam bahasa Italia.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan bahasa Inggris dan wanita itu cepat-cepat berujar dengan bahasa Inggris pula. Beruntung sekali, pikirnya.

"Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" wanita itu meraih buku kecil dan sebuah pena yang terselip di jemari miliknya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sabar.

Si pria Korea itu reflek menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku mencari… B. Apa dia berada disini?"

Wanita itu meletakkan buku kecilnya kembali sebelum menjawab.

"B hanya akan kesini saat malam hari."

"Oh seperti itu…" Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Apa dia akan datang setiap malam?" Chanyeol kembali melempar pertanyaan.

Si wanita menggeleng, "Tidak. B hanya akan datang tiga hari dalam seminggu. Dia memiliki banyak waktu longgar ketika sabtu malam. Maaf, boleh kutau mengapa?"

Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan sendiri. ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku… cukup penasaran dengan dirinya—"

Oops, Chanyeol kelepasan.

Ia melayangkan tangannya di udara—berusaha menyangkal pernyataan beberapa detik yang lalu dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat.

"Maksudku… karena dia tidak etrlihat seperti orang Eropa kebanyakan."

Si wanita mengangguk kecil dan mengulas senyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya akupun tidak terlalu mengenal dirinya. Namun yang pasti dia berimigrasi kesini."

"Kau tau dia berasal dari mana sebelumnya?"

Si wanita menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa akan hal itu. Namun ia tak bisa memaksa pula. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjaga kasir itu sebelum berbalik menjauh dari sana.

"Tunggu," si wanita berseru kepada Chanyeol.

Pria bermarga Park itu menolehkan kepalanya dan ia lihat si wanita keluar dari balik meja kasirnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Jika kau begitu penasaran tentang B, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan beberapa hal kepada dirinya secara langsung."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi binggung.

"Maaf?"

Si wanita mengangguk, "B akan tampil malam ini, datanglah lagi… aku akan mengatakan padanya jika ada seseorang ingin bertemu."

Iris bulat Chanyeol sontak berbinar mendengar hal itu.

"Tentu aku akan datang… dan terima kasih telah membantu. Terima kasih!"

**.**

Chanyeol termenung dengan kedua tangan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat sedari tadi. Matanya menatap kosong pada gelas kecil yang bersikan bongkahan es yang telah mencair.

Ia telah berada dalam posisi itu sejak _um… _ia selesai berbicara dengan si wanita penjaga kasir itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mimik wajah lebar karena terlalu senang—bahkan Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu bahagia akan penawaran si wanita kasir, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk makan siang disana.

Setelah itu naik ke lantai dua dan _yeah…_ sebotol minuman berakohol dosis rendah menemani dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terlihat—frustasi.

Frustasi karena masih saja bingung mengapa ia penasaran terhadap mahkluk bernama B itu.

Frustasi kerena ia tak dapat menghapus B sejenak saja dalam pikirannya.

Frustasi karena ia tak dapat pula menahan diri untuk tak berbicara secara langsung dengan laki-laki cantik itu. Oke—cantik.

Dirinya memang cantik.

Chanyeol akui hal itu. Bahkan persepsi awalnya, mengklaim B adalah seorang perempuan. Itu bukan kesalahan Chanyeol. Sepenuhnya salah B karena dia memiliki wajah bak perempuan yang cantik jelita pula.

Chanyeol menggeram dengan keras lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya—masih karena frustasi.

Matanya lalu melirik pada jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Masih jam enam. Berarti masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam kedepan sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan B—

Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.

Seseorang sadarkan Chanyeol.

Dirinya hanya akan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki asing—namun menarik perhatiannya—Chanyeol bahkan tau benar jika orientasi seksualnya adalah _Straight_. Tidak seharusnyanya ia merasa begitu gugup.

Lihat lihat.

Bahkan tangannya mulai mendingin dan jantungnya—apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa berdebar dengan begitu cepat?

O-ohh…

Chanyeol mencoba mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

Mungkin dirinya tengah merindukan Soyou… atau Nana, mungkin.

Ah, mungkin saja.

Ia hampir tiga hari ini tak bertatap muka dengan para iwanita cantik yang menjadi istrinya itu.

Jadi ketika melihat wanita cantik lainnya, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa _excited_.

Tapi Chanyeol, B itu seorang laki-laki, oke!

_Tuh kan,_ ingin rasanya Chanyeol menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air berikan bongkahan es, biar membeku sekalian.

**.**

Satu per satu meja di samping kiri-kanan Chanyeol mulai di duduki oleh para pengunjung kafe. Senja telah beranjak malam.

Kenyataan itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup saja.

Ia telah menghabiskan satu botol minuman berakohol lainnya dengan maksud agar ia bisa sedikit lebih _rilex_. Namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh apapun terhadap dirinya.

Setelah sibuk memikirkan betapa frustasinya ia terhadap perasaan aneh yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu, kini dirinya malah sibuk memikirkan kiranya hal apa yang akan ia utaran kepada B nanti.

Nah!

Bahkan Chanyeol masih tak mengerti mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya—masih tetap karena frustasi. Namun tak berakhir lama. Cepat-cepat ia rapikan kembali helaian rambut hitamnya jika tak ingin di cap tak waras saja oleh pengunjung yang lain.

Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memikirkan penggalan kalimat yang kiranya dapat ia jadikan sebuah topik pembicarakan mereka nanti. Atau alasan mengapa ia ingin bertemu…

Sampai-sampai Chanyeol tak menyadari jika orang yang sedari tadi berada di dalam pikirannya mulai berjalan menaiki panggung dan sorakan para pengunjung lainnya mulai mengacaukan pikiran Chanyeol—yang memang sudah kacau sejak kemarin malam.

Fokus laki-laki itu sontak teralihkan pada arah panggung.

Malam ini B -masih- mengenakan mantel berwarna merah marun dan masih dengan syal yang berwarna hitam pula. Juga celana hitam ketat dan sepatu boot yang ikut membalut kaki rampingnya.

Debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba saja ikut berpacu cepat begitu irisnya menemukan sosok cantik yang duduk di depan piano.

Matanya memperhatikan laki-laki itu lekat tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Sama seperti malam kemarin, sebelum memulai untuk bernyanyi, B terlebih dahulu mengitari ruangan itu dengan pandangannya sambil melempar senyum menawan miliknya pula.

Chanyeol gila.

Senyuman itu seolah melelehkan perasaannya. Walau terdengar _cheesy,_ tapi apa pedulinya. B begitu menawan dan Chanyeol takkan membantah hal tersebut.

B mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas _tuts_ piano. Diikuti oleh suaranya yang merdu—mulai bernyanyi. Penuh penghayatan.

Chanyeol seolah tak melewatkan satu detik pun penampilan si primadona. Merekam dengan baik semuanya dalam pikirannya dan ia simpan rapi pada hatinya.

Chanyeol ikut bertepuk tangan heboh ketika B mengakhiri nyanyiannya itu.

B lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya turun dari panggung. Lalu menghilang di balik pintu lain di sudut.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

Ia memainkan jemarinya di atas meja dengan risau dan si wanita penjaga kasir menepuk pundaknya pelan. Chanyeol sontak beranjak dari duduknya dan tanpa berujar apapun, ia mengikuti langkah si wanita menuju pintu yang di masuki B tadi.

Ruangan yang selanjutnya Chanyeol masuki nyatanya jauh lebih terang dari ruangan yang awal. Lorong-lorongnya sedikit sempit. Namun begitu berbelok kiri, sebuah ruangan yang lain terpampang dengan begitu luasnya. Ada banyak sekali kursi dan meja disini. Beberapa orang berada disana—khusyuk berbicara tanpa peduli sekitaran mereka. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit tertutup—dengan beberapa kayu penyangga yang menjadi pembatas antara meja satu dengan meja yang lainnya.

Chanyeol di suruh duduk di salah satu meja, sedang si wanita pergi lagi. Katanya ia akan memanggil B di ruangan yang lain.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk dan lagi ia harus menunggu.

**.**

Derap langkah itu terdengar samar memasuki ruang yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Seolah membelah sunyi dan juga membelah pikiran Chanyeol yang semakin kalut saja.

Kepala yang sempat ia tundukkan perlahan mulai Chanyeol angkat dan segera bertemu dengan objek yang sedari tadi ia tunggui.

**DEG**

**DEGG**

**DEGGG**

Bagai genderang yang bertalu-talu, jantung Chanyeol pun seperti itu pula terasa. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan suaranya terdengar aneh jika di perhatikan lebih lanjut.

Sosok itu semakin dekat dengan posisinya.

Ia masih mengenakan mantel merah marun miliknya dan tetap berjalan anggun seperti biasa yang Chanyeol lihat.

_Oh Tuhan! B… berada tepat di depannya sekarang—_

"Hai, kau yang mencariku?" ia berbicara dalam bahasa inggris yang fasih terdengar.

—_dan kini berbicara kepadanya pula._

Chanyeol bernafas _please_.

B terlihat semakin cantik dengan jarak sedekat ini. Lekukan wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Suaranya juga lembut seperti kain sutra piyama milik Chanyeol semalam. Bahkan… lebih lembut lagi.

Tidak ada ampun sama sekali.

Itu jelas-jelas merupakan kulturitas milik perempuan. Lalu mengapa pula melekat kepada diri B, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjadi ragu dengan apa yang Eric katakan kepadanya.

"Hello~" B kembali menyapa. Satu tangannya ikut terayun di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Bagai magnet, mata bulat miliknya ikut bergerak pula mengikuti ayunan tangan itu. Oh lihat-lihat jemarinya.

Ramping dan begitu panjang.

Istri-istrinya memiliki jari seperti ini pula, bahkan punya B terlihat lebih lentik pikirnya. Tentu tanpa kuku yang panjang dan cat warna warni yang tercetak disana, jemari B tetap terlihat menawan.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali—mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya agar terpusat pada _moment_ ini saja.

"Um… Maaf." Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Perbedaan tinggi bada segera terlihat.

Dimana B yang berdiri di depannya hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas bahu atau leher—Chanyeol tak yakin akan hal itu—di bawah dirinya.

B bahkan harus mendongak agar bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf… Ya, aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ohya? Ada apa?" B bertanya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha kuat menahan gejolak aneh yang menjalari dirinya. Menarik nafasnya dengan pelan sesaat lalu berujar dengan nada yang ikut terdengar pelan pula.

"Duduklah dulu." Ia menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang sempat ia duduki sebelumnya.

B mengangguk dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas pahanya dengan saling menautkan jemari satu dengan jemari lainnya.

Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan hal itu sebelum akhirnya menempatkan dirinya pula di atas kursi kembali.

"Apa kau… ingin meminum sesuatu?" Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu dengan seduktif. B terlihat biasa saja dengan kelakuan -aneh- Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menggeleng dengan ringan dan berujar dengan lepas.

"Aku sudah minum tadi. _Thanks_."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia kembali jatuh untuk mengagumi paras milik B.

Senyap mendominasi keduanya.

Chanyeol memang tak memiliki perencaan apapun akan bahasan yang akan ia lontarkan kepada B, jadi wajar jika ia lebih banyak diam daripada mengajak laki-laki cantik itu berbicara.

Sedang B malah menunggu kalimat milik Chanyeol terlontar.

Ujung jemarinya mulai mengetuk pahanya dengan sabar. Matanya sesekali menyibak kain mantel pada lengannya—melihat sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar disana.

"Bukankah kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" suara B terlontar lebih dahulu.

Chanyeol tersadar dengan cepat, "Oh um… ya," Chanyeol gugup.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku harus pergi, tapi jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk di bicarakan, aku akan meluangkan sedikit waktuku."

Owhh~ akan menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan juga membahagiakan jika kedua istri Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu pula. Chanyeol merasa _special_, oh _wait._ Apa yang saja ia katakan.

Chanyeol berdehem dua kali.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin…"

_Jangan katakan Chanyeol! Itu terdengar memalukan._

"… berkenalan…"

_Jangan bodoh—_

"… denganmu."

_Oh sial!_

Sepasang mata bulan sabit milik B mengerjap beberapa kali. Namun dengan cepat ia mengusai dirinya kembali.

"Aku mendengar nyanyianmu… dan itu sangat indah sekali!" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menggombal saat ini, lagipula B itu laki-laki, Chanyeol normal dan ia telah memiliki dua istri cantik di silsilah anggota keluarganya. Chanyeol hanya berbicara jujur saja. _Hm, hanya itu._

B tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Matanya segera berbentuk bulan sabit dengan sempurna. Senyum menawan yang selalu Chanyeol lihat di kejauhan kini tersirat hanya untuk dirinya saja. Chanyeol merasa beruntung.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," ia bahkan terkikik di akhir kalimatnya.

Setelah itu, tangan kanannya terulur kearah Chanyeol, "Aku B. Dan kau?"

Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan cepat, "Aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park." Ia menyahut dengan semangat.

Senyuman B perlahan memudar. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa detik. Namun cepat-cepat ia ganti air wajahnya seperti semula.

"Nama yang keren." B melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa namun tetap mengulum senyum.

"Apakah B merupakan nama aslimu?"

Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan pertama dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang terus saja menghantui dirinya itu.

"Itu hanya nama panggilan saja."

"Ohya? Lalu apa nama aslimu _well,_ jika kau tidak keberatan pula—"

Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong dengan nada dering dari ponsel di dekatnya. Bukan miliknya. Milik B.

Laki-laki itu dengan cepat merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari sana.

Raut wajahnya tampak panik. Ia cepat-cepat menerima panggilan itu dan berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"_Karena matanya sipit ku tebak ia berasal dari Asia Timur. Entah itu Cina, Jepang atau Korea sepertimu."_

Mungkin benar kata Eric.

B berasal dari Asia Timur dan mungkin itu adalah Cina.

Hanya sesaat saja dan di menit selanjutnya, B melepaskan tautan daun telinganya dengan ponsel miliknya lalu menatap Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ia berujar sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit pula dan lagi dirinya merasa kecewa.

"Seperti itu? Hm, baiklah."

Chanyeol bahkan belum merasa puas untuk bertukar kata dengannya. Namun ia tak dapat memaksa laki-laki itu untuk tinggal lebih lama pula. Mana tau, B ternyata memiliki keperluan yang mendesak. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

B berbalik badan dan melangkah menjauhi posisi Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang mungil semakin kecil saja di pandangannya, hingga—

"B!" ia meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu tanpa sadar.

Lalu melangkah besar-besar menuju tempat B berpijak.

Jelas sekali B menatap dengan raut penuh tanda tanya kepada Chanyeol. Namun sebelum ia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan: mengapa, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan alamat e-mailmu?"

**.**

Harusnya memang jangan pergi saja.

Setiap seruan yang terlontar itu menyakitkan. Perihnya ikut membekas pula. Dan emosi diri nyatanya telah mengusai sedari tadi.

Luhan mengkerat takut pada lengan Sehun. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan buliran air mata yang menggila menjatuhi lantai di bawahnya.

Semuanya telah terlanjur terjadi. Mundur pergi pun hanya akan terlihat semakin aneh saja. Maka yang hanya dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di samping Sehun tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun.

"Kau!" sentakan pria tua itu membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget (lagi).

Lalu setelah itu menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan hidung laki-laki tampan itu.

"Jika kau tetap memilih untuk bersama dirinya—" lalu beralih menunjuk Luhan pula. "—jangan pernah berpikir untuk menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi!"

Itu sebuah pengusiran. Suara keras pria tua itu mustinya dapat membuat Sehun berkecil hati. Namun dia tidak seperti itu. Sehun bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun dan masih menatap orangtua laki-lakinya itu dengan berani.

"Jika ini hanya karena uang dan ayah berpikir aku takkan bisa hidup karenanya, ayah salah besar."

Sehun menggengam jemari Luhan dengan erat.

"Walaupun namaku harus di hapus dari silsilah keluarga, aku takkan peduli. Aku akan tetap menikahi Luhan."

_**To Be Continue**_


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review chap 2:

**BubbleePororo: **ntar bakal kejawab sendiri kok, hihi makasih udah baca ya ;)

**BabyMoonLay: **THANK YOU!

**neli amelia: **liat gimana kedepannya dulu ya, hehe. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa ntar bakal ke jawab sendiri kok, sebenarnya bukan krna namanya canyol tapi lebih ke nama koreanya. Dan apa hubungan hunhan sama canbek disini udh ke jawab yes. Ini udah di apdet ya cepet kan haha dan makasih udh baca :))

**Happybacon: **hunhan akan jadi cameo/? aja kok :v dan aww makasih loh, aku masih perlu banyak belajar lagi soal diksi ;) btw makasih udh baca fic ini

**ParkbyunieTut92**: kaisoo ya? Hm ntar aku coba pikirin idenya deh, hehe makasih udh baca dan ngasih review pulak hehe

**exindira: **canyolnya nyeremin sih makanya bekyun kabur :" makasih udh baca :))

**septhaca: **aw aw you got it! Hahaha sehun kan cinta mati sama luhan, btw makasih udh baca :))

**fitry sukma 39: **hunhan cuman jadi cameo aja kok dan pliss canyol gaada jiwa casanova sama sekali yg ada malah jd kijang innova kali :3 . Makasih semangatnya! Dan ini udh di lanjut yess

**devrina: **soal kabur ato engganya si bekyun bakal di jelasin lebih rinci di chap2 selanjutnya ya, sehun kenapa? Dia tuh kampret demi luhan malah ngelawan ortu :3 moment canbek ya? Kamu mau moment kyk gmna toh '-'? Ini udh termasuk moment ga sih?

**n13zelf: **canyol sih gitu, udh punya 2 bini aja pake masih kasmaran segala :v jiwa mudanya masih berkobar. Btw makasih udh baca :)

**Ghea Hafiza: **aww makasih, aku blusing tau haha dan ini udh di lanjut yess

**Narsih hamdan: ** hubungan hunhan lebih condong ke siapa di jelasin di chap ini ya, hepi riding aja dah :v

**CussonsBaekBy: **hunhan cuman jadi cameo kok dek T^T yeayy you got it. Hooh bekyun emang punya pengalaman yg buruk sama orang korea tp itu ntar bakal di jelasin lebih rincinya lagi kenapa. Aku kan juga reader dek, sebel tau kalo nunggu ff tapi authornya lama apdet TTTTT I felt how that feels *eakk :v nc-nya gmna menurut km kalo di chap depan?

**Kaihunhan: **aww makasih yaa :))

**JonginDO: **NE :D

**dkskjixo: **kalo nc nya aku buat di chap depan bakal aneh ga sih :/ takutnya malah jadi maksa gitu

**reiasia95: **bekyun emang punya pengalaman ga enak sm orang korea, ntar bakal di jelasin lebih rinci lagi kok ;) dan ini udh di lanjut yaa, makasih udah baca :))

**silviie vienoy: **aduh vi kamu nulis beha aku jadi salah fokus tau XDD yupss canbek tetep bakal mendominasi dong, hunhan cuman jadi cameo aja sih :3 aku paling demen kalo baca komenan kamu tau soalnya ada pengoreksian disana sini :D serasa di perhatiin gitu *eaakk* tenang aku bakal tetep jadi komentator di ff kamu kok, tapi plis kamu apdetnya jgn setaun sekali lah, aku musti baca balik chap awal gegera kelupaan -_- dan yahhh bekyun emang punya pengalaman kgk ngenakin sm org korea, bukan cuman sama marga park aja, itu bakal di jelasin di chap2 depan yess.. dan yg terakhir ini udh di lanjut cepet kan.. kamu juga FIGHTING silviiiiiiiiii

**beagle6104**: aww makasih ya dan ini udh di lanjut cepet yess

**KyungMiie: **kayak baca ff bhs inggis, aduhh aku sampe blusing tau, ff aku ga sebagus itu juga kok, hehe makasih ya.. ia sih rancu aneh karna ke potong tiba2 sama hunhan tapi hunhan emng punya kesinambungan sama canbek walopun ga ngaruh2 amat sih -,- soal cerai menceraikan itu liat ntarnya aja deh hehe dan ini udh di lanjut cepat kan.. syukur2nya sekarang emang lagi semangat buat nulis :D btw makasih ya udh baca

**apriani04: **hunhan bakal nyempil bentaran aja kok :3 hunhan berhubungan sama siapa di jelasin di chap ini ya.. scene nc? Menurut km kalo di chap depan aku buatin bakal aneh ga sih '-'?

**ShinJiWoo920202: **canyol emang malu-maluin kan, jadi maklumin aja. Di chap ini udh di jelasin ya hubungan hunhan tuh sama siapa dan ini udh di lanjut yess makasih ya udh baca :D

**nimahnurun: **makasih ya :)

**YOONA: **kalo itu mah iat gimana chap2 depannya aja dah :v siapa yg nelponin bekyun pastinya 'anggota keluarganya' ya dan siapa itu… yok baca chap2 depannya lagi hehe dan ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh baca :D

**Ohmypcy: **chap 3 nya udh apdet.. hepi riding yess :)

**dims: **canyolkan emang dasarnya bego -_- ini udh di lanjut ya. Makasih udh baca :)

**KyusungChanbaek: **hehe makasih udh baca dan ngasih review juga adegan ranjang kyknya akan segera meluncur nih :v fyi sih, hunhan cuman jadi cameo aja kayaknya T^T dan ini udh di lanjut yess

**nur991fah: **kalo ga lebay bukan canyol namanya ._. yupss hunhan emg aku bikin rancu di bagian akhir tapi sbnarnya punya hubungannya kok knp mereka nyempil disini. Makasih udh baca ya :)

**baekfrappe: **aww makasih yaaa dan ini udh di lanjutin kok ;)

**chanyurrr: **penggambaran sosok canyol emang sengaja aku buatin lebay kayak gini huhuhu yupss hunhan emang punya hubungannya kok sama canbek, masa ia kyk minyak sm air ._. satu wadah tapi kgk nyatu. Dan makasih ya udh baca :D

**TrinCloudSparkyu: **tenang tenang ini ff canbek kok jd udh pasti moment canbek everywhere, hunhan cuman nyempil bentaran doing :3 makasih ya udh baca fic ini :))

**mpiet lee: **nc ya? Kalo aku buatin chap depan gmna, bakal aneh aneh ga sih? Disini hunhan cuman jadi cameo aja ya, nyempil cuman sesekali aja, dan ini udh di lanjut ya, makasih udah baca :))

Buat yang udh fol/fav. tapi ga review makasih juga ya.. ini chap 3 nya.. HAPPY READING~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan hari ke empat Chanyeol berada di Italia. Ia telah mengurus perpanjangan visa juga surat izinnya berada di Italia kemarin lewat online. Juga penyewaan kamar hotel juga ia perpanjang pula.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar selepas mengurus penyewaan kamar hotel, Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. Mengapa pula ia melakukan hal ini?

Memangnya selama empat hari ke depan apa yang hendak ia lakukan?

Mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata di Negara Eropa itu telah ia lakukan di hari pertama ia sampai. Lalu?

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menggaruk kepalanya sembari terus bertanya-tanya: mengapa dan mengapa?

Chanyeol segera merebahkan dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur begitu sampai di kamar. Jemari dan pusat konsentrasinya mulai terfokus pada ponsel miliknya. Mulai menjelajah—mencari beberapa tempat rekom lain di Roma.

Satu e-mail baru masuk. Chanyeol beralih hendak membuka pesan elektronik itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah alamat e-mail lain di sudut. Jemarinya berubah menjadi dingin tiba-tiba. Mengetuk dengan hati-hati alamat e-mail itu lalu mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana.

**Dari: Chanyeol Park**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.23 AM**

**Untuk: Bi**

**[Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?]**

_Sending_

Nafas Chanyeol terasa tersangkut pada tenggorokannya. Ya Tuhan.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan,_ rutuknya.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya di sisi lain tempat tidur dan kembali merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya itu. Menggulingkan badannya kekiri-kekanan, mengacak-acak surainya—hingga benar-benar berantakan, hal itu tak benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa lebih tenang.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah e-mail baru yang lainnya pun masuk.

Chanyeol menatap takut-takut pada _gadget_nya itu.

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.42 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Baru saja selesai membersihkan aparterment. Kau?]**

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia memegangi ponsel itu dengan menggunakan kedua belah tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya terlalu senang saja.

B baru saja membalas pesannya. Dan lagi balik menanyakan apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan pula. Oh, Chanyeol.

**Dari: Chanyeol Park**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.44 AM**

**Untuk: Bi**

**[Sebenarnya tidak ada. Apa kau sibuk?]**

_Sending_

Chanyeol menggigit kepalan tangannya dengan gugup.

Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berharap jika uangnya akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena dirinya malah menggunakan waktu berliburnya itu dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur kamar hotelnya saja.

Di hari pertama dan hari kedua Chanyeol telah mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata bahkan pergi ke kota VInanzia pula. Itu ia lakukan seorang diri. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika ada seseorang yang lain menemani pasti akan sangat menyenangkan lagi.

Dan dalam situasi ini, Chanyeol hanya mengenal B saja (dirinya lupa jika ada seseorang yang lain bernama Eric yang ia kenal di Roma sini), mungkin jika B tidak keberatan—

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.50 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang saat siang hari. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?]**

**Dari: Chanyeol Park**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.52 AM**

**Untuk: Bi**

**[Ingin makan siang bersama?]**

Chanyeol mempelototi layar ponselnya sebesar yang ia bisa. Menatap benda itu seolah hal itu akan membuat si pengguna di ujung sana membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol masih berharap.

Menit beergerak cepat dan nyatanya ia tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan lagi pada tempat tidur. Menyimpan ponselnya di atas dada dan Chanyeol perlahan pun memejamkan matanya.

Pikirannya mulai ringan dan Chanyeol hampir saja terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi. Hingga, sebuah getaran notifikasi dari akun e-mailnya pun bergetar pada dadanya.

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 12.15 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Tentu.]**

Dan yang menjadi respon laki-laki Korea itu hanyalah berteriak keras—terlampau semangat.

**.**

Piazza Novana di kenal sebagai esensinya kota Roma. Tempat yang awalnya merupakan pacuan kuda di zaman kuno kini menjadi salah satu tempat yang terkenal dan banyak di kunjungi oleh para turis saat menginjakkan kaki mereka ke Negara Eropa ini.

Chanyeol pernah sekali ke tempat ini.

Di hari pertama ia sampai di tanah Roma, ia menyempatkan untuk melihat tempat wisata itu.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol datang lagi. _Euphoria_nya serasa begitu berbeda. Chanyeol merasa begitu _excited _siang itu. Mandi sambil berdendang dan berbenah diri dengan masih berdendang pula.

Ia memakai baju terbaik yang ia bawa dan menyemprotkan _parfume_ dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Ketika keluar dari kamar hotel dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi, Chanyeol merenung sendiri.

Bahkan, pikirnya. Saat pertama kali ia berkencan dengan Nana, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa begitu semangat seperti ini.

Tapi B…

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengidikkan bahunya—acuh dan berganti raut wajah ceria dengan senyum lebar yang terpantri.

Di restoran yang telah mereka sepakati untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama, B nyatanya sampai lebih dahulu.

Laki-laki bertbuh mungil itu memilih tempat yang strategis di samping kaca besar. Arah pandangan di manjakan dengan sangat baik oleh air mancur utama Piazza Novana.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan _gentle_ menuju B. ia berdehem sekali dan B segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengulum senyum dan bangkit menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ia berujar tak enak hati. "sopir taksi tadi taunya tak bisa berbahasa inggris."

B tetap mempertahankan senyumnya lalu membalas.

"Bukan masalah. Duduklah."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia duduk bersamaan dengan B pula. Duduk berhadapan yang di pisah oleh sebuah meja kecil di depan mereka.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri. B bertanya padanya apa yang menjadi keinginan Chanyeol untuk menu makan siangnya hari ini, dan laki-laki tinggi itu memberikan jawaban atas keleluasaan B dalam memesan saja.

Percakapan antara B dengan si pelayan berlangsung beberapa saat dan mereka berbicara dalam bahasa nasional yang tak dapat di pahami oleh Chanyeol. Maka selama _moment _itu berlangsung, Chanyeol sempatkan untuk memperhatikan si lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu.

Memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan jemari B ketika menunjuk satu objek pada buku menu di tangannya.

Memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan kepala B ketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu kepada si pelayan.

Memperhatikan bagaimana B berbicara, gerakan bibir yang teratur dengan suara syahdu yang terdengar.

Dan memperhatikan pula bagaimana B akhirnya membawa pandangan kepada dirinya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum ketika B mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dirinya kini. Ia tak kepalang kaget begitu di dapati mencuri fokus kepada sosok di depannya itu.

Berbanding balik, Chanyeol malah semakin intens memperhatikan makhluk mungil di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku begitu begitu penasaran dengan dirimu." Chanyeol berujar antara sadar dan tidak.

Alis B berkerut bingung dengan kerutan kecil yang samar pada keningnya yang tertutupi oleh helaian poni miliknya. Ia ikut mengulas senyum pula.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" kedua jemari lentiknya ia tangkupkan di atas meja. Mengaitkan di antara jemari satu dengan jemari lainnya. Hal sekecil itu pula, nyatanya tak sanggup pula untuk tak Chanyeol perhatikan.

"Tentang kau, tentu saja. Seperti apa kehidupanmu? Apa yang selalu kau lakukan? Apa yang menjadi kegemaran, kesukaanmu… yah~ hal-hal semacam itu."

Chanyeol tertawa kering.

B ikut tertawa pula dan ia menatap jemarinya dengan geli. Geli atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan kepada dirinya. Laki-laki asing yang baru ia kenal semalam itu lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki penggoda pengangguran saja. Hal itu jelas, sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan wajah dan juga pembawaannya yang terlihat tenang.

"Aku memiliki cerita hidup yang panjang dan membosankan. Ku jamin, kau akan sangat mengantuk ketika mendengarnya…"

Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk merubah posisi. Ia ikut-ikutan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja—sama persis seperti apa yang B lakukan.

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mendengarkan semuanya sampai selesai."

B tertawa lagi.

Chanyeol harus mengakui hal ini, tawa B terdengar renyah pada pendengarannya. Tidak ada kesan di buat-buat. Semuanya terdengar alami dan mengalir begitu saja. Seperti gerak reflek—mungkin.

B tak menyambung kata lagi. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh sudut restoran. Mengagumi interior Yunani kuno itu sambil mengangguk-angguk tanpa kejelasannya. Di depannya Chanyeol masih menunggu kata yang hendaknya akan laki-laki itu lontarkan.

Namun hingga, makanan yang di pesan tersaji… B masih tak memberikan jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan konyol milik Chanyeol.

Ia malah beralih membuka topik yang lain. Topik yang menjurus tentang Chanyeol sendiri.

"Apa kau kesini untuk berlibur?" suara lembutnya menguar kembali di antara peraduan garpu dan piring keramik yang tersaji. Ia melirik Chanyeol sesekali dan bertemu pandang tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku sedang berlibur."

"Italia memang mengagumkan bukan?"

"Ada beberapa permasalahan kantor dan juga pribadi. Italia sedikit banyak membantu pula dalam menjernihkan suasana hati buruk seperti ini." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti berat untukmu. Banyak orang Italia yang memutuskan berhenti berkerja di perkantoran. Stres menjadi alasan utamanya." Si mungil merespon.

"Aku menyukai pekerjaanku," Chanyeol menyela. Ia menyesap cairan anggur dalam gelas tinggi miliknya sesaat sebelum menyambung kembali. "Aku tak tau apakah aku harus menceritakan hal ini padamu, tapi… kurasa batinku memiliki andil besar disini. Istri-istriku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan aku memikirkan hal itu sepanjang hari."

Gerakan tangan B terhenti. Fokusnya pada isi piring teralihkan pada Chanyeol seketika. Ia tak bermaksud untuk melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada bicara datar seperti itu… sama sekali tidak.

Namun dirinya pun tak dapat mengkontrol dirinya dengan baik pula.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada Nana dan Soyou di Korea sana, hingga untuk menangkap perubahan suara B tak dapat ia lakukan dengan benar.

Ia dengan tak bersemangat mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki dua istri di Korea."

Raut wajah B berubah dengan cepat. Raut wajah itu datar sama halnya dengan nada bicaranya. Tangannya bahkan telah benar-benar ia simpan di masing-masing sisi piring.

"Mereka… perempuan?"

Chanyeol menatap matanya dengan tepat. Chanyeol perhatikan setiap guratan datar yang tersirat disana dan Chanyeol baru saja menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari laki-laki misterius ini.

"Tentu. Tentu saja mereka perempuan. Menurutmu?"

B merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Mulutnya terbuka kecil seolah berguman namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari sana. Kedua tangannya ia paksa bergerak kembali dan makanan yang ia kunyah setelahnya terasa begitu hambar.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Keluhan lebih mendominasi. Tentang para istri-istri lebih banyak ia gandrungi. Ia bercoloteh panjang lebar tanpa tau jika B… sama sekali tak suka mendengarnya.

**.**

Hawa dingin berhembus kencang di musim gugur ini. Masing-masing mantel semakin dieratkan pada tubuh. Menghalau tiap hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh rapuh di pinggiran kolam besar Piazza Novana.

B lebih banyak bercoloteh setelah mereka keluar dari restoran. Ia mencerikan beberapa hal menarik yang ia ketahui mengenai Italia dan menunjuk beberapa objek kuno di samping kiri mereka.

Chanyeol mendengarkan. Namun tak begitu minat.

Dirinya merasa di rugikan disini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah banyak bercerita mengenai dirinya selama mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Mungkin jika di urutkan, Chanyeol pikir itu sudah sangat lengkap. Di mulai dari abjad A dan berakhir pada abjad Z.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin B merasa tak nyaman untuk bercerita kepada dirinya. Mungkin baginya Chanyeol hanyalah orang asing yang begitu banyak memendam pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadi miliknya.

Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai dirinya terlebih dahulu. Harap-harapnya B akan mengimpasi dengan balik bercerita pula.

Tapi lihat… B malah sibuk bercerita mengenai Italia.

Tentang italia… jika ingin Chanyeol bisa mem_browsing_ semua tentang seluk beluk Negara Eropa ini di internet.

Namun tentang B, ia hanya bisa menggunankan satu _keyword_ utama, B. maka yang muncul hanyalah merupakan abjad alphabet saja.

Bahkan internet yang serba tau saja tak bisa memberikan informasi B yang Chanyeol inginkan. Kecuali ya… dari B itu sendiri.

Chanyel menghentikan langkahnya sepihak. B tetap melanjutkan langkah dan terpaut beberapa radius di depannya.

"B," Chanyeol memanggil.

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Langkahnya ikut terhenti. Sedikit menyergit melihat Chanyeol yang berada di belakang dirinya.

"Ya?" ia menyahut.

Chanyeol menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam satu mantel lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Lebih dekat hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan si mungil.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

B mendongak. Mencari iris Chanyeol dalam diam dan perlahan lengkungan semangat dari wajahnya menghilang.

"Kudengar kau berimigrasi kesini, benarkah itu?" Chanyeol coba abaikan setiap perubahan yang mulai tersirat dari si lelaki yang berada di depannya itu.

Ia hanya ingin membunuh setiap titik penasaran yang begitu menggebu-gebu menghinggapi dirinya. Chanyeol… hanya ingin mengenal sosok mungil itu lebih jauh lagi. Tak bisakah?

Di depannya B terlihat mengangguk. Ia memberikan pembenaran atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Ya atau Tidak-nya milik Chanyeol itu.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Mandarin. Apa kau berasal dari Cina?"

"Aku pernah tinggal disana," ia menjawab dengan tak pasti.

Chanyeol hendak melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain namun B dengan cepat menyambung kalimat miliknya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku ke Italia untuk berlibur. Disini menyenangkan. Italia Negara yang indah dan Roma merupakan kota yang tenang. Aku suka berada disini jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

B menggeleng.

"Kau bersama dengan anggota keluargamu?"

Kali ini B mengangguk.

"Ya… aku tinggal bersama dengan keluargaku disini." Intonasi bicaranya terdengar ragu.

Alis Chanyeol berjengit satu di keningnya. B menyadari hal itu dan ia cepat-cepat memutar badan dan beralih untuk menatap pancuran air besar di depan mereka.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau begitu penasaran?" ia melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya. Dan ia dapati sebuah gelegat keterkejutan dari laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Bukan tak mau, hanya saja tak tau harus memberikan jawaban apa yang kiranya cukup masuk akal dan _yeah…_ B takkan berpikiran jika Chanyeol merupakan laki-laki pengangguran yang menyebalkan—bisanya menganggu dirinya dengan segala pertanyaan tak penting yang terus saja terlontar.

B menarik nafasnya dengan sangat panjang. Lalu ia hembuskan dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia mengubah posisi berdiri dengan menghadap Chanyeol kini. Berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu dan lagi mempertemukan iris mereka dengan dua siratan yang berbeda.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali, Chanyeol." Nada suara itu terdengar serius.

Chanyeol sampai tak bergerak—takut merusak suasana canggung yang mulai terjalin di antara mereka.

Laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Park itu balas menatapnya lekat.

"Aku seorang gay. Aku memiliki ketertarikan yang besar dengan seseorang bergender sama denganku. Aku menatap mereka dengan berbeda. Memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda pula tiap kali bersama mereka. Rasa ketertarikan yang mulai terjalin itu lalu aku akan menyebutnya sebagai cinta."

Mimik wajah itu datar terlihat. Suaranya menguarkan setiap untaian kata dengan lembut. Gerakan bibirnya masih terlihat teratur dan setiap kata dalam kalimat miliknya itu -sayangnya- terdengar sangat santai dan terlihat apa adanya. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang ia coba untuk di rekayasa.

Dan Chanyeol menangkap semuanya dengan sangat baik pula.

Yang pertama memberikan respon ialah iris miliknya. Terlihat bagaimana melebarnya diameter indera itu dan bola matanya terlihat hendak meloncat saja.

Lalu diikuti dengan mundurnya satu langkah kaki dari si lelaki tinggi itu.

B terlihat tak terkejut dengan respon yang ia dapat. Ia menyunggikan sebuah senyum maklum—seolah hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa saja baginya. Matanya melirik ujung sepatu miliknya sesaat lalu beralih kepada Chanyeol kembali.

"Balikkan badanmu Chanyeol lalu pergilah. Kulitmu mungkin sudah meremang sekarang, itu artinya rasa jijik mulai menghampiri. Pergilah, aku takkan memaksamu merasakan hal ini lebih lama lagi."

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Matanya hanya lurus saja menatap objek mungil itu dan dalam hati ia membenarkan.

Kulitnya mulai meremang. Rasanya menjalari sampai batas kepala dan mungkin B benar. Rasa jijik itu mulai menghampiri dirinya.

Mustinya ia dengarkan apa yang laki-laki itu katakan.

Mustinya ia segera angkat kaki dan menghilang dari sini.

Namun tak Chanyeol lakukan. Alas sepatunya seolah telah merekat begitu kuat dengan jalanan beraspal itu hingga untuk bergerak saja tak dapat ia lakukan.

B menatapnya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk dalam diam dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Mungkin aku yang harus pergi,"

Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya.

B masih memundurkan langkahnya. Satu lalu dua lalu ia berbalik badan dan mulai menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

Alam sadar Chanyeol menguasai kembali. Walau begitu berat terasa, namun ia paksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Menapaki satu per satu langkah yang B tinggalkan dan dengan sebuah tarikan tanpa aba-aba, ia cekal lengan si mungil.

B tersentak. Bola matanya yang sipit melebar menatap Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama menatap pada cekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya—hanya sesaat dan Chanyeol segera melepasnya. B menatap hal itu dengan kecewa.

Ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan iris Chanyeol dan ia tatapi dengan lekat indera itu lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong mengatakannya." Ia mempertegas. "Aku memang seperti itu. Aku gay dan seharusnya kau tak melakukan kontak fisik apapun denganku."

Jakun Chanyeol bergerak dengan susah payah menelan liurnya yang mengering.

Ucapan B sedikit menohok hatinya. Tidak tau mengapa dan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Chanyeol bawa fokusnya hanya tertuju pada raut wajah B saja. Memperhatikan seperti apa guratan yang tercetak disana. Tidak tau. Chanyeol tidak tau guratan ekspresi seperti apa ini.

Retinanya bergulir jatuh pada bibir tipis itu. Menatapnya dengan jeli dan sebuah lengkungan samar tertangkap olehnya.

Kesedihan… kekecewaan. Antara dua hal itulah—Chanyeol tak yakin.

B mengambil langkahnya lagi. Ia melangkah dengan tak bertenaga menjauhi Chanyeol dan kepalanya juga tertunduk.

"B—" Chanyeol gumankan nama si lelaki.

Berefek pada hentian langkahnya dan lelaki itu palingkan wajahnya—untuk melihat Chanyeol di belakang sana.

"Baekhyun," Suara itu terlalu lirih untuk Chanyeol tangkap. Suaranya terbawa angin dan menghilang jauh tanpa dapat di tangkap oleh Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Lalu sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar menyelingi sebelum ia teruskan gumanannya itu. Kali ini lebih bertenaga dan cukup jelas untuk indera pendengaran Chanyeol tangkap.

" Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku berasal dari Korea, sama sepertimu."

Dan lagi, iris miliknya lah yang pertama kali merespon.

**.**

Rasanya kepala Chanyeol hendak meledak saja.

Ia berdiri di ujung balkon kamar hotelnya dan melihat ke bawah sesekali. Setan berbisik menggoda. Menyuruh hatinya untuk melompat terjun saja dari lantai lima belas ini.

Lalu nyawanya melayang.

Chanyeol tewas dan semua rasa malunya hilang dari peradaban.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang terlalu mendramalisir hidup yang tengah ia nikmati. Buruk, pahit, asam dan juga manis itu merupakan siklus. Chanyeol tau betul. Sama seperti bumi yang berotasi mengelilingi bumi.

Mungkin sekarang ini, setan-setan tengah menertawakan kekonyolan dirinya selama berada di Negara beribukota Roma ini, namun bisa saja besok berbalik Chanyeol yang tertawa kepada setan-setan itu.

Chanyeol memang menyadari apa yang tengah ia jalani saat ini.

Berawal atas segala permulaan aneh yang kini berakhir aneh pula, mustinya Chanyeol tak harus terlalu terkejut pula. Namun tidak, rasa keterkejutan—bahkan nyaris satu jam yang lalu kejadian itu, Chanyeol masih tak dapat memahami segelanya dengan benar.

Dirinya masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang laki-laki bernama B itu katakan.

Oh Chanyeol takkan lupa pula kalimat apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan kepadanya.

_Byun Baekhyun_ dan _berasal dari Korea._

Sial!

Pasti dirinya tengah membual saat ini. Pasti memang seperti itu.

Rambut yang telah berantakan Chanyeol usak lagi sampai tak lagi berbentuk. Desiran angin sore tak dapat membuat dirinya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Sama seperti bentuk rambutnya, hatinya pun terasa begitu kacau saat ini.

Chanyeol tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Tidak oleh suara dering notifikasi ponsel miliknya pula.

Benda pintar itu seolah meraung-raung di atas meja nakas. Chanyeol melangkah cepat dan meraih ponselnya itu. Hampir mencabut baterainya namun ia urungkan begitu ia dapati nama Jongin terlampir pada layar ponselnya.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap layar ponselnya dengan tak minat dan membaca semua e-mail yang laki-laki itu kirimkan kepadanya.

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.22 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Kurasa kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul, sobat.]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.13 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Aku tak tau apa yang begitu menarik perhatianmu di Italia, tapi serius Park kau harus pulang sekarang.]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.18 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Adikmu kupikir dia sudah gila. Dirinya menjual file perusahaan perencaan untuk musim dingin ini kepada perusahaan lain. Coba tebak mengapa dia melakukannya?]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.22 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[SERIUS PARK CHANYEOL! MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBALAS SATUPUN PESANKU!]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.30 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Ayahmu benar-benar murka sepanjang hari ini, dia terus menanyai dirimu kepadaku. Kau benar-benar harus pulang hari ini.]**

Chanyeol tanpa berbasa basi lagi segera menghubungi Jongin di Korea sana. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga sambungan mereka tersambung dan segera Chanyeol ceceri pertanyaan pointnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin mendesah keras-keras di ujung sana.

"_Kemana saja kau! Teruslah bersenang-senang dan lupakan jika kau adalah seorang Park Chanyeol!"_

"Aku minta maaf oke, sekarang jelaskan… apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"_Sehun kupikir adikmu itu sudah sangat gila. Dia membawa kekasih prianya ke rumah orangtuamu kemarin dan mengatakan jika dirinya akan menikahi kekasihnya itu."_

Bola mata Chanyeol membesar, "A-apa?"

"_Aku tidak pernah tau jika Sehun seorang gay, Park. Tapi serius apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu, oh Tuhan! Harusnya kau berada disini dan menyaksikan setiap adegan drama yang tengah adikmuitu lakoni."_

Chanyeol menelan liurnya dengan gugup.

Kata _gay_ sedikit banyak mempengaruhi detakan jantungnya dalam sekejab.

Chanyeol merengkuh dadanya tiba-tiba. Seolah dengan seperti itu ia akan dapat menetralisir debaran menggila dari organ vital di dalam sana.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan?" suaranya ikutan bergetar.

"_Apakah aku sudah mengatakan jika Sehun itu gila? Dia menjual perencanaan design pakaian musim dingin perusahaan kalian dan menjualnya kepada perusahaan lain. Dia sempat menawariku namun ku tolak. Kau tau alasannya mengapa?"_

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah semakin sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya. Fokusnya mulai terpecah belah melayang-layang entah kemana. Suara Jongin ia dengarkan dengan baik namun sayangnya ia tak dapat memberikan respon terbaik.

"_Karena dia akan menikahi kekasih prianya itu. Dia butuh biaya untuk menyewa tempat resepsi, lalu membeli sebuah rumah baru dan juga keperluan yang lainnya. Dan ayahmu semakin murka ketika mengetahui kau sedang tak berada di Seoul saat ini."_

"Tapi aku tak dapat pulang sekarang Jongin. Ada suatu hal yang harus—"

"_Apa kau sudah menemukan calon istri baru disana?"_

"Apa?"

"_Demi Tuhan Park! Apa kau berniat membangun mesium wanita di rumahmu?!"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mulai tak tertarik dengan topik yang ini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti Jongin. Dan tetap jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku berada di Italia saat ini."

"_Apa—Hei tunggu, hei…"—_ tut-tut-tut.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur lalu menjambak rambutnya lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih kuat dan rasanya akan tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dan mengumpat dengan tak terkendali.

"I'LL BE DAMN FUCK YOU SHIT!"

**.**

B merusak isi pikirannya kembali.

Setiap pergerakan yang laki-laki itu lakukan melambai-lambai dan Chanyeol malah meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kembali sama seperti pertama kali ia lihat laki-laki itu di kafe. Bermain piano dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lantunan suaranya yang merdu.

Lalu beralih saat mereka berkenalan secara resmi… semua yang sempat Chanyeol perhatikan kini bagai rol film mulai berputar satu per satu.

Persepsi kekaguman dan penuh pesona yang meliar, membuat fantasi Chanyeol semakin melayang tinggi.

Gila! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Memangnya apa lebihnya laki-laki itu.

Dirinya bahkan seorang gay! Tidak normal, hidup dengan penuh keabnormalan, bergaya seperti perempuan, berdandan, memiliki jemari yang ramping dan tubuh mungil sama seperti perempuan pula.

Dilihat dari fisiknya saja laki-laki itu tidak normal. Mendalami nonfiksinya lagi mungkin akan semakin tidak normal saja.

Seharusnya Chanyeol ikuti setiap perkataan yang B lontarkan kepadanya. Berbalik badan lalu berlari jauh menjauhi dirinya. Walau ingin namun entah mengapa tak dapat Chanyeol lakukan.

Belum lagi Sehun ikut menambah-nambahi beban pikirannya dengan permasalahan yang berbeda namun memiliki satu point inti yang sama; gay.

Tuhan! Chanyeol sungguh tak dapat mengkontrol dirinya jika seperti ini.

Penuh kebimbangan.

Penuh rasa kegelian.

Penuh oleh rasa ego yang ikut menghinggapi pula.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk pasrah saja. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memenjamkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan ia coba ikuti apa yang menjadi keinginan hatinya. Semakin lama semakin membesar. Semakin lama semakin mengusai dan—

Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menyambar mantel di dalam lemari, meraih ponsel dan dompetnya di dalam nakas lalu mengacir pergi keluar dari kamar.

**.**

Kafe telah penuh ketika Chanyeol sampai. Lampu yang tamaram dan dentingan piano di sudut kanan segera menyapa begitu ia masuki areal itu dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Chanyeol segera menangkap sosok yang tengah bernyanyi itu dengan cepat. Menetralkan ritme pernafasannya dengan pandangan melurus tanpa terkecoh sama sekali.

Tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh.

B bangkit dari duduknya. Membungkuk dengan dalam sebelum akhirnya melangkah turun dari atas panggung. Ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah pintu di sudut kiri dan nyaris menghilang di balik sana.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengejar. Berlari dengan kesetanan dan ikut masuk melalui pintu yang sama dengan laki-laki itu.

Punggung B masih terlihat di ujung lorong dan kembali Chanyeol mempercepat laju lariannya. Meraih pergelangan tangan si mungil dan Chanyeol rasakan dengan sangat jelas jika tubuh itu tersentak kuat karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Segera ia memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu pada dinding dengan satu tangan bertumpu tepat di samping kepala B.

"Cha-chanyeol…" B menggumankan namanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Antara percaya atau tidak. Benar atau salah.

Namun yang pasti di depannya kini memang merupakan si lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

Nafas Chanyeol berhembus berat dan menerpa kulit wajah miliknya dengan leluasa. B tercekat.

"Kau katakan dirimu adalah gay, benar?" suara beratnya semakin memberat terdengar.

Bola matanya bersandingan dengan bola mata milik B. mengikuti setiap pergerakan kecil yang terjadi disana dan Chanyeol semakin mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka.

B tak menjawab.

Mata Chanyeol membuat ia lumpuh dan otaknya hilang fungsi untuk memerintah. Ia berakhir dengan diam saja dan Chanyeol segera mendapatkan point miliknya sendiri.

"Ayo kita lihat, apakah kau gay atau bukan?"

B belum dapat menelaah dengan baik apa maksud lontaran kalimat itu. Sama sekali belum, taunya bibir yang sedari tadi bergerak melontarkan kata per kata menempel erat pada bibirnya.

Mata masing-masing masih bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hingga akhirnya pemilik mata si lelaki yang lebih tinggi menutup dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan bergeraknya bibir miliknya pula.

Gerakan kecil itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi sebuah lumatan. Lalu sesapan dan berakhir dengan gigitan. B melenguh sekali dan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram lengannya hingga terlepas perlahan. Lalu bergerak naik dan berhenti di belakang pinggang si mungil.

B ikut memejamkan matanya pula. Bersamaan dengan bergerak naiknya kedua tangan miliknya dan membentuk beberapa pola abstrak pada dada si lelaki tinggi.

Balas menggerakkan bibirnya dan tangannya merambah naik ke atas menuju leher Chanyeol.

_**To Be Continue**_

a/n: mau nanya pendapat kalian dong, kalo chap depan aku buatin nc itu rancu ga sih? Gimanapun juga si canyol kan straight, dia sama bekyun ketemunya juga masih kurang dari seminggu… tiba-tiba nc-an, aneh ga sih?

Bantu kasih sarannya ya ;)

Makasih udah baca fic ini dan mind to review, hehe…


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review chap 3:

**vtae97: **kissing scene banyakin? Liat ke depannya aja deh, btw makasih udh baca yeth :))

**Kin Ocean: **liat gimana kedepannya aja yeth ;)

**b: **nc nya aku tunda dulu ya, maaf TTTT

**chindy9009: **makasih yaa, tapi buat nc nya aku tunda dulu, hehe

**chanyurrr: **makasih sarannya chingu, tapi untuk chap ini aku ga bikin nc dulu deh, setelah aku pikir2 di chap ini ga cocok kalo aku buatin adegan ranjangnya, maaf ya TTTT

**chanchan61: **aww makasih, aku sampe blusing tau hahaha nc nya aku bakl bikin kok, tapi ga di chap ini, maaf ya TT submissive? Maksud kamu bdsm? Wah2, aku pribadi kurang suka bdsm tuh, huhuhu

**Guest: **aku fast apdet kan ya, tapi maaf banget… nc nya aku tunda dulu TTTT

**Via: **aigoo makasih loh hehe buat nc nya aku tunda dulu ya, maaf…

**ayaya: **ini udh apdet kilat kan ;) makasih ya udh baca

**bee: **ini udh di lanjut yeth ;)

**Byuziane: **aw aww makasih loh udh ripiu, besok2 masih tetep ripiu lagi dong hehe dan aku ngikutin saran kamu buat ga langsung masuk ke nc, btw makasih yaa~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasa déjà vu dengan suasana seperti ini.

Ruangan sepi. Teko teh. Cangkir keramik juga pembicaraan ringan yang pada akhirnya menjurus pada keseriusan.

Sekitar lima atau enam hari yang lalu, Jongin yang menemani dirinya namun hari ini Sehun lah yang menemani.

Adik tampan namun keras kepalanya itu terlihat begitu angkuh di depannya. Tidak berucap tidak pula menyela. Chanyeol merasa bosan harus terus mengelopori manusia berwajah datar itu. Atau mengomeli, jauh lebih tepat.

Chanyeol mengoceh panjang lebar atas apa yang telah Sehun lakukan. Semua tentang apa yang Jongin katakan ternyata benar adanya. Chanyeol naik darah dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing begitu melihat keadaan perusahaan. Adiknya itu sungguh sudah keterlaluan.

Ia meraih ponsel dan segera menghubungi Sehun. Mencoba tetap menjaga tutur katanya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang sepakat untuk bertemu.

Tapi lihat bagaimana setelahnya.

Chanyeol berkoar-koar layaknya tengah berkampanye sedangkan yang menjadi respon Sehun hanyalah sebuah keterdiaman.

Ia bahkan duduk dengan begitu santai—bersandar sepenuhnya pada badan sofa dengan kedua kaki yang ia selojorkan, kedua tangannya bersedekap pada dada pula. Mendengarkan setiap penuturan sang kakak tanpa memberikan satu respon lain yang lebih pasti.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menghela nafasnya saja. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh miliknya dengan gusar dan menyesap isinya sedikit. Lalu setelah itu ia tatapi wajah Sehun kembali.

"Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk menghabiskan secangkir teh bersamamu Sehun. Katakan, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini, huh?"

Sehun menggerakkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Ia bergerak pelan merubah posisi duduk dengan pandangan tak lepas kepada Chanyeol barang sedikitpun.

"Hyung," Ia mengeluarkan kata pertamanya hari ini. "Santailah sedikit. Kau terus mengoceh dan kau tau, gayamu itu terlihat begitu kaku."

Sehun tarik kakinya dengan elegan lalu ikut menyesap cairan teh miliknya pula.

"Bukankah kau baru saja pulang berlibur, harusnya _mood_mu bisa lebih baik bukan?"

"Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Soyou nuna tak mendapati paspormu dimanapun. Kau pasti pergi ke luar negeri ya?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan. Nafasnya ia tarik pelan sebelum membuka matanya kembali. Ia tatapi Sehun sembari terus mencoba untuk menahan ledakan emosi yang hendak mencuat keluar dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyadari atas apa yang telah kau lakukan Sehun?" suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar rendah.

Di depannya Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

Sehun lagi tersenyum miring. Ia bahkan sempat berdecih sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan mengelilingi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal. Ayah membuat Luhan-ku menangis, ck."

Chanyeol membawa kepalanya kepada Sehun seketika. Ia melotot kepada adiknya itu dan di balas dengan raut datar milik Sehun.

"Aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk tak membuat Luhan menangis. Tapi lihat apa yang telah ayah lakukan—"

"Park Sehun!"

"Hyung…" Sehun menyela dengan cepat. "Sebenarnya kau marah karena aku menjual _file_ perusahaan atau karena kau tau aku adalah gay?"

"Apa?"

"Ayah bahkan akan mencoret namaku dari silsilah keluarga hanya karena masalah orientasi seksualku, kau pikir hal itu wajar?"

Chanyeol termangu untuk beberapa saat. Rahangnya yang sempat mengeras perlahan melunak. Tatapan matanya ikut berubah pula. Selama beberapa detik ke depan, Chanyeol pergunakan saat-saat itu untuk menatap langsung pada bola mata Sehun.

Ia coba untuk mendalami apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Rasanya sedikit aneh. Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati. Sehun walaupun terlihat begitu angkuh dan begitu menyebalkan, namun itulah setidaknya yang menjadi tameng ampuh atas segala perasaan kekalutan yang tengah laki-laki itu rasakan.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali lalu memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Kau yang menjual _file_ perusahaan, bagaimanapun juga itu sudah sangat berlebihan Sehun."

"Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya, hyung." Ia berdecak sekali lagi.

Pantatnya ia hempas kembali pada sofa yang sempat ia tinggalkan dan duduk dengan lebih santai di depan saudara sulungnya itu.

"Aku hanya menawari _file_ itu kepada temanmu yang bernama Jongin itu saja, setidaknya hal itu berhasil membuat ayah begitu marah bukan," Sehun terkikik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu tangannya meraba kantung mantel yang ia pakai. Mengeluarkan sebuah_ flashdisk_ lalu menyodorinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Semuanya masih aman."

Chanyeol menatap_ flashdisk_ di atas meja dan Sehun bergantian. Ia berkerut bingung—tak paham.

"Jadi kau… tidak menjualnya kepada perusahaan lain?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak dan tidak akan."

Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil _flashdisk_ itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Aku tau kau tak melakukan hal gila itu. Bagaimanapun pula kau masih tetap adik kecilku Sehun."

"Ck, menggelikan." Ia memutar bola matanya mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol. "Aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, hyung."

Ooh, Chanyeol segera tersadar atas apa yang menjadi awal segala permasalahan yang terjadi disini. Masalah perusahaan ia anggap beres dan kini tentu ia harus meminta kejelasan lain atas apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan kepadanya.

Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas meja dan lagi ia tatapi Sehun dengan lekat. Wajah adiknya itu sedikit lebih baik. Senyumnya terlihat aneh ia paksakan untuk terlihat pada sisi bibirnya.

"Apa yang menjadi awalnya, hm?"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi. Memejamkan matanya sesaat seolah tengah berusaha menerawang kepada hari lalu.

"Luhan… entah bagaimana dia begitu menarik perhatianku. Mungkin kau akan mengatakan aku ini konyol, hyung. Tapi sungguh awalnya ku kira Luhan adalah seorang perempuan."

**DEG**

Satu dentuman mengenai dada Chanyeol dengan telak. Tidak berlangsung lama memang, namun hal itu sukses membuat perubahan cukup berarti kepada dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai berubah tak nyaman pada tempatnya.

Penuturan kalimat Sehun sedikit banyak membuat ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Hanya butuh satu detik saja dan bayang-bayang B segera menguasainya.

"Aku bertemu Luhan di Jeju. Saat itu ia tengah menjadi _guide_ untuk rombongan pariwisata dari Beijing. Omong-omong Luhan sendiri berasal dari Beijing."

"…"

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kami mengobrol sebentar dan _yeah…_ kupikir aku tertarik padanya."

"Bagimana dengan…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup. Sehun bahkan menyergit mendengarkan perubahan suara kakaknya itu. Satu alisnya terangkat pada kening dan Chanyeol berdehem sekali lagi sebelum menyesap tehnya kembali.

"Orientasi seksualmu, apa kau sebenarnya memang gay?"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau bahkan lupa jika aku pernah mengencani putri Dekan kampusku."

Chanyeol tak ingat hal itu. Tapi tunggu dulu—

"Jadi orientasi seksualmu berubah setelah kau bertemu dengan… Luhan?" Bola mata Chanyeol semakin membuat besar mendengarnya.

Oh Tuhan… apa yang terjadi dengan Park bersaudara ini?

"Kau dapat berkata seperti ini karena belum melihat seperti apa Luhan itu, hyung…" Sehun bersungut di depannya. Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekatkan mulutnya kepada daun telinga Chanyeol lalu berbisik dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bokong Luhan bahkan lebih seksi dari bokong Nana nuna."

"YACK!" Chanyeol segera melempari gulungan tisu di dekatnya kepada Sehun. Meleset. Dan tawa adiknya itu semakin jelas terdengar saja.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Kembali mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang kembali naik. Chanyeol bahkan lupa jika adiknya itu cukup mesum dan juga kurang ajar kadang-kadang.

Seperti ini… dimana ia letakkan otaknya itu.

Oh jangan katakan jika Sehun pernah mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik istri-istrinya saat Chanyeol tak berada di sekitar mereka. Uh, Chanyeol harus bertanya kepada Nana dan Soyou saat ia pulang nanti.

"Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan err… Luhan kurasa bukanlah rencana yang bagus. Setidaknya pikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi di masa depan dengan status barumu nanti."

"Hyung kau tidak tau seperti apa _precious_nya Luhan. Ada berapa juta manusia gay di dunia ini yang menyempatkan diri mereka untuk mendekati Luhan-ku. Uh, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya mereka harus menyadari ada seorang Park Sehun yang akan menjadikan Luhan milik dia sepenuhnya."

"Kau berlebihan!" Chanyeol menggeram. Ia bahkan memutar bola matanya mendengarkan penuturan adiknya itu.

"Lagipula apa enaknya menikahi wanita?" Sehun bersungut -lagi-.

Chanyeol mendelik lagi mendengar kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Mereka cerewet dan bisanya hanya mengomel sepanjang hari. Setidaknya aku cukup kapok berhubungan dengan para makhluk berdada besar itu."

Chanyeol bahkan nyaris hendak melemparkan teko teh di atas meja kepada Sehun. Lidah adiknya itu demi apa semakin lama semakin tajam saja. Mulutnya sama kurang ajarnya dengan kelakuannya. Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Setidaknya kau lahir dari rahim wanita. Mereka yang akan melahirkan keturunanmu Sehun." Chanyeol merutuk dan Sehun malah tertawa -lagi- mendengarnya.

"Ohya? Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah akan berkepala tiga dan sampai sekarang masih belum memiliki anak. Apa salah dengan nuna-nuna itu?"

"Hei!"

**.**

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kembali meledak-ledak seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Ia bahkan mengoceh dua kali lebih banyak dan cepat di banding yang awal. Mengomeli Sehun habis-habisan bahkan menyumpahi adiknya itu dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati.

Sehun tak ambil peduli.

Bahkan ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi, dirinya masih dengan berani meminta kartu kredit saudara tertuanya itu.

Lalu meninggalkan sebuah janji jika ia akan meminta lagi kapan-kapan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Nafasnya masih belum stabil selepas berorasi panjang lebar seperti tadi, masih terlihat bergulung-gulung di dadanya.

Tapi begitu punggung Sehun hendak menghilang dari balik pintu, Chanyeol berteriak menyerukan kalimatnya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa Luhan-mu itu." Ini jelas sebuah ejakan namun Sehun dengan bodohnya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia makan siang bersama. Aku yang traktir."

Dan Sehun pun memberikan jempolnya—tanda setuju atas rencana kakaknya itu.

**.**

Ciuman itu semakin dalam tercipta. Pergesekan antara kulit ari dengan kulit yang lain terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Setiap kali ujung lidah bertemu, satu lenguhan tercipta.

Setiap kali remasan jemari besar itu pada pantatnya terasa, satu erangan ikut tercipta pula.

Yang lebih mungil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka pertama kali, sedang si yang lebih tinggi segera menjarahi kulit lehernya dan menghisap salah satu titik disana dengan penuh tenaga.

Erangan terdengar lagi. Bersamaan pula dengan remasan tak bertenaga pada otot bisep milik si tinggi—ulah si mungil.

"Bibirmu terasa begitu manis." Ia memuji.

Si mungil semakin bersemu mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin gelisah saja.

Si tinggi tampaknya semakin serius. Tangannya dengan perlahan keluar dari celana ketat berbahan kulit si mungil lalu memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Matanya menatap seduktif kepada tonjolan yang begitu terlihat jelas di bagian tengah selangkangan si mungil. Tak sadar, ia jilati atas bawah bibirnya yang mengering.

Kedua lututnya ia tekuk dan ia berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangan itu. Lalu kedua tangannya ia bawa pada masing-masing sisi pinggul dan ia turunkan celana kulit si mungil sampai sebatas lutut.

Sesuatu di balik sana semakin jelas terlihat saja. Di atasnya si mungil memalu. Ia seolah tengah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian si tinggi—dengan menggerakkan tubuh atasnya kesana kemari dengan tak beraturan.

Si tinggi mendongak sesaat dan ia temukan adalah ekspresi si mungil yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

Ia tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Tangannya yang mendingin sedikit bergetar ketika melepas kain terakhir itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Kencang sekali, bahkan di antara desahan-desahan lirih si mungil ikut bersatu dengan suara pacuan organ vital di rongga dada miliknya.

Kepalanya ia dekatkan dan ia dengus sesaat bau yang menguar dari kelamin si mungil. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam lalu ia gigit ujungnya dengan sensual.

"Ohh Tuhaannnhh!" Si mungil terpekik.

**.**

Chanyeol sontak membuka kedua matanya.

Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya dengan gila. Dan pacuan jantungnya terasa begitu nyata di tengah malam itu.

Satu tangannya mencengkeram bagian kiri dadanya dan meremasnya dengan tak sabar. Kepalanya ia angkat sedikit dan ia lirik bagian selangkangannya.

Gila. Gila. Gila.

Semuanya gila.

Seorang Park Chanyeol jelas merupakan orang gila di antara orang gila lainnya.

Demi bumi dan langit! Mimpi buruk apa itu?!

Chanyeol tidak sedang akan bermimpi basah bukan?

Dan dan apa itu tadi… penis? Mengapa bukan vagina? Biasanya selalu seperti itu.

Tapi mengapa kali ini malah penis dan ia bahkan hendak mengoral kelamin milik seorang laki-laki.

Chanyeol menghempaskan kepalanya lagi pada bantal dengan satu tangan ia letakkan di keningnya yang banjiri oleh keringat. Hal itu sepertinya di sadari oleh Soyou yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Wanita cantik itu terjaga dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam. Tangannya meraba-raba lampu tidur dan menghidupkan cahaya bertenaga kecil itu.

"Sayang ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

Ia segera merubah posisinya yang terlentang menjadi menyamping menghadap Soyou. Ia sedikit gugup menyikapi pertanyaan yang istrinya itu lontarkan.

"Ti-tidak ada. Tidurlah lagi, hm."

Chanyeol membenarkan letak selimut Soyou lalu mematikan lampu tidur kembali.

Chanyeol tak langsung memejamkan matanya. Rasa nyeri pada penisnya terasa sangat menganggu. Ia bisa saja membangunkan Soyou dan meminta istri cantiknya itu untuk membantu ia menyelesaikan permasalahan areal bawahnya itu.

Namun entah mengapa… Chanyeol tak berminat sama sekali.

Ia berakhir dengan mendengus lalu menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah besar-besar masuk ke dalam ruang kerja miliknya. Mengunci pintu lalu setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada disana.

Menyelesaikan urusan mendesaknya dengan mata terpejam menahan nikmat.

Disana ia menemukan wajah seseorang dengan _eyeliner_ tipis yang terlukis pada mata sipitnya.

Hal itu tak cukup sekali. Chanyeol masih bersemangat saja mengocok penisnya setelah mendapatkan orgasme pertama hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan orgasme keduanya di tengah malam itu sembari menyerukan satu kata di antara desisan berbahaya dari mulutnya.

Satu kata yang merupakan nama seseorang _nun_ jauh di Roma saja.

"**Baekhyun~!"**

**.**

Musim gugur akhirnya berganti dengan musim dingin.

Suasana dingin nan beku merayap dimana-mana. Rasanya sedikit menyebalkan dan juga malas untuk melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah.

Namun sepertinya tak berlaku dengan Chanyeol.

Ia cukup bersemangat dengan pergantian musim ini. Perancangan musim dingin -yang sempat di kambing hitamkan oleh Sehun- telah rampung dan perusahaannya merasa bangga meluncur produk terbaru mereka ke pasaran sana.

Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang baik, pikir Chanyeol.

Setidaknya pikiran dan juga tenaga terpakai sepenuhnya akan pekerjaan dan sedikit banyak membantu dirinya untuk tak memikiran makhluk bernama B—yang sialnya selalu merasuki pikiran saat tidur malamnya.

Kehidupannya terlihat berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

Sebagian besar waktu Chanyeol habiskan di perusahaan sedang kedua istrinya tetap sibuk pula dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai _modeling_. Hanya saja saat peluncuran produk musim dinginnya, Chanyeol tetap memakai Soyou dan juga Nana sebagai bintang iklannya sehingga dengan begitu kadang mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama pula.

Makan siang bersama atau merundingkan banyak hal mengenai produk terbarunya saat berada di ruang pemotretan.

Namun siang tadi, Sehun menghubungi dirinya. Menanyai perihal ajakan makan siang bersama yang sempat Chanyeol janjikan.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sesaat lalu mengangguk dua kali—menyetujui ajakan Sehun.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

**.**

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tak membuat dirinya bermimpi di siang bolong seperti ini. Jangankan bermimpi, berhalusinasi saja jangan sampai ia lakukan.

Namun apa yang ia lihat di depannya kini serasa tak nyata dan Chanyeol mengklaim jika dirinya tengah bermimpi saja.

Namanya Luhan.

Sehun memperkenalkannya seperti itu.

Wajahnya… cantik. Sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tubuhnya mungil—hanya sampai sekitaran pundak atau leher Sehun saja. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, gerakannya terlihat anggun pula.

Chanyeol déjà vu. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Atau perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya—lebih tepatnya.

Bukan untuk sosok yang sama.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat kencang hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Bukan kerena mamandangi paras Luhan. Bukan. Tapi lebih karena… ia mengingat seseorang di Roma saja.

B. Atau Baekhyun lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol meneguk air ludahnya sekali dengan susah payah. Perasaan tak nyaman membayang-bayangi dirinya dengan kalut. Jiwa serasa di bawa terbang jauh ke Roma dan setiap _memory_ itu pun terulang kembali dengan sendirinya.

Lalu beberapa pikiran-pikiran yang lainnya ikut menemani pula. Chanyeol setengah sadar dan mulai menghayal untuk dirinya sendiri. di sertai pula oleh beberapa pertanyaan—yang Chanyeol tak tau dirinya takkan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan kiranya apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan.

Seoul sedang berada dalam garis waktu siang dan itu berarti di Roma sedang berada dalam garis waktu malam.

Apakah Baekhyu tengah bernyanyi saat ini? Dentingan _tuts _piano dengan perpaduan suara merdunya pasti tengah Baekhyun perdengarkan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa rindu.

Pandangannya ia bawa keluar jendela restoran dan ia perhatikan lalu lalang masyarakat Seoul dengan mantel tebal mereka, berserakan di trotoar. Hal sekecil itupun nyatanya dapat pula membawa pikiran Chanyeol jatuh kepada Baekhyun lagi.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu pasti tengah memakai mantel juga bukan?

Kira-kira apa warnanya—Well, ini sangat konyol, namun Chanyeol benar melakukannya.

Ia tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Arah matanya ia bawa kepada objek di depannya kini kembali. Adiknya itu masih terlihat begitu semangat mengoceh sedari tadi. Membicarakan tentang Luhan juga rencana masa depan mereka dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.

Di sampingnya, Luhan menyahut sesekali dan ia menunduk tiap kali Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya. Dan Sehun melihat hal itu dengan tak suka.

"Kau seolah ingin menerkam Luhan-ku dengan tatapanmu itu, hyung."

Mata Chanyeol sontak bergulir kepada sosok Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia menatap adiknya itu dengan _innocent_ dan Sehun nyaris muntah melihat hal itu.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menyahut. Masih dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu meneguk minumannya sesaat.

"Aku akan langsung _to the point_ saja, hyung. Aku akan menikahi Luhan dalam waktu dekat ini."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol segera berubah. Jauh lebih serius dan menatap adiknya dengan sedikit terkejut. Peraduan garpu dengan pisau tak lagi terdengar. Luhan bahkan tak lagi melanjutkan acara makannya dan ia lirik Chanyeol dengan perasaan gelisah.

Sebenarnya sebelum mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk makan siang bersama Chanyeol, Luhan merasa was-was pula. Ia takut dan juga khawatir apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu terulang kembali padanya.

Namun Sehun menyakinkan perasaannya yang risau. Mengingat apa yang Sehun lakukan saat bertemu dengan orangtua laki-lakinya—bagaimana Sehun bahkan tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka barang sedikitpun, Luhan dapat bernafas lega pula.

Setidaknya laki-laki itu takkan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak berencana menikah di Seoul. Kurasa luar negeri lebih baik, di Eropa misalnya."

**Eropa.**

Chanyeol menggumankan satu kata itu tanpa suara.

Ia tak bisa lagi di katakan fokus dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Tatapan matanya memang mengarah kepada sang adik namun terlihat kosong. Jelas sekali jika pikirannya kembali mengudara entah kemana saat ini.

Eropa dengan sejuta kenangan yang tanpa sadar Chanyeol rasakan, semuanya merasuki dirinya dengan cepat.

Roma dengan sebuah kafe yang memiliki seorang primadona bagi pengunjung setia mereka. Juga Piazza Novana… sekelebat ingatan itu nyatanya telah meracuni kepalanya dengan begitu jeli.

"… Hyung… Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya?"

Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Ng ya?" sahutnya. "… itu ide yang bagus." Ia bersuara dengan tak yakin. Tangannya meraba-raba gelas di atas meja lalu menenguk sekali dengan cepat.

Mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan dari sepasang sejoli yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan aneh kepada Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya pada meja kembali lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Tentu saja… jadi kalian akan menikah di Eropa? Dimana? Di Jerman? Atau…"

"Italia. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah di Italia."

**Italia.**

Chanyeol semakin terpaku pada tempatnya.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol meminta kejelasan lain. Seolah takut dengar dan juga tak yakin atas apa yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Italia, hyung… jika memungkinkan kami akan tinggal di Vinanzia setelah menikah nanti." Sehun melirik Luhan di sampingnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Itu berlebihan Sehun. Kau butuh biaya besar untuk mewujudkan semua itu. Lagipula mengapa harus Italia? Negara di Eropa bukan hanya Italia saja, Belanda juga menganggumkan atau Spanyol? Spanyol bahkan adalah rumahnya _club_ sepak bola Real Madrid. Kau tidak tertarik?"

Chanyeol begitu menggebu-gebu mengatakannya.

Satu alis Sehun berjengit. Ia menatap kakaknya itu dengan tak paham.

Memangnya mengapa? Pikirnya.

"Kami suka Italia—"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Mungkin untuk biaya resepsi atau lainnya aku bisa mengatur hal itu. tapi untuk tinggal di luar negeri—" Chanyeol menggeleng sekali lagi—tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "aku takkan menghabiskan uang begitu saja hanya untuk kehidupan rumah tanggamu nanti Sehun."

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol melirik jam di tangannya sesaat lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Dan tanpa mendengarkan satu patah katapun lagi dari Sehun, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan restoran itu.

Sehun mendenggus kuat-kuat.

Di sampingnya Luhan menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol hyung benar Sehun. Itu terlalu berlebihan…"

"Tapi sayang—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika alasanmu hanya ingin tinggal di luar negeri setelah kita menikah nanti, kita bisa tinggal di rumah peninggalan orangtuaku di Beijing."

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan lalu balas menggenggam jemari lelaki terkasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut semua yang kau katakan saja."

**.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan lelah luar biasa. Pekerjaan di kantor berjalan dengan baik dan ia merasa cukup lega karena hal itu.

Ia baru saja pulang ke rumah dan tempat tinggalnya itu terasa begitu sepi.

Nana masih berada di kantor sedangkan Soyou pergi ke kantor agensi. Ia berakhir dengan penuh kesendirian tanpa ada satu istri pun yang mengurus dirinya yang lelah ini.

Chanyeol mendengus sekali lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Masih dengan jas dan sepatu yang terpasang di kakinya… perlahan tapi pasti matanya pun memberat.

Ia jatuh tertidur di jam lima sore itu dan nyaris mendapatkan sebuah mimpi dalam tidurnya. Hingga deringan notifikasi dari ponselnya pun bergetar dari kantung celana kain yang ia pakai.

Dengan malas Chanyeol meraih _gadget_nya itu dan membuka _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk dengan enggan.

Matanya setengah terpejam dan ia baca pesan elektronik itu dengan setengah sadar.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja dan kedua bola matanya sontak membesar. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan ia baca sekali lagi tulisan _hangul_ yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Sekali lagi dan sekali lagi.

Ia mengusap sekali wajahnya dengan kasar lalu menatap layarnya sekali lagi. Chanyeol tidak sedang berada dalam dunia lain—mimpi, dan berarti apa yang ia baca itu merupakan sesuatu yang nyata.

Chanyeol tak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Ia menuju nakas dan mengobrak-abrik isi laci itu lalu keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang tergesa. Jemari miliknya mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan tak sabaran dan menghubungi sederet _digit_ nomor yang tertera pada kotak perihal e-mail.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mengumpat sekali dan ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Setelah itu, lagi ia coba menghubungi seseorang di ujung sambungan dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

"Ayolah…" bisiknya seorang diri. "kumohon…"

.

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: +393133359188**

**Tanggal: 14 Desember 2014 17.23 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.]**

.

_**To Be Continue**_


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan review chap 4:

**parklili: **bekyun masih di roma kok jd ntar canyolnya nyusul kesana. btw makasih (lagi) udh baca ;))

**Kin Ocean: **kyknya banyak yg salah paham soal emailnya ya TT pdhal di perihal aku nyantumin kode negara italia kan (39) kalo kode negara korsel kan 82, bekyun masih di roma kok jd ntar canyolnya nyusul kesana. Dan itu si bekyun cuman modus aja, dia its oke aja di roma sana, saran kamu aku pertimbangin dulu ya hehe dan ini aku udh lanjut cepet kan btw makasih (lagi) udh baca ;))

**ayaya: **kyknya banyak yg salah paham soal emailnya ya TT pdhal di perihal aku nyantumin kode negara italia kan (39) kalo kode negara korsel kan 82, bekyun masih di roma kok jd ntar canyolnya nyusul kesana. Btw ini udh lanjut gledek yeth, makasih udh baca (lagi) chingu~

**yodaaaaa: **ini udh di lanjut ya~

**Vtae97: **ini udh di next ya~

**dims: **updated :)

**gue suka chanbaek: **sebelumnya maaf ya chingu, ff ini bukan ff pwp yang isinya mencakup nc semua, ff ini punya plot/jalan cerita sendiri dan nc cuman buat selingan aja. Fyi, ga semua ff reted M isinya musti ada sex activity di dalamnya, penggunaan kalimat atau dialog kasar (umpatan/makian), adegan pembunuhan semacamnya itu juga termasuk. M sendiri kepanjangannya adalah Mature yang artinya dewasa. Well, seenggaknya makasih udh nyempetin buat ngasih review

**xoxo: **kissuan itu bakal aku jabarin di chap ini ya dan makasih pujiannya *uhukk* fighting! :))

**Guest: **ini udh di lanjut ya~

**bee: **bekyun masih di roma ya, jdi ntar si canyol yg nyamperin kesana, makasih udh sempetin buat baca (lagi) chingu~

**chanyurrr: **ahahah udh insyaf nih ceritanya XD hooh bekyun masih di roma kok, jelasnya langsung baca chap di bawah ini ya hehe, dan makasih udh sempetin buat baca (lagi)~ :))

**.**

Aku kemarin lupa ngasih tau kalo plot ff ini bakal kayak siput, typo juga plis maklumin aja ya, aku kadang malas ngeedit dan happy reading (lagi) aja dah ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**10 Agustus 2014, **_

_**Hari terakhir Chanyeol berada di Roma.**_

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan ialah memejamkan matanya. Itu sudah seperti gerak reflek ketika dorongan kecepan bibir terasa baginya. Bibir tebal miliknya bertemu dengan pasti dengan sebuah bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Hanya tiga detik yang Chanyeol butuhkan sebelum akhirnya ia bawa bibirnya untuk bergerak di atas bibir si lelaki mungil. Menyesapnya dengan di sertai debaran jantung yang menggila—Chanyeol sadar betul jika ia menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menaikkan tangannya pada belakang pinggang itu. Memegangnya dengan sensual dan ia usap dengan hasrat yang tinggi.

Chanyeol memang lelaki dewasa yang kurang ajar. Cukup kurang ajar dengan menggigit bibir Baekhyun—bahkan untuk kesan ciuman pertama mereka. Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar menyapa sebagai respon. Lalu diikuti pula dengan putaran tak berbentuk dari jemari lentik Baekhyun pada bagian dadanya.

Setelahnya hal yang paling nyata yang Chanyeol rasakan ialah gerakan bibir lain yang menyambut ciuman yang ia awali. Kesannya sangat dalam. Terlampau dalam dan Chanyeol rasa ia akan menyerah saja dengan pergolakan batin dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin berubah menjadi sosok munafik yang akan selalu menyangkal betapa _special_nya laki-laki bernama Baekhyun ini.

Semua yang ada dalam dirinya seperti sebuah _magic_.

_Magic_ yang terus Chanyeol katai suatu bentuk sihir kurang ajar yang dengan sesuka hati mempemainkan pergolakan batin dirinya seperti ini.

Chanyeol semakin memejamkan matanya. Sangat erat hingga sebuah dentuman tanpa aba-aba mengenai dirinya dengan telak.

Chanyeol seolah menyadari sesuatu yang lain dengan cepat.

Matanya yang sempat terpejam kini sontak terbuka. Dan hal pertama yang irisnya tangkap adalah sesuatu yang ada pada Baekhyun. Kelopak mata yang terpejam dan Chanyeol dapat rasakan betul bagaimana intim posisinya ia dengan lelaki mungil itu sekarang.

Belum lagi penyatuan bibir yang basah saling mengenai satu sama lain. Teksturnya lembut dan begitu menggoda birahi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ini.

Sayangnya setan-setan penggoda itu sedang tak melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik.

Cukup keterlaluan memang ketika Chanyeol menarik dirinya begitu saja. Melepas tautan bibir mereka, bahkan langkahnya pun ikut mundur satu langkah.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dengan sayu. Wajahnya tampak begitu merah karena merona dan sedikit terjadi perubahan pada tekstur bibir tipisnya— terlihat lebih bengkak.

Chanyeol melihat hal itu dengan terkejut. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat saja. Langkah semakin banyak mundur dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan kecewa.

Senyuman kecut tersunggingkan dari bibir yang baru saja Chanyeol kecapi itu. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan kembali lalu ia usap perlahan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau—" Chanyeol tercekat. Kata-kata yang hendak ia suarakan seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk mengatakannya sepenggal kalimat di antara rasa terkejutnya itu.

"Kau sungguh—"

Baekhyun mengulum satu senyum palsu—meremehkan dan juga merasa di remehkan. Ia menatap Chanyeol sejurus lalu berganti raut wajah begitu datar setelahnya. Chanyeol semakin terkejut saja. Lelaki asing yang menarik perhatiannya itu semakin terlihat asing saja. Chanyeol seolah merasa berada dalam sebuah situasi yang tidak seharusnya ia pijaki.

"Aku bahkan telah mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dari ini, lalu mengapa kau begitu terkejut?" Baekhyun bersuara sama datarnya dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Rasa keterkejutan masih terlalu lama mengusai dirinya. Ia berakhir dengan berdiri mematung saja pada tempatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran apapun mengapa kau… mendekatiku. Seorang straight bahkan memberikan sebuah perhatian kepada seorang gay, aku tidak berpikir hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar."

"…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran?"

"…"

Chanyeol tetap membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Antara bingung dan juga enggan untuk menyahut, namun jelasnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Karena dirinya pun… tak tau.

Mengapa dirinya seperti ini, mengapa melakukan hal seperti ini… Chanyeol pun tak tau mengapa.

Baekhyun benar, terlihat sangat tak wajar seorang straight memberikan sebuah perhatian -lebih- kepada seorang gay—kasusnya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri.

Sebuah ketakutan tak beralasan. Chanyeol memiliki banyak hal untuk ia segani disini.

Pikirannya yang buntu semakin membuntu saja dan hatinya malah bergolak dari arah yang seharusnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tak baik. Terdengar sedikit bergetar antara gugup—atau juga merasa takut.

Satu kening milik Baekhyun terangkat tak sadar begitu mendengarnya. "Apa yang salah denganmu?" ia mengulang dengan nada tanpa intonasi. Sedikit memberikan sebuah ekspresi terkecut, seolah pertanyaan yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan merupakan pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"H-uh?" suatu gumanan meluncur dengan tak pasti dari belahan bibir Chanyeol.

"Akan menjadi hal yang wajar saja jika seorang laki-laki datang mendekatiku seperti ini. Tapi akan menjadi sangat tak wajar jika seorang straight yang melakukannya, kau bahkan telah menikah. Chanyeol, apa kau tertarik padaku?"

Iris Chanyeol sontak membesar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya dan memasang raut wajah yang terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar di katakan terkejut. Well, Chanyeol merasa sangat _shock_ disini.

Raut wajah datar milik Baekhyun masih terpantri di depannya. Chanyeol semakin merasa tak baik. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi sana dan menghilang dari negara ini. Seharusnya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar dan pergi.

Tapi jangankan untuk melangkah pergi, bergerak sedikit saja terasa tak mungkin baginya sekarang. Chanyeol merasa lumpuh secara intelektual, ia rasa.

"Kau mungkin memiliki banyak pemikiran buruk tentangku, aku gay dan semuanya pasti terlihat begitu menjijikkan bagi seorang straight sepertimu," Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum pahit. Bola matanya sedikit bergerak kesana-kemari, seolah tengah menerawang dan ketika ia temukan satu kenangan lama… senyumnya semakin bertambah miris saja terlihat.

Ia dengan kaku menengakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku tidak seperti itu…" Baekhyun setengah berguman mengatakannya. Nada bicaranya mulai berubah. Sedikit lebih rendah dan juga tersirat nada keraguan di sela-sela kalimat akhirnya.

"Aku mencoba menjaga diriku dengan baik, bahkan aku berusaha keras agar orang-orang tak menyentuh kulitku walau hanya sedikit."

Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah itu. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Hanya menatap satu objek pada retina milik Chanyeol lalu ia pun kembali menyambung kata.

"Rasanya aneh membiarkanmu menciumku seperti itu."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tenang—entah karena apa—setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Diameter matanya pun perlahan mulai menyusut kembali.

Keterdiaman menjemput selama kurun waktu beberapa detik. Menghembuskan nafas masing-masing dengan kaku sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun coba hilangkan kecanggungan itu dengan mengulas sebuah senyuman samar pada sisi bibirnya kembali.

Sesaat saja sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan mulai menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol di ujung koridor.

Chanyeol tak mencegah. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan terlihat semakin dalam bersamaan dengan suara gesekan alas sepatu Baekhyun yang menapak pada lantai, semakin lama semakin terdengar mengecil hingga akhirnya suara itu menghilang.

Baekhyun mungkin telah menghilang di di perempatan koridor di ujung sana.

Tak tau mengapa… rasanya sedikit menyeramkan jika Chanyeol berbesar hati ingin mengakuinya. Baekhyun pergi… dan relung hatinya terasa hampa tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Ia mulai mengambil langkah mundur yang lain—pikirnya merupakan saat yang tepat baginya untuk pergi sekarang, tapi—

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun memanggil namanya kembali.

Sontak Chanyeol menghentikan langkahan kakinya yang mulai mengantung di udara kakinya, bersamaan dengan mengangkat kepalanya pula. Irisnya sedikit melebar begitu ia temukan Baekhyun berdiri menghadapnya di depan sana. Terpisah oleh rentangan jarak tak seberapa jauh di depannya.

Baekhyun terlihat mempesona bagi penglihatannya, Chanyeol tak dapat mencegah dirinya menggumankan kalimat itu dalam khayalannya.

"Kuharap ini bukan kali terakhir kita bertemu."

**.**

Chanyeol mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya selama beberapa menit saja. Mencoba untuk bisa lebh jeli dan jernih lagi memikirkan mengapa ia melakukan hal gila ini.

Tapi sayangnya tak bisa dan Chanyeol pikir dirinya sama sekali tak mampu. Pada kenyataannya dirinya memang tak memiliki pemikiran yang lain; baginya hanyalah cepat sampai ke Roma dan menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Pesawat tujuan Roma telah berada di atas awan.

Lima atau enam jam ke depan, Chanyeol akan kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Italia kembali. Mengubur segala perasaan pra duga tak menyenangkan juga perasaan kalut tak tertahankan, perlahan Chanyeol coba untuk memejamkan matanya perlahan.

**.**

Suasana lenggang begitu terasa ketika Nana sampai ke rumah dua jam lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit setelah kepergian mendadak Chanyeol. Ia menyerukan nama Soyou dan cukup senang begitu mengetahui si pemilik nama tengha berada di dapur. Ia urung menaiki tangga dan untuk berbalik masuk ke dapur. Soyou terlihat sibuk mengaduk sesuatu dari dalam panci dengan air mendidih di panasi oleh api.

"Hei," Soyou menyapa seperti biasa.

Nana menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya dan meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja makan. Lalu menghampiri Soyou belakang _counter_ dapur. Ia perhatikan apa yang ada di dalam sana dan Nana merasa sedikit senang mengetahuinya.

Sup kecambah terlihat nikmat di dalam panci. Nana merasa lapar tiba-tiba karena hal itu.

Pandangannya lalu ia sapu ke seluruh sudut rumah dan ia dapati masih merupakan sebuah keheningan seperti biasa.

"Chanyeol belum pulang?" Tanyanya. Masih dengan arah pandangan ia bawa menyeluruh.

"Chanyeol pergi." Soyou menjawab tanpa minat.

Ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk lalu mematikan konpor. Setelahnya ia sajikan sup buatannya itu ke dalam masing-masing mangkuk.

Alis Nana sedikit menyergit bingung.

"Tadi Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pulang padaku saat berada di kantor sore tadi." Nana menatap temannya itu dengan bingung.

Soyou tak lekas menjawab. Ia membawa dua mangkuk itu di sajikan di atas meja makan lalu menempatkan dirinya pula disana. Nana ikut langkahnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Soyou.

"Aku pulang dengan rumah dalam keadaan kosong dan kamar yang begitu berantakan." Soyou menatap Nana setelahnya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca dan Nana pun semakin bingung saja melihat hal itu.

"Juga tak ada paspor milik Chanyeol di dalam laci."

Nana tercengang selama beberapa detik mendengar sambungan kalimat dari Soyou. Otak lelahnya coba ia terjemahankan maksud dari pernyataan Soyou beberapa saat yang lalu. Detik bergerak cepat mengisi keheningan dan Soyou di yang duduk di depannya terlihat tak sabar. Respon siput Nana semakin memperburuk _mood_nya saja.

Pulang dan yang ia dapati hanyalah kamar dalam keadaan berantakan juga paspor milik Chanyeol yang menghilang dari dalam laci. Apalagi yang ia pikirkan kecuali Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang—lagi. Pergi ke luar negeri sudah pasti.

Wanita itu coba untuk menerka-nerka dan ia sangka Chanyeol pasti tengah memiliki pekerjaan mendadak ke luar negeri. _Well,_ sampai tak memberitau istrinya? Mungkin tidak kepada dirinya, mungkin Nana. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Menurutmu apakah hal itu terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Nana," ia memanggil nama temannya itu dengan tak minat.

Sejujurnya Soyou tak ingin mengujari hal ini, dirinya masih tak yakin dan lagi… ia tak memiliki bukti kuat lainnya. Hanya bermodalkan prasangka buruk juga sebuah cuplikan suara aneh malam lalu—hanya itu yang ia miliki.

Salahkan otaknya yang buntu dan Soyou pikir ia perlu mengatakan hal ini kepada Nana. Setidaknya Nana merupakan istri Chanyeol pula. Soyou hanya beranggapan ini untuk kebaikan mereka bertiga.

"Um ya?"

Nana lagi meresponnya dengan lambat. Otaknya masih sibuk mencairkan pernyataan tanpa kejalasan milik Soyou beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tarik pandangannya untuk menatap Soyou yang memanggilnya dan mencoba untuk fokus kepada wanita yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Chanyeol?"

"H-huh?"

Soyou meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja—sedikit memberikan bantingan yang menghasilkan sebuah dentingan suara logam yang beradu dengan kaca meja, setelahnya ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bola matanya ia gulirkan pada Nana dan ia habiskan selama beberapa saat hanya sekedar menatap iris lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa… Chanyeol seperti tengah berada dalam sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain?"

**.**

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe yang tak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki Korea itu menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang sebagai ongkos lalu segera beranjak keluar dari dalam taksi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sejenak bagian depannya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sana. Ia menemui seorang pria yang berjaga pada meja kasir dan menunjukkan secarik kertas kepada si pria.

Pria itu memperhatikannya sejenak lalu mengangguk kepada Chanyeol. Tanpa suara ia keluar dari balik meja kasir dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam. Retetan pintu terlihat banyak di sepanjang koridor asing yang Chanyeol lewati.

Sekilas terlihat seperti tengah melewati koridor-koridor hotel, ya sesuatu seperri itu.

Si pria kasir berhenti tiba-tiba. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah kamar dan berujar pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di depan pintu dengan bodoh.

"He's waiting for you."

Darah Chanyeol berdesir sekali. Wajahnya terasa menghangat dan jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan tak nyaman.

Kenyataan jika seseorang di dalam kamar sana tengah menunggu kedatangannya membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunggunya membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat tak nyaman.

Tangannya perlahan melayang di udara. Mengetukkan pintu kayu itu tiga kali lalu memutar kenop setelahnya. Pintu ia dorong dengan perlahan dan suara deritan kusen terdengar lirih.

Keadaan kamar tamaram ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Sebuah lampu tidur berwarna kuning dengan energi yang kecil menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu. Ragu Chanyeol pun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya kembali.

"Baek-Baekhyun?" ia memanggil nama laki-laki itu dengan perasaan was-was.

Hening merespon. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pergesekan alas sepatu Chanyeol saja dengan lantai kayu di bawahnya. Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat menuju sumber cahaya dan matanya sedikit menyipit ketika menangkap sebuah bayangan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol?" sebuah suara lain menyambut.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Arahnya terdengar begitu dekat dengan letak lampu tidur. Bayangan yang sempat Chanyeol tangkap melakukan sebuah perubahan dan bola mata milik Chanyeol melebar setelahnya.

"Baekhyun!" ia menyerukan nama laki-laki itu tanpa sadar. Canyeol berjongkok di depan si lelaki mungil yang menekuk lututnya. Meja kecil yang menjadi tumpuan lampu tidur tidur menyisakan sedikit jarak dengan dinding. Baekhyun duduk meringkuk pada lantai di celah sana dan mengenggam kain bajunya erat-erat.

Kepalanya ia donggakkan begitu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar huniannya. Namun tak bergerak satu inci pun. Baru ketika Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tak menghamburkan diri masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol terkesiap selama beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terasa begitu tegang ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Tangannya dengan sangat kaku ia bawa melingkar pada punggung laki-laki mungil di depannya ini.

"Kau-kau sungguh datang?" suara Baekhyun terendam pada dada Chanyeol. Diikuti pula dengan punggung miliknya yang terasa bergetar dan wajahnya semakin dalam masuk pada kain mantel yang di kenakan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berubah khawatir. Mengesampingkan gejolaknya yang semakin menggila Chanyeol coba usap punggung itu dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun menglafalkan kalimatnya dalam bahasa Korea yang lagi semakin membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Baekhyun…"

"Terima kasih…"

Menit terbunuh dalam diam. Rasanya begitu canggung ketika harus saling berdekap tubuh dalam keadaan tamaram seperti ini. Suasananya terasa begitu melankolis.

Bagi tipikal laki-laki yang romantis dan penuh sejuta satu pesona, ini merupakan hal biasa saja. Kerap terjadi malah dan bahkan Chanyeol sering merencanakan suasana seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah acara makan malam dengan para wanitanya.

Namun rasanya sangat luar biasa ketika suasana seperti ini malah tercipta tanpa perencanaan dan lagi… ia bersama Baekhyun kali ini.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman untuk ia peluk. Rasanya begitu pas dan rasanya… menyenangkan. Chanyeol bahkan sempat memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik hanya untuk merasakan lebih dalam lagi suasana seperti ini.

Chanyeol akan merindukan _moment_ seperti ini.

Hati kecilnya bahkan sempat meraung-raung meminta kepalanya untuk sedikit tertunduk hanya untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari pucuk kepalanya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol masih dapat menahan diri pula.

Ia berdehem sekali dan menepuk punggung milik Baekhyun—sampai si mungil itu hendak jatuh tertidur saja dalam rengkuhannya. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

Chanyeol bergerak sedikit dalam posisinya dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menarik wajahnya dari dada di tinggi. Chanyeol bangkit dan dengan _gentle _ia tuntun Baekhyun untuk ikut bangkit pula. Setelahnya ia dudukkan laki-laki itu pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

Langkah Chanyeol terlihat tergesa menuju pintu dan tangan mulai meraba saklar yang terletak di dekat pintu.

Suasana terang segera melingkupi kamar itu. Tempatnya lebih sempit dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Terdapat sebuah sofa di sudut dan sebuah teve pula sebagai pemanis waktu bersantai. Dari sana, di sebelah kiri pintu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan ada sosok Baekhyun di pinggirannya.

Sosok mungil yang tertunduk itu segera tertangkap dengan sangat jelas pada indera milik Chanyeol dan lagi laki-laki tinggi itu melebarkan bola matanya.

Ini merupakan pemandangan baru baginya.

Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan sebuah baju bahan rajut berwarna putih -bukan mantel seperti pertama kali ia lihat-. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus pula tanpa mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh itu. yang terlihat sama mungkin hanyalah sebuah syal yang berwarna hitam masih melilit pada leher miliknya.

Chanyeol mendekat kembali. Irisnya masih belum dapat kembali pada ukuran normal dan lagi ia dapati beberapa hal aneh pada wajah milik Baekhyun. Jemari besarnya dengan gatal mengangkat dagu si mungil dan ia perhatikan dengan seksama wajah manis itu.

Ada sebuah lebam pada sudut mata kanannya dan luka sobek yang telah mengering pada sudut bibir kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan kekhawatiran Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Ia mulai menerka-nerka sendiri apa yang telah terjadi pada si mungil ini?

Apakah seseorang menyakitinya? Siapa? Mengapa orang itu menyakiti Baekhyun? Mengapa dia melakukannya?

Setidaknya retetan kalimat itulah yang mendominasi isi otaknya.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan gemetar merambah naik dan ia sentuh bekas lebam pada mata kanan milik Baekhyun. Tak tau mengapa, Chanyeol merasa begitu sakit mendapati pemandangan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidaklah seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebagai B.

Sosoknya yang mengangumkan terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini.

Matanya biasanya memancarkan sebuah sinar keagungan di hari lalu dan Chanyeol merasa rindu untuk saling bertatap muka dengan indera indah dalam balutan kelopak sipit itu kembali. Beberapa goresan pinsil _eyeliner _terlihat tak beraturan sekitaran matanya.

Mungkin Baekhyun sempat menangis dan goresan hitam yang terlukis disana pun meluntur.

Chanyeol hanya dapat berspekulasi sendiri.

Bola mata miliknya perlahan turun pada tangan Baekhyun. Menyibak lengan baju dan kembali ia dapati pemandangan serupa yang tersampir disana.

Beberapa goresan merah memanjang terlihat begitu jelas pada kulitnya yang putih. Chanyeol melihat hal itu dengan perasaan yang semakin tak dapat di katakan baik. Dengan sedih ia bawa pandangannya kembali untuk bertubrukan dengan iris milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

Baekhyun memberikan ia sebuah menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Tidak. Jangan rumah sakit." Jawabnya pula dengan cepat. Di sertai pula dengan gelengan kepala. Rambut hitam legamnya bergerak pelan mengikuti gravitasi.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tak mengerti. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan ragu dan ia tarik nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku hanya tak ingin berada disini, Chanyeol."

**.**

"A-apa maksudmu?" suara Nana bergetar menyahut pernyataan Soyou.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol tengah berselingkuh?" ia menegaskan pertanyaannya dengan nada tak percaya.

Soyou hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lagi. Minatnya akan sup kecambah tak lagi terasa. Ia mengabaikan isi mangkuknya begitu saja dan Nana pun sama. Sup telah mendingin, sama seperti situasi tak mengenakkan yang mulai melingkupi keduanya.

"Aku hanya merasa Chanyeol bersikap begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Bersikap aneh bukan berarti dia bermain di belakang kita, Soyou."

Nana tampak tak begitu suka dengan spekulasi milik wanita bermarga Kang itu. _Mood_nya ikut menjadi buruk pula dan ia hendak bangkit meninggalkan meja makan ketika Soyou menyerukan kalimatnya kembali.

"Apa menurut wajar ketika mendapati Chanyeol beronani sedangkan aku berada di sampingnya malam itu?"

Langkah Nana sontak terhenti. Punggungnya berbalik cepat menghadap Soyou kembali.

"Kupikir saat itu Chanyeol mencoba memahamiku yang pulang larut kemarin. Tapi pada kenyataannya…" Soyou berdecih sekali dengan nada dramatis.

"Chanyeol bahkan menggumankan nama orang lain."

Rahang Nana jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"A-apa?" suaranya terdengar begitu gemetar. Kakinya mulai tak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan baik. Nana mulai menggapai-gapai kursi dan ia hempaskan tubuhnya tak bertenaga disana.

Nana hanya berharap jika Soyou tengah bercanda saja saat ini.

**.**

Langit telah berubah gelap di Roma.

Malam telah ganti menemani dan Chanyeol sadar jika ini merupakan kamis malam. Merupakan hari pertama dari tujuh hari yang lain bagi Baekhyun untuk memperdengarkan suara merdunya pada lantai dua di kafe.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan sendiri. Mungkin para penggemarnya akan menelan kecewa karena Baekhyun tak dapat tampil malam ini.

Chanyeol bukanlah pihak yang harus di salahkan karena Baekhyun tak dapat menghibur para penggunjung kafe. Bukan salahnya kerena malam ini Baekhyun malah berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Berbagi satu kamar hotel dengan sebuah ranjang enam kaki di tengah ruangan.

Jangan berpikiran kotor. Birahi Chanyeol sedang tak naik, lagipula batinnya sedang merana—bahasa kerennya adalah galau.

Di balkon kamar hotel di lantai sembilan itu Chanyeol mengisi kesendiriannya dengan memandangi langit saja. Sembari menunggui Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Laki-laki itu cukup keras kepala dengan bersikeras untuk membasahi dirinya dengan air. Dia bilang tubuhnya terasa gerah selepas keluar dari kamar yang telah ia huni hampir tiga terakhir itu. Chanyeol sempat menolak pula. Baginya kondisi Baekhyun sedang tak dapat di katakan baik, sakit adalah nama lainnya.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu pula.

Suhu badannya normal kecuali luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan Baekhyun pun telah mengisi kamar mandi hotel itu hampir dua puluh menit lamanya.

Chanyeol mulai merasa bosan. Kakinya beranjak dari balkon dan masuk ke dalam kembali. Menarik pintu geser dan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut setengah basah dan sebuah jubah mandi yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya sedikit berbeda tanpa adanya polesan make up ini seperti hari biasanya. Namun di mata Chanyeol, Baekyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan raut wajah polos yang terpantri disana.

Baekhyun ikut mengulas senyumanya pula. Kali ini terlihat lebih baik dan Chanyeol merasa lega karena hal itu.

Chanyeol memberi kode agar Baekhyun mendekat dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Baekhyun menurut. Sedang Chanyeol menuju nakas dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih sebelum ikut menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu per satu yang ada di dalam plastik putih itu. Hanya merupakan sebuah kelengkapan pertolongan pertama dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan menyergit.

Chanyeol tanpa segan menarik simpul jubah mandi Baekhyun pada sisi pinggangnya dan Baekhyun segera menahan pergerakan laki-laki itu.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan Chanyeol masih belum mengerti apa yang menjadi siratan tatapan mata si mungil. Ia malah memindahkan tangan Baekhyun yang menahan pergerakan lengannya dan melanjutkan niatan awalnya itu.

"Aku melihat beberapa luka di sekitar punggungmu tadi, maaf. Sekarang biarkan aku mengobatimu, hm?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan punggung laki-laki itu setelahnya itu.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dan sama sekali tak menyadari seperti apa perubahan wajah Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Bagaimana ketika jubah mandi itu mulai menjuntai jatuh sampai batas pinggangnya dan hamparan kulit putih itu menyapa penglihatan Chanyeol dengan begitu leluasa. Chanyeol lagi merasa tak paham mengapa dirinya merasa sulit bergerak tiba-tiba. Menelan liurnya serasa menelan bongkahan karang saja—sulit sekali.

Jujur… sebenarnya Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang terlihat _special _disini. Punggung Baekhyun terlihat mulus—mungkin tanpa beberapa goresan yang tersemat disana, akan sangat sempurna terlihat. Ketika Chanyeol coba untuk menyentuhnya—Oh Tuhan! Mengapa bisa halus sekali.

Dirinya seolah tengah mengusap kulit bayi saja. Halus dan juga sangat lembut.

Gemetar dan Chanyeol mulai mengambil salep yang sempat ia keluarkan dari dalam plastik dan mengeluarkan sedikit pada ujung telunjuknya kemudian ia oleskan palan-pelan pada beberapa bagian yang luka pada hamparan kulit punggung itu.

Suara desisan lirih Baekhyun terdengar dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari sana.

"Maaf," ia berujar tak enak hati.

Baekhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan kembali Chanyeol mengoleskan salep di ujung telunjuknya pada bagian luka yang ada disana. Bola matanya mulai mengitari dengan nakal pada setiap aspek punggung Baekhyun. Memperhatikan seperti apa bentuk goresan luka dan juga seperti apa warna merah pekat pada seputaran pundak dan lehernya.

Merah pekat?

Gerakan jemari Chanyeol terhenti.

Fokusnya mulai di ambil alih oleh warna merah tak wajar dan ia merasa sama sekali tak asing dengan hal itu. Merahnya sedikit gelap dan jika di perhatikan dengan jeli warnanya sedikit keungungan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dalam diam dan ia habiskan waktu selama beberapa saat untuk memperhatikan warna serupa pada pundak juga leher si lelaki mungil itu.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan apapun lagi yang menari-nari pada punggungnya, Baekhyun pun menoleh. Ia hanya reflek sana menaikkan jubah mandinya kembali lalu segera berbalik badan setelah itu.

"Ada apa?" suara lembutnya menyadarkan dunia pikir Chanyeol.

Si lelaki tinggi menggeleng dengan kikuk. Ia memasukkan kembali salep itu ke dalam plastik dan menyimpannya kembali di atas nakas. Matanya melirik sebuah kantung kertas di kaki tempat tidur dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau apakah ukurannya pas untukmu," Chanyeol berkata dengan canggung. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tak paham namun tetap menjulurkan tangannya menerima pemberian si lelaki tinggi.

"Ada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di lantai lima dan aku hanya melihat-lihat sebentar." Chanyeol tak cukup bodoh pula dengan tak menyadari maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun itu. Ia menjawab dengan cepat dan melihat hal itu dengan geli.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai respon.

Senyap kembali menjemput.

Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kembali untuk berganti pakaian yang Chanyeol belikan di dalam sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah menatap bodoh pada bidang datar _vertical_ pintu kamar mandi lalu mengusak rambutnya frustasi setelah itu.

_Ada apa denganmu Park Chanyeol?!_ Ia berdesis dalam hati.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar dalam kantung celananya. Chanyeol merongoh kantung celananya tanpa minat dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini.

Matanya melebar begitu mendapati nama kontak 'Ayah' tersampir pada layarnya.

Oh… semoga ini merupakan hal yang baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya Chanyeol berharap seperti itu.

Langkahnya ia bawa besar-besar menuju balkon kembali lalu menerima panggilan ayahnya dari Seoul sana.

"Apa yang telah saja kau lakukan? Kau menyewa gedung resepsi untuk anak itu?"

Chanyeol segera tau siapa yang di maksudkan oleh Tn. Park dengan 'anak itu'. Mengenai gedung resepsi, oh… Chanyeol segera paham tanpa harus di belitkan dengan kalimat-kalimat penjelas lainnya. Pembicaraan ini tentu mengenai Sehun.

Suara ayahnya terdengar tak baik begitu sambungan mereka terdengar. Chanyeol tercekat. Pikirannya kembali terbelah dan ia tepuk keningnya kuat-kuat.

"Ayah aku bisa jelaskan hal ini—"

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Mengenai anak idiot itu dengan semua hal gila yang telah dia lakukan, huh? Dimana kau letakkan otakmu Park Chanyeol!" Ayahnya mengumpat setelahnya.

Chanyeol tak mampu menjawab.

Ia merasa segan dengan orangtua laki-lakinya itu. Mungkin berbanding balik dengan Sehun yang dapat berkelakuan seperti apapun yang laki-laki itu ingin lakukan.

Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak hal agar dapat hidup dengan baik. Ia bersekolah dan mengenyam pendidikannya dalam jenjang yang tinggi dan sudah seharusnya ia berkelakuan sepadan dengan apa yang ia timba selama ini.

Jangan bahas mengenai Sehun dan seluruh predikat buruknya soal pendidikan.

Chanyeol bahkan bertaruh Sehun takkan mampu menghitung perkalian layaknya anak taman kanak-kanak saja, melakukan pembagian dan jangan tanyakan mengenai trigeometri… Sehun buta seratus persen.

Untungnya ia lahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan berwajah tampan pula.

Setidaknya ada berapa banyak gadis yang jatuh hati pada pesonanya. Sedikit di sayangkan jika pada akhirnya Sehun malah berbalik menaruh hati kepada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya.

Kalimat terakhir itu pun seolah menjadi _point plus_ betapa frustasinya Tn. Park kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan semua alasan gilamu Chanyeol. Temui aku di jam makan siang."

Pikiran Chanyeol merapat segera begitu kalimat ayahnya itu terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya tiba-tiba. Ia menjadi gelagapan sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja berubah kelimpungan pada posisinya.

"Ti-tidak bisa ayah, aku… sedang berada di luar negeri sekarang." Suaranya terdengar pelan namun dapat di tangkap dengan sangat jelas oleh Tn. Park di ujung sambungan sana.

"Luar negeri?"

"Ya—aku menemui rekan bisnisku di… di Taipe."

Tn. Park terdengar menghela nafasnya di ujung sana.

"Rampungkan segala urusanmu. Kita sungguh harus bicara Chanyeol, setidaknya mengapa kau menaruh urusan tangan dengan urusan anak itu."

Setelah itu sambungan di putus oleh Tn. Park. Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu selama dua atau tiga hari kedepan—tergantung sebesar apa kadar keinginannya untuk terus bersama Baekhyun, ehmm—dapat ia pergunakan untuk memikirkan beberapa alasan masuk akal mengenai campur tangan ia dengan rencana gila adiknya, Sehun.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir sendiri.

Benar juga, mengapa dirinya tenang-tenang saja dengan orientasi penyimpang adiknya itu? Bahkan ikut turun tangan pula mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan merelakan pendapatan pribadinya untuk pembayaran atas segala biaya persiapan pernikahan tak wajar itu.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengusak rambutnya kembali. Mencengkram helaiannya dengan kuat sampai urat pelipisnya ikut mencuat. Berdenyut dengan pelan tiap kali Chanyeol coba memikirkan alasan mengapa ia sampai melakukan hal gila ini.

Chanyeol hanya terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari jika Baekhyun telah berada di belakangnya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu sempat mencuri dengar beberapa kalimat juga dan ia merasa tak enak hati tiba-tiba.

Ujung baju -yang Chanyeol belikan- ia pilin dengan tak nyaman.

"Chanyeol," ia memanggil nama lelaki tinggi itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol cukup tersentak kaget dan segera ia balikkan badannya segera menghadap si mungil.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terpantri pada wajahnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya agar semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol lalu ia dongakkan kepalanya setelah itu.

"Maaf… aku sungguh tak tau kau berada di Korea saat itu. Jika kutau, aku pasti takkan memintamu datang, maaf…" sesalnya.

Kini Chanyeol lah berubah tak enak hati.

Baekhyun pasti berpikir Chanyeol merasa menyesal karena kembali ke Roma hanya karena pesan bodoh yang ia kirimkan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat—menyangkal apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu." Kata Chanyeol.

Tatapan bersalah yang Baekhyun pancarkan membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Ia dekati sosok mungil itu dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kamar kembali.

"Kau sedang mendapat masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia urung menempatkan diri pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan memilih untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Si lelaki bermarga Park itu tak segera menjawab. Ia lagi menarik lengan Baekhyun lagi—mengajaknya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Baru setelahnya Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh sebagai respon.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tak harus kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menepuk satu bagian kosong pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Baekhyun dengan ragu mendekat dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya pula.

Keduanya berbaring dengan canggung dan keterdiaman pun menjemput setelah itu. Chanyeol melirik lelaki mungil itu lebih sering dan memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas tau apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan namun urung untuk berujar apa-apa.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara terlampau rendah. Ragu dan juga merasa bodoh telah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya kepada Chanyeol sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Lagipula Baekhyun tak memiliki pertimbangan untuk menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang tanpa sadar. Ia serta merta membawa satu lengannya berada di bawah kepala Baekhyun sedang tangan yang lainnya ia rengkuh punggung laki-laki itu. setelahnya kepala Baekhyun ia bawa untuk menempel dengan dadanya dan lagi si mungil menurut saja.

"Aku merasa aneh harus mengatakannya tapi…"

Baekhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya ketika ia dengar Chanyeol bersuara di atasnya. Ujung hidungnya bersinggungan dengan tak sengaja dengan dagu milik Chanyeol dan laki-laki tinggi itu merundukkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung pada bola mata milik Baekhyun yang bersandingan dengan bola mata miliknya pula.

"Aku memikirkan apa yang kau tanyakan di hari terakhir itu," sambung Chanyeol.

Bola matanya perlahan mulai bergulir jatuh pada bibir tipis milik si lelaki mungil yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Rasanya sedikit sulit ketika Chanyeol harus menelan liurnya sendiri, juga degupan akan rasa gugup perlahan mulai menghampiri kembali.

"Hm?" Baekhyun berguman lirih dan kembali Chanyeol tarik tatapannya pada belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Apa yang salah denganku…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu menariknya dengan berat.

"Rasanya sangat aneh jika aku harus mengakuinya tapi _yeah…_ aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun sontak merona tanpa sebab. Darahnya serasa berkumpul pada wajahnya dan Baekhyun serasa panas tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berdiam diri di sela pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk, mustinya ku pergunakan untuk beristirahat tapi bayangmu malah hadir menemani."

Chanyeol memalu mengatakannya. Baekhyun yang menatapnya intens seperti itu membuat dirinya sedikit salah tingkah dan berakhir dengan mulutnya tak dapat terkontrol dengan baik. Ia mulai berbicara secara gamblang dan mungkin saat ini Chanyeol tengah berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan seluruh beban batin yang terus saja menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa? Aku bahkan tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya…"

"…"

"Mungkin benar jika aku… tertarik padamu."

Degupan jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar dengan cepat. Posisinya yang begitu rapat dengan Chanyeol tak dapat ia rasakan menyenangkan lagi. Gugup mungkin menjadi hal yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Seolah seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol ini hendak menyatakan perasaan hatinya saja, dan jelas sekali ini menjadi sebuah _moment_ yang mendebarkan bagi ia dan juga Baekhyun—mungkin.

"Chanyeol…"

Gumanan Baekhyun seolah menyadarkan Chanyeol dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dirinya mulai gelagapan sendiri dan dengan terburu menyangkal dengan intonasi bicara yang cepat..

"Orientasi seksualku masih straight, aku masih menyakini hal itu." Ia mengangguk dalam untuk dirinya sendiri, nafasnya tertahan dan lagi ia pandangi paras Baekhyun—seketika ada sebuah keraguan menyelinap masuk dalam sanubarinya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggumankan sebuah kalimat tanpa pikir panjangnya dan Baekhyun tercekat.

"Tapi Baek… rasanya entah mengapa begitu sulit untuk melenyapkan kau dalam pikiranku. Kau merupakan pengecualian disini."

Baekhyun sama sekali tak memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Kesimpulan dalam otaknya terlalu dangkal dan Baekhyun hanya berharap saja jika dirinya tak terlalu menaruh harapannya itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau… tertarik padaku?" Baekhyun menyela dengan nada bicara hati-hati.

Chanyeol merespon dengan lambat. Bingung, tak yakin… menjadi alasannya. Tapi dirinya malah memberikan sebuah anggukan layaknya bocah, pelan namun dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Untuk itu… maukah kau ikut aku kembali ke Seoul, Baek?"

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar. Ia segera memisahkan diri dengan tiba-tiba. Memberikan sebuah jarak cukup lebar antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun bangkit setelah itu dan ia palingkan pula kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa Chanyeol." Jawabnya dengan arah pandangan ia bawa berlawanan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan perasaannya mulai resah sendiri. Ia pandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang memunggunginya dan ia sentuh pundak lelaki itu dengan ragu.

"Baek, kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa… Aku tak ingin kembali kesana. Seoul… bukan tempatku."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu di keningnya.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada." Sahutnya tergagap.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol balikkan tubuh si mungil agar berhadapan dengannya kembali. Baekhyun merasa enggan dan kepalanya semakin dalam ia tundukkan.

"Tanpa sebuah alasan yang pasti kau bahkan mengirimkan aku pesan untuk menemuimu kemarin, memintai bantuanku yang pada akhirnya tak ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak yang harus kulakukan. Bukankah itu berarti kau memilih untuk menaruh sebuah kepercayaan kepadaku, hm?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat tanpa sadar. Satu tangan Chanyeol merambah naik menuju dagunya dan ia angkat dengan lembut. Retina milik Baekhyun segera bertubrukan dengan retina miliknya sendiri dan Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyum tipis pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menaruh sebuah perhatian lebih kepadamu tanpa bisa kuhentikan walau ingin. Kehadiranmu nyatanya telah memenuhi setiap aspek kehidupanku hanya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini saja. Aku tertarik kepadamu dan aku… memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk kau berada disisiku layaknya seperti ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. Tatapan kasih sayang dan sebuah siratan akan pengharapan yang tersirat disana membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidakkah kau juga menginginkan hal itu, hm?"

Baekhyun tak memberikan sebuah respon yang lebih berarti. Ia diam untuk waktu yang lama dan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui… Baekhyun memiliki sebuah keinginan yang sama pula.

Sebuah keinginan untuk bersama dengan laki-laki tinggi itu—tanpa sebuah alasan yang lebih jelas untuk pertanyaan mengapa. Setidaknya lebih condong kepada Chanyeol… dia straight tapi dengan sangat mudah mengatakan jika dirinya tertarik kepada seseorang yang berorientasi seksual gay seperti Baekhyun, contohnya.

Bagaimanapun pula Baekhyun haruslah memiliki sebuah pertimbangan tersendiri.

Chanyeol secara tak langsung menawari sebuah kehidupan lain untuk dirinya. Sebuah kehidupan yang sangat nyata akan mengubah kehidupan pribadinya dari sana Baekhyun mungkin tak dapat mencegah hasratnya jika suatu hari nanti ia akan menaruh hati dengan tulus untuk jatuh hati kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

Bagaimana jika nyatanya Chanyeol hanya memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bersama dengannya hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat saja?

Oh, Baekhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko.

Setidaknya Chanyeol harus memberikan Baekhyun sebuah bukti yang menjadi landasan mengapa Baekhyun merasa yakin dan mengatakan Ya untuk ikut dirinya pergi ke Seoul.

Seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Dan disini, diantara ilusi dan nyata, antara salah atau benar… Baekhyun coba yakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi. Perbandingan itu haruslah 1:1, jika Chanyeol dapat melakukannya, mengapa Baekhyun tidak, pikirnya seperti itu. Intinya posisi-posisi terdesak seperti ini haruslah impas dan Baekhyun tak ingin merasa menyesal untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban setelahnya.

Maka dengan gerakan bibir yang terlihat bergetar, Baekhyun buka dengan perlahan belahan bibir miliknya itu. Meneguhkan dirinya dengan mantap dan Baekhyun merasa sangat yakin dengan apa yang hendak ia suarakan.

Mata bulan sabitnya menatap sangat dalam iris bulat milik Chanyeol dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun mulai menyuarakan sepenggal kalimat yang meluncur tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

Sepenggal kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol serasa terjungkal jatuh dari posisinya. Sangat-sangat terkejut dengan kedua bola mata yang hendak meloncat keluar dari tengkorak matanya.

.

"Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini, bisakah?"

_**To Be Continue**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol hanya mampu melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Terlalu lebar seolah indera itu dapat meloncat keluar saja. Tak sampai disitu pula, dentuman jantung yang sempat berdetak dengan gila kini ia rasa jauh lebih menggila lagi.

Ah, tidak. Dalam posisi ini bukan dirinya yang gila, tapi Baekhyun dengan semua penyanggahan miliknya.

"_Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini, bisakah?"_

"_Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini…"_

"_Milikmu malam ini—"_

Chanyeol tak cukup idiot untuk menafsirkan maksud dari kalimat—yang sialnya terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya.

Di depannya Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja. Seolah pertanyaan yang merangkap menjadi sebuah pernyataan itu sama seja seperti, "Bisakah kau habiskan makan siangmu hari ini?" terlampau santai tanpa beban sama sekali.

Chanyeol dengan kaku menegak air liurnya. Tenggorakannya masih saja tercekat dan rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan patah kata dari sana.

"B-baek—"

"Bisakah?" Baekhyun kembali mengulang, kali ini jauh lebih ia tekankan dan Chanyeol kembali menenguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

"A-aku tak mungkin… kau tau sendiri jika aku straight—bercinta denganmu akan menjadi saat sulit kulakukan, itu takkan udah bagiku Baek—"

"Lalu apa artinya aku setelah berada di Seoul sana?" Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat.

Kalimat patah-patah yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya kecewa. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit merasa tersinggung pula.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggumkan namanya dengan tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebagai respon. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat ia rasa.

Dan di depannya, Chanyeol di buat semakin terkejut saja dengan tingkah Baekhyun itu, ia sesegera mungkin membawa kaki panjangnya menuju Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

Ada sebuah siratan nada ketakutan disana. Baekhyun menghempas cekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya sekali hentak. Tak bisa, Chanyeol memenganginya terlalu erat. Baekhyun berubah kesal dan berakhir dengan dipandanginya wajah tampan itu dengan tajam.

"Seharusnya memang aku tak mengharapkan apapun padamu. Kau straight dan aku gay, kau benar. Merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk melakukan seks bersama. Tapi begitu memalukan rasanya kau menolakku seperti itu." Suara Baekhyun meninggi. Setiap intonasi yang keluar itu begitu angkuh terdengar, namun tetap saja selipan nada akan kekecewaan begitu jelas terlontar.

Chanyeol hilang seribu kata. Lehernya serasa di jepit sesuatu dan kini malah terasa sulit baginya untuk sekedar bernafas. Semua oksigen seolah tersangkut entah dimana dan paru-parunya serasa kosong.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau lihat dariku, kau bahkan memaksakan diri untuk pergi menemuiku saat kau tengah berada di Seoul… ada satu perasaan terselebung dan tak bisakah aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih Chanyeol?"

Nada bicaranya melemah dan desakan air mata perlahan mulai menggenang.

"Kau sama saja seperti mereka…"

"Baekhyun…"

"Lepas!" sentaknya tiba-tiba.

Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol sontak terlepas dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Baekhyun putar kenop pintu dan beranjak keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol menahannya tak kalah cepat pula. Tubuh kecil itu ia tarik dengan keras dan berakhir masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Pintu ia banting agar tertutup kembali lalu ia sandarkan tubuh Baekhyun merapat pada objek datar pintu kayu itu.

Baekhyun meringis sakit pada punggungnya namun tak Chanyeol pedulikan. Ia bahkan memberikan satu tatapan paling tajam yang ia miliki dan menohok mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu di masa lalu, seperti apa kehidupanmu… apakah kau menjalaninya dengan baik, apa kau merasa bahagia… aku sama sekali tak tau—"

"…"

"Atau apakah kau merasa tersakiti, sedalam apa luka yang kau dapat, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu." Tatapan Chanyeol mengendur perlahan. Cengkraman tangannya perlahan ikut merenggang pula. "Kau bahkan tak memberitauku seperti apa kau dimasa lalu."

Baekhyun tertengun.

Chanyeol ia pikir ada benarnya pula. Dengan tegukkan ludah susah payah ia lakukan, Baekhyun pun menjawab—atau melontarkan pertanyaan lebih tepatnya.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat aku yang seperti ini? Seperti apa wajahku, penampilanku… tak bisakah kau melihatnya sama untuk masa laluku?"

Chanyeol kembali hilang kata. Langkahnya perlahan mundur dan jarak antara tubuh mereka pun tercipta dalam sekejab.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengusap aliran air mata pada pipinya. Nafasnya ia tarik sekali dengan dalam lalu menengakkan tubuhnya setelah itu.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul Chanyeol. Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa ikut denganmu."

"A-apa?"

"Bukan karena kau tak bersedia menyetubuhiku," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Seoul hanya akan menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan bagi aku yang tak memiliki naungan apapun, aku tak kenal siapapun disana."

"Kau ikut bersamaku tentu aku yang akan menjadi tempat naunganmu."

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kau bahkan telah beristri, tidakkah kau berpikir tentang mereka?"

Pikiran Chanyeol mendadak _blank_ seketika. Oh, mengapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol tak mungkin hanya mempertimbangkan egonya saja yang terus berkeinganan bersama Baekhyun, tentang Nana dan juga Soyou seharusnya ia pikirkan pula. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, pantas saja Baekhyun begitu jeli hanya untuk memberikan jawaban; Ya, sedangkan bagaimana masa depannya setelah ikut bersama Chanyeol saja masih memburam.

"Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, aku akan tetap menjadi naunganmu, aku akan mempertahankanmu Baek." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Jika seperti itu, maka buktikan." Baekhyun kembali menantangnya.

Chanyeol berakhir mati kutu. Ujung-ujungnya akan tetap berakhir dengan persepsi awal Baekhyun. Seks akan tetap menjadi syaratnya.

Pertentangan dalam diri Chanyeol mulai meledak kembali. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda ketika Baekhyun memberikan pernyataan jika dirinya merupakan seorang gay. Seperti apa Chanyeol terus menyangkal dan berusaha memberikan sebuah pembuktian yang salah. Seperti apa dampak dari kesan ciuman pertama mereka yang nyatanya terus menggentangi pusat tubuh Chanyeol. Hati.

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang kembali dan berhenti pada puncak malam Agustus, hari terakhir ia berada di Roma. Di koridor kafe dan segala bentuk kegilaan akan ciuman tanpa kendali yang Chanyeol awali.

Oh Tuhan! Mengapa pikiran Chanyeol kini malah terpusat pada malam itu?

Menatap mata milik Baekhyun seperti ini, seolah tengah menontoni rol film yang tengah berlangsung. Chanyeol dapat melihat refleksi dirinya dari iris itu. Refleksi dirinya dalam posisi mengukungi Baekhyun pada tembok, menciumi bibirnya bahkan menekan pinggangnya. Entah memakai teknologi canggih apa, setiap titik perasaan yang terjadi di malam itu benar dapat Chanyeol rasakan pula.

Bagaimana degupan jantungnya yang menggila, deruan nafasnya yang memberat dan juga… penyatuan tanpa jarak antara bibir mereka. Semua dapat Chanyeol rasakan. Kenyal yang terasa dan rasa manis yang tercicipi. Segalanya membuat jantung Chanyeol hendak meledak. Batinnya mulai meliar dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berkinginan merasakan lagi seperti apa nyatanya saat-saat itu tengah berlangsung.

Tak hanya di bibir saja, Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai berfantasi sekedar dari kecapan bibir semata. Kulit leher Baekhyun mulus terlihat. Tubuhnya yang kecil mungkin akan sangat mempesona jika meliuk di bawah kungkungan di bawah tubuhnya.

Tak sadar dan tak bisa Chanyeol kendalikan, otaknya mulai memberikan perintah pada setiap sistem motoriknya untuk bekerja cepat.

Tangan Chanyeol memulai pertama kali. Ia menarik jemari Baekhyun dan ia tautkan di antara ruas jemari miliknya. Lalu langkahnya mendekat, lebih merapat dan tubuh Baekhyun pun tersudut pada pintu kayu itu kembali.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya setelah itu. Menyempatkan waktu untuk mendengus bau wajahnya sesaat dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat pada luka lebam pada mata milik Baekhyun. Si mungil otomatis memejamkan matanya.

Darah perlahan mulai naik pada wajah dan pangutan bibir pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Penyatuan dua benda lunak itu terasa begitu memabukkan. Rasanya tak cukup sekedar berbalas kecupan saja. Saling menjilat sesekali hingga berakhir dengan lilitan lidah pun terjadi pada masing-masing.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat pada pinggang belakangnya. Memenjarakan dengan selektif dan ia himpit tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebagai respon. Selangkangannya mengenai selangkangan Chanyeol dengan pasti dan organ intim itu pun saling bergesekan.

Dalam diam dengan suara kecapan bibir sana sini, Chanyeol coba memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Tengkuknya terasa meremang, namun tak berlangsung lama. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap bagian itu dengan sensual. Bukan merasa semakin geli, Chanyeol merasa semakin jatuh pesona saja. Dirinya menjadi tak merasa puas hati. Liur dalam mulut si mungil nyatanya ikut Chanyeol jilati pula bahkan ia telan di sela-sela. Baekhyun melenguh semakin sering. Kakinya mulai melemas dan dengan paksa ia lepas tautan bibir mereka.

Nafasnya terasa tersenggal bersahut-sahutan dengan kecupan bibir Chanyeol yang beralih pada leher miliknya kini. Luka yang belum sembuh benar lelaki itu hisap kuat dan perihnya terasa begitu nyata.

Chanyeol menekan bokong Baekhyun pula, meremasnya dengan sensual dan lagi Baekhyun mendesah. Melirihkan nama Chanyeol kadang-kadang dan si tinggi pun semakin gelap mata. Penis mereka yang masih berbalut kain celana ia gesekkan dengan penuh perasaan—menggetarkan tubuh masing-masing dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun reflek saja melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itupun membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk ia dekap lalu ia bawa ke atas ranjang. Membaringkan dengan hati-hati pada bagian empuk itu dan Chanyeol salami kelopak mata sayu milik Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan terangsang dengan ciuman itu," Chanyeol bersuara dengan nada rendah. Hembusan nafas terburunya mengenai wajah manis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ciumannya terlalu basah." Baekhyun menjawab. Ia mengakhiri jawaban miliknya sembari terkikik pelan. Chanyeol ikut tertawa pula.

"Kupikir aku sungguh akan menjadi gay setelah bersetubuh denganmu."

"Dan kau akan menyesalinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak!" lalu menghela nafas sesaat. "Entahlah…"

Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu ia kecup bibir tebal milik lelaki yang berada di atasnya itu.

"Lanjutkan jika kau sungguh ingin melakukannya dan silahkan berhenti jika kau merasa ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Jujur saja, aku tak suka laki-laki pengecut."

Chanyeol menampakkan raut wajah tak suka mendengar itu.

"Aku bukan laki-laki pengecut."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku tau."

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berpindah pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengamati dengan jeli pada selangkangan milik Chanyeol, walau samar terlihat tapi _yeah…_ kesejatian laki-laki itu benar mulai menegak.

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka dan Chanyeol pun memalu. Wajahnya ikut memerah pula dan ketika jemari Baekhyun mulai menarik resletingnya turun, Chanyeol berubah gelagapan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangannya.

Baekhyun acuh dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan kecilnya itu. Celana dalam Chanyeol ia tarik sedikit lalu ia keluarkan kesejatian setengah tegak milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Tatapan matanya berbinar dan ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu sungguh tak dapat menahan gejolak perasaan malu yang melandanya. Baekhyun bahkan telah melihat hal yang paling pribadi miliknya, bahkan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu mengenggamnya pula dengan satu tangannya.

Chanyeol berdesis pelan merasakan sensasi nikmat itu. Baekhyun memijat kejantanannya tanpa ragu sama sekali dan membiarkan mulutnya untuk mengecup batang itu pula.

Chanyeol semakin menegang saja.

Tidak tau apa yang beda disini, bahkan ketika Nana ataupun Soyou menyempatkan diri untuk mengoralkan penisnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Dirinya bahkan dapat bersabar pula—menunggu hingga akhirnya istrinya itu memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam mulut mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Kecupan juga jilatan pada ujung penisnya membuat ia merasa tak tahan. Tangannya dengan reflek menakan kepala Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengan penisnya.

"Ahhh…" Chanyeol mendesah keenakan.

Hangat mulut Baekhyun ia rasakan dengan begitu jelas. Seperti apa dinding lunak di dalam mulut itu memanjakan penisnya dengan sangat baik. Lidahnya bahkan ikut serta pula. Menekan ujungnya sesekali dan Chanyeol seolah di bawa jauh menuju awang-awangnya. Matanya terpejam dan pusat konsentrasinya jelas sekali hanya tertuju pada alat vital bawahnya itu saja.

Pikirannya mulai menyempit dan Chanyeol mulai membayangkan jika seandainya ia memasuki Baekhyun. Rasanya pasti lebih nikmat lagi dan—tunggu dulu.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka tiba-tiba. Kepalanya tertunduk melihat sendiri seperti apa Baekhyun mengoral penisnya dengan peraduan lidah kadang-kadang.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil nama si mungil dengan canggung.

Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan gumanan dan (sialnya) menghasilkan sebuah getaran pada penis miliknya. Chanyeol menenguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Apakah nanti aku harus memasukkannya ke—"

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjannya mengooral penis Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kepalanya setelah itu. Matanya segera beradu pandang dengan mata milik Chanyeol dengan liur membanjiri sekitaran mulutnya.

"—anusmu?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar mendengarnya.

"Kau masih berpikir aku ini perempuan ya?" bibir berkedut—cemberut.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, a-aku hanya bingung—" ia bahkan menjawab dengan terlampau jujur.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang memasukimu?"

"APA?!"

Respon yang sedikit berlebihan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan riang. Jemari lentiknya ia bawa pada penis Chanyeol kembali dan ia urut batang itu hingga menegak dengan maksimal.

"Masukkan sekarang, ya?" Baekhyun setengah merengek mengatakannya.

"H-uh?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lagi dengan gugup. Uh, Baekhyun menggemaskan sekali.

Baekhyun melepaskan celananya lalu ia lempar begitu saja pada lantai. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berbaring dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya.

"B-baek… apa yang—"

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa ia malah semakin gugup melihat seperti apa penampilan Baekhyun kini. Kelaminnya bahkan berbentuk sama dengan miliknya. Di hari lalu Chanyeol akan mendapati dua lubang jika istrinya mulai berpose sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

Namun kali ini hanya satu dan itu merupakan lubang anus. Biasanya Chanyeol akan biasa saja melihat kerutan anus pada belahan pantat istrinya, matanya bahkan tak tertarik untuk melihat lama bagian itu, hanya terpusat saja pada vagina dan semuanya terjadi dengan semestinya.

Namun (lagi) kali ini, rasanya terasa sangatlah berbeda. Birahi Chanyeol meningkat dengan sangat dalam dan penisnya serasa semakin sakit melihat lubang berkerut itu terlalu lama.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai mendekati si mungil. Menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua belah paha yang tengah terkangkang lebar itu dan sekali lagi Chanyeol menenguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

Matanya bergulir dengan sangat lambat dan menemukan ekspresi wajah tersiksa Baekhyun di depannya. Si mungil itu terlihat sedikit kesal namun tetap berusaha bersabar pula akan respon siput yang tengah Chanyeol lakoni.

"Apakah aku harus memasuki_nya_ sekarang?"

"Aku akan sangat bersenang hati jika kau menjilati_nya_ terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol berjengit. Raut wajah akan rasa jijik sedikit ia perlihatkan dan Baekhyun coba untuk memaklumi hal itu.

Satu tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengenggam pahanya perlahan turun dan meraba belahan pantatnya itu. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu tanpa segan dan tanpa aba-aba, melesakkan jemari tengahnya ke dalam kerutan lubang anusnya. Menusuknya dalam dan Chanyeol tercekat.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun membuat ia sedikit khawatir. Tapi ketika jari telunjuk ikut ia masukkan pula, dan suara lenguhan kenikmatan mulai si mungil perdengarkan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa hendak meledak pada tempatnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar ia tarik kedua jemari milik Baekhyun itu keluar dari dalam sana—di gantikan oleh penis milik setelah itu. Tanpa perhitungan apapun, segera Chanyeol lesakkan sepenuhnya penis miliknya itu ke dalam sana.

"AKHH!"

Pekikan milik Baekhyun membuat ia terkejut. Punggung si mungil melengkung dan kepalanya terdongak dengan kedua mata bulan sabitnya terpejam.

"Ma-maaf aku sungguh tak bermaksud—" Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati.

Penisnya terasa meronta-ronta bergesekan dengan dinding rektrum anus Baekhyun, ia coba untuk tak bergerak walau hanya sesenti. Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk tak membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit akibat perbuatannya saja. Namun si mungil itu malah memberikan ia sebuah tatapan tak suka dan dengan nakal menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol semakin terangsang. Penisnya sungguh tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya ia rendahkan dan Baekhyun serta merta memeluk lehernya. Kakinya ikut melingkari pinggang Chanyeol pula dan penis itu semakin dalam saja masuk ke dalam lubang anus milik si mungil.

"Ahh… ahh… nghhh Chhanyyeolhhh~" Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun mulai merengek pelan di dekat telinga Chanyeol. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir tiba-tiba di sudut mata bulan sabit miliknya. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin cepat saja. Dada mereka bergesekan dari luar kain baju dan sensasi berbeda lainnya pun mulai terasa.

Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya dengan cepat. Rasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya dan cairannya mengotori ia dan juga Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengumpat tanpa sadar ketika lubang milik Baekhyun berkontraksi. Sensasinya seolah meremas penis milik Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Argg shit! Bagaimana bisa anusmu begitu nghh... Nikmat~"

Chanyeol tak sadar mengujarkan kalimat itu dengan mata terpejam rapat. Mengumpulkan konsentrasinya hanya pada penisnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan pikiran melayang jauh.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berbohong.

Anus Baekhyun membuatnya kepayang. Rasanya mengejar orgasme terasa begitu sulit—rapatnya lubang itu menjadi alasan utama bagi Chanyeol yang tak dapat menggerakkan penisnya dengan leluasa.

Hingga orgasme pertamanya pun menjemput, lelaki tinggi itu berteriak tanpa berkeinginan untuk menahannya walau sedikit. Mulutnya menyerukan beberapa makian kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya lalu ambruk menimpa si lelaki mungil dalam kungkungannya itu. Dengan susah Chanyeol mencoba meraih oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan ia sempatkan untuk jilati kulit leher milik Baekhyun kembali.

"Anusmu memberikan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kubayangkan selama ini," ujarnya masih dengan nafas terburu.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh dari ceruk leher itu lalu beralih untuk memandangi sosok manis di bawahnya dengan kabut nafsu yang menyertai, "kau mengagumkan." Sambungnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Nafasnya yang masih memburu terlihat begitu kepayahan. Kedua mata bulan sabit miliknya meneliti satu per satu indera milik Chanyeol. Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap rahang laki-laki itu perlahan dengan sensual.

"Kau tampan Chanyeol," pujinya sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol hanya melempar senyum saja. Pujian itu tak lagi asing untuk ia perdengarkan.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya. Jemarinya ikut mengusap wajah milik Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau cantik sekali, Baek. Sungguh aku mengatakannya."

Baekhyun terkikik lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Rasanya?"

Chanyeol sedikit memberikan jarak di antara mereka dan ia bawa pandangannya untuk melihat penisnya yang masih menyatu di dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Aliran sperma kental berwarna putih miliknya terlihat mencuat keluar di sela-sela batangnya yang melemas.

"Penisku bahkan tak ingin keluar dari lubangmu," ia melirik jenaka lelaki mungil itu. "Penisku menyukai lubangmu Baek."

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Rasanya senang sekali mendengarkan kalimat frontal Chanyeol itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Baekhyun. Mengamati satu per satu indera yang terlukis indah disana dan Chanyeol memberikan satu senyum menawan miliknya sebagai awalan.

"Kau yang paling tau betapa aku menginginkan kehadiranmu di sampingku."

Chanyeol menggapai bibir basah Baekhyun untuk ia kecup lagi lalu menyesap bibir bawah itu sesekali. Menikamati dengan benar struktur lembut bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit ujungnya pelan.

"Kita akan pulang ke Seoul besok… Baekhyun sayang."

**.**

Di Seoul, Chanyeol membeli sebuah aparterment mewah yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari gedung perusahaannya (khusus) untuk Baekhyun. Alasannya _simple_ saja. Katanya agar Chanyeol dapat menemui Baekhyun sesering yang laki-laki itu inginkan tanpa terpaut banyak waktu tempuh.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan berlebihan.

Aparterment itu bahkan terlalu besar untuk di huni seorang diri olehnya. Chanyeol pasti mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membelikan aparterment itu untuk ia tempati.

Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan senyum saja. Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu berbisik pada lubang telinga si mungil.

"Aku berjanji akan membelikan sebuah rumah untukmu nanti."

Baekhyun melebarkan diameter bola matanya lalu meninju pinggang Chanyeol dengan reflek.

"Aku tau kau kaya, Park." Baekhyun mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Tapi sayangnya aku bukan pria matrealistis yang hanya melihat kau dari sisi kemapananmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat seperti apa Baekhyun bercoloteh tanpa jeda di depannya.

Chanyeol seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru hari ini.

Baekhyun merupakan sosok yang anggun di kesan pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun cukup cerewet pula dan Chanyeol seharusnya tak terkejut untuk hari-hari kedepan nanti.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman, setidaknya kau takkan pernah menyesal ikut aku kembali ke Seoul." Chanyeol mengulas senyum tulus. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk tak mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun. Lalu turun menuju pipi dan ia belai dengan ikut menatap sayang pula kepada laki-laki mungil itu.

Baekhyun rasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia balas menatap mata Chanyeol lalu ikut mengulas senyum pula. Merupakan sebuah senyum _favorite_ Chanyeol sejak bulan Agustus lalu.

Baekhyun menumpukan satu tangannya pada punggung tangan Chanyeol pada pipinya. Ia usap dengan perlahan dan perlakuan kecil seperti itu entah mengapa semakin membuat perasaan keduanya menghangat.

"Kau akan sering _pulang_ kesini bukan?" Baekhyun menatapnya penuh harap.

Lagi, Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan dan Chanyeol pikir ia takkan pernah merasa menyesal untuk jatuh hati kepada lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "tentu."

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan enak untukmu saat kau pulang nanti."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu pada keningnya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, karena itu pulang lah sesering mungkin, hm?"

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar pada tangannya setelah itu. Hari mulai beranjak siang dan Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk menemui ayahnya hari ini. Bagaimanapun pula, masalah Sehun tak mungkin ia lepas tangan begitu saja. Chanyeol telah terlibat dan ayahnya mungkin mulai menarik sedikit rasa simpatik kepada dirinya.

"Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol berujar tak enak hati.

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika meredup. Ia bahkan menurunkan pula tangan Chanyeol yang menempel pada pipinya.

"Haruskah?" ia bergumam.

"Maaf, aku berjanji akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Aku ingin merasakan seperti apa masakanmu."

Baekhyun segera tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat seperti bocah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku akan masak masakan _special_ untukmu."

Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Lelaki tinggi itu sudah hendak meraih kenop pintu namun segera berbalik badan.

Kedua tangannya serta merta menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir si mungil.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Bola matanya melebar dan dapat ia rasakan dengan betul selembut apa belaian bibir Chanyeol mengenai bibir miliknya.

Pangutan bibir mereka hanya berlangsung sesaat saja dan Chanyeol segera menarik wajahnya kembali. Ia memaparkan raut wajah yang berbeda—tak seperti hari lalu. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan, yang ada hanyalah raut penuh kasih sayang dan Baekhyun merona tanpa perencanaan setelahnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk hal seperti ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka dan Baekhyun mau tak mau hanya dapat menunduk dalam saja.

**.**

_Moment_ seperti ini Chanyeol rasa ia telah merasakannya beberapa kali. Mungkin di hari lalu tak terlalu menegangkan ia pikir, namun hari ini entahlah. Melihat raut datar Tn. Park saja sudah membuat nyalinya menciut.

Ini bukanlah kesalahan ia sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol pikir, apa salahnya membantu saudara sendiri. Walaupun menyebalkan Sehun tetap merupakan adik kandungnya. Yeah… walaupun dalam prospek pikir yang berbeda, dan Tn. Park jelas sekali melihat hal ini dengan tak suka.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dalam kecanggungan luar biasa. Senyap lebih mendominasi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan secara blak-blakan mengapa ia dengan ringan tangan membantu persiapan pernikahan adik bungsunya itu.

Alasan yang klasik, "Sehun adalah saudaraku dan aku hanya ingin membantunya saja."

Tn. Park memberikan respon dengan wajah merah padam. Pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan lunglai pada kursi kerjanya lalu memijat keningnya dengan gusar. Pria tua itu berakhir hanya menatap lurus saja kepadanya dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan nanti jika mereka tau anak bungsu dari pemilik Hyundai Group merupakan seorang gay dan bahkan ahli waris mereka memberikan dukungan dan bahkan membantu pula? Dimana letak pikiranmu Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Keterdiaman menjemput kembali dan Chanyeol merasa begitu pegal harus berdiri mematung tanpa suara di depan orangtua laki-lakinya itu. Namun tak memiliki niatan pula untuk menambah kata—hingga suara derapan kaki besar-besar terdengar. Bersamaan dengan gebrakan pintu ruangan Tn. Park pula yang di banding dengan kasar.

Chanyeol dan Tn. Park sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu dan mereka dapati Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas memburu. Rahangnya terlihat begitu tegang dan aura tak mengenakkan semakin terasa tak baik saja.

"Sehun…" Chanyeol menggumankan nama adiknya dengan begitu terkejut. Sehun hanya melirik saja, selebihnya fokusnya hanya ia bawa kepada Tn. Park seorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tn. Park menatapnya dengan nyalang. _Well,_ tindakan Sehun memang keterlaluan pula, dia pikir pintu ruangan kerja siapa yang baru saja ia banting?

"Apa yang telah ayah lakukan?!" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu di antara luapan emosi yang hendak meloncat keluar.

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau baru saja bicara?!" Tn. Park membentak.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan ganggu kehidupan Luhan. Luhan dan segala apapun yang berhubungan dengannya tak ada hubungannya dengan ayah!"

"Sehun!"

Tn. Park bangkit dari duduknya dengan spontan. Wajah tuanya semakin merah paham dan kepalan tangannya menggeras tanpa sadar. Siap kapanpun untuk layangan tinju kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Chanyeol sadar betul dengan situasi tegang seperti ini. Dirinya segera mendekap tubuh adiknya erat-erat dan menjauhkan Sehun dengan Tn. Park.

"Aku mencintainya dan aku tetap akan menikahinya!" Sehun berteriak.

Tubuhnya mulai meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan enggan di seret paksa keluar dari ruangan orangtua laki-lakinya itu.

Tn. Park mengeracau kalap di dalam sana. Beberapa suara debuman barang jatuh mulai terdengar ribut dan langkah pria tua itu menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa. Di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebatang tongkat golf yang beliau arahkan kepada Sehun dengan telak.

"Kemari kau dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Tubuh Sehun sedikit menengang dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol namun tak terlihat gentar pula. Ia malah melempar tatapan kebencian penuh kepada ayahnya itu dan Tn. Park semakin murka saja.

"Ayah jangan seperti…" Chanyeol berusaha keras menghalau tongkat golf yang Tn. Park layangkan di udara—mencari tubuh Sehun untuk mendapatkan pukulan yang telak.

Langkahnya semakin susah menyeret tubuh Sehun untuk keluar dari Masion mewah itu sambil tetap menjadikan tubuhnya banteng antara Sehun dan Tn. Park.

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan, kau dengar itu? Aku akan menikahinya! Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!"

"Kurang ajar! Mati kau Park Sehun!"

Dengan segenap kekuatan penuh,Chanyeol tarik adiknya keluar dan membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu. Ia menyempatkan diri mengatakan kata maaf kepada Tn. Park di ambang pintu dan memanggil orang kepercayaan ayahnya untuk menahan Tn. Park yang terus saja melayangkan tongkat golfnya ke udara.

Setelah itu mobil Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman orangtuanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

**.**

"_Damn _Sehun! Dimana letak akal sehatmu, huh?!" Chanyeol terus memaki sepanjang perjalanan.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan lalu beralih mengumpati adik bungsunya itu habis-habisan.

"Aku sudah memperingati ayah untuk tak mengganggu kehidupan Luhan. Tapi lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan—"

"_Shit!_ Jangan panggil ayah dengan sebutan 'dia' idiot!"

"Terserah!" Sehun memutar bola matanya rendah. Ia menyempatkan diri melemparkan tatapan mengejek kepada Chanyeol lalu bersedekap dada setelah itu.

"Cepat urus segala urusan resepsinya, hyung! Rasanya aku ingin menikahi Luhan hari ini juga."

Chanyeol menempeleng kepala adiknya itu dengan keras.

Emosi yang memuncak semakin jauh pada puncak ubun-ubun kepalanya. Chanyeol bisa saja meledak saat ini dan berakhir dengan menggantikan Tn. Park untuk menghajar Sehun habis-habisan.

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu. Kau urus saja pernikahanmu sendiri!" Chanyeol merutuk.

Sehun mengerjapkan bola matanya dengan tak percaya. Ia tatapi kakaknya itu dengan tatapan penuh kedramatisan yang berlebihan.

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" ia berteriak kencang dan Chanyeol reflek saja menutup daun telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Chanyeol balas berteriak pula.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya hyung! Aku bahkan telah mengundang semua temanku dan lagi semua persiapan telah matang, kau hanya perlu membayarnya saja dan semua selesai!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sebelum kau merubah sikap kurang ajarmu itu, jangan harap aku akan mengeluarkan uangku sepeser pun kepadamu. Sekarang keluar dari mobilku dan jangan meminta apapun lagi padaku."

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung!"

Sehun terlempar keluar dengan tak elit. Debu jalanan merayapi bajunya dengan suka rela dan Sehun menahan malu luar biasa akan hal itu. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan hendak membuka pintu mobil kembali ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kembali.

"Hei Park sialan Chanyeol!"

Sehun berteriak dengan gila dan menendangi kerikil jalanan dengan gusar. Lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dan mengusap wajahnya pula.

"Sial! Kau bahkan meninggalkan mobilku begitu saja di rumah ayah!"

**.**

Baekhyun meracik segala bahan yang tergeletak pada counter dengan semangat. Sembari tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan ia mulai membayangkan beberapa hal menyenangkan yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam kedepan.

"Kuharap Chanyeol menyukai masakanku." Batinnya penuh harap dalam hati.

**.**

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil lain masuk dari arah berlawanan. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang pula. Seseorang keluar dan Chanyeol mengulum senyum begitu tau siapa yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Aku nyaris tak mengenalimu. Mengapa menggunakan mobil perusahaan?" Chanyeol sekedar berbasa-basi sambil menghampiri Soyou. Istri keduanya itu tak menjawab.

Guratan kelelehan terlihat begitu jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol berguman paham seorang diri dan ia raih tas tangan wanita itu untuk ia bawa.

Soyou menolaknya dengan halus dan tanpa berujar apapun ia berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki perkarangan rumah tanpa menunggui Chanyeol.

Suaminya itu jelas memasang ekspresi wajah kebingungan dan langkahnya terseret dengan ragu untuk menghampiri Soyou.

Soyou terlihat begitu aneh hari ini.

Hei, bahkan mereka tak bertemu nyaris tiga hari lamanya. Tidakkah Soyou merasa rindu? Setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan seorang diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. Ia meraih lengan Soyou dan menghentikan langkah wanita itu sepunuhnya. Chanyeol lalu segera menempatkan dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan istri keduanya itu.

Soyou melempar tatapan datar miliknya dan tetap mempertahankan mulutnya untuk terkunci rapat. Chanyeol melihatnya semakin bertambah bingung saja.

"Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

Tangannya melayang menuju wajah Soyou—hendak menapak pada kening dan Soyou segera menghalau wajahnya. Satu tangan Chanyeol berakhir melayang di udara begitu saja dan dengan canggung ia tarik perlahan.

"Haruskah aku bertanya terlebih dahulu?" Soyou kembali menatapnya setelah itu. Belahan bibirnya yang kecilnya bergerak seirama dengan raut wajahnya—tetap datar dan sama sekali tak nyaman untuk di lihat.

"Huh?"

"Chanyeol _please…_ apa yang salah dengamu akhir-akhir ini? Kau… aneh."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Soyou dengan tak yakin.

Wanita itu jelas tengah kesal kepadanya. Untuk segala hal, mungkin.

_Well,_ Soyou sebelumnya tak pernah seperti. Sama seperti Nana, wanita itu cukup pengertian pula. Mereka bertiga telah lama menjalani periode waktu pernikahan dalam keadaan tenang-tenang saja. Jarang bertemu bukanlah alasan untuk saling bersikap dingin seperti ini.

Ada sesuatu yang salah disini, Chanyeol pun berpikir seperti itu.

Seketika perasaannya berubah menjadi tak nyaman. Oh, jangan katakan jika Soyou tengah menaruh perasaan curiga kepadanya saat ini.

"Soyou…" Chanyeol meraih lengan wanita itu dengan lembut. "Aku—"

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apapun Chanyeol. Mengapa kau seperti itu?"

"Aku minta maaf, oke. Saat itu, aku begitu terburu-buru dan tak sempat meninggalkan pesan apapun—"

"Bahkan untuk istrimu sendiri?" Soyou memotong.

Chanyeol tercekat. Kalimatnya menghilang begitu saja dan ia merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mengumpulkan barang curian—situasinya sama sekali tak menyenangkan ia rasa. Gugup juga gelisah, setidaknya dua kata itulah yang paling tepat mewakili seperti apa dirinya saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf," Chanyeol meminta kembali.

Soyou hanya mampu menghela nafasnya saja lalu menarik lengannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedikit… _um _berbeda akhir-akhir ini." Soyou mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Aku tak bermaksud menaruh rasa curiga padamu Chanyeol, tapi kumohon… terbuka seperti dulu, hm?"

Soyou jelas memiliki makna tersendiri atas kalimatnya itu. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol dapat mengangkap dengan sigap tanpa harus ia jabarkan panjang lebar.

Suami tampannya itu memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala lalu tubuhnya Chanyeol bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Soyou berkerut kening seorang diri.

Perasaan berbeda akan pelukan Chanyeol terasa begitu tak wajar melingkupi dirinya. Tak ada desiran hangat seperti biasa. Hambar atau lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol melepasnya pertama kali. Lelaki itu masih mengulas senyum lalu merangkul pinggangnya menuju kamar bersama.

"Nana bersamamu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela langkah keduanya.

Soyou mengangguk, "Hm, aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Setelah itu harus kembali ke kantor agensi." Soyou menatap Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Harusnya aku _menemanimu _malam ini. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak malam terakhir."

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa beban, "Tak apa. Aku akan mengerti hal itu." lalu mengulas senyum semakin lebar saja.

Senyuman lebar tanpa Soyou ketahui mengandung makna lain di dalam sana.

**.**

Chanyeol menyeret _travel bag_ hitam miliknya dengan santai menelusuri koridor aparterment yang siang tadi ia beli. Bibirnya masih tak dapat menghilangkan senyum kebahagian disana. Chanyeol bahkan begitu bersemangat dan rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kamar aparterment yang kini Baekhyun tempati.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat saat Soyou masuk ke dalam mobil kembali dengan beberapa barang bawaannya pula, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan _travel bag_ nya lalu memasukkan baju miliknya secara acak masuk ke dalam _travel bag_ itu. Telah ia putuskan untuk tidur di aparterment saja daripada menghabiskan malam seorang diri di rumah yang sepi.

Apalagi, sebelum pergi siang tadi Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum jam makan malam menjumput.

Uh, Baekhyun pasti akan senang sekali melihat kedatangannya.

Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa _digit password_ sebelum akhirnya pintu aparterment pun terbuka. Indera penciumannya segera di sambut oleh bebauan lezat yang berasal dari dapur. _Travel bag_nya Chanyeol tinggalkan begitu saja sedang langkahnya dengan terseret tak sabaran menuju dapur dan ia segera menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menata berbagai makanan di atas meja makan.

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan sajian masakannya itu dan memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Si tinggi memberikannya sebuah pelukan dan ia kecup sekali puncak kepalanya.

"Aku sempat khawatir kau tak jadi pulang," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat dan dengan gemas ia gigit ujung hidung si mungil.

"Aku bukan tipikal pria ingkar janji, jika kau ingin tau."

Baekhyun meringis pelan sebagai respon lalu memisahkan diri. Ia menunjukkan apa yang menjadi kerja kerasnya hampir seharian ini kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuntunnya untuk menempati salah satu kursi kemudian ikut menempati kursi yang lainnya pula berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku menempati janjiku bukan?"

"Wow," Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan binar wajah senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihat makanan buatan rumah, wajar jika Chanyeol sedikit menampakkan respon yang berlebihan.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengangsurkan sepasang sumpit kepada Chanyeol lalu menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh harap.

Chanyeol menyipinya sesaat dan indera pengecapnya segera menangkap rasa lezat yang terasa dari makanan itu.

"Ini enak sekali, Baek." Pujinya sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang sipit melengkung dan Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati kepada laki-laki mungil itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, dapat memainkan piano dan kau dapat memasak pula…"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika kalimat Chanyeol terlontar.

"Kau sempurna."

Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Di depannya Chanyeol terkikik pelan.

"Katakan… apa lagi yang yang kau bisa, hm?"

"Ngg…" Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengingat lalu menatap Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Aku bisa memberikan pijatan aromaterapi," katanya dengan yakin.

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar lalu menangkupkan kedua tanganya di atas meja sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan sejurus.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku pijatan aromaterapimu Baek."

**.**

Chanyeol pernah memimpikan hal ini beberapa kali.

Bagaimana seseorang berada di rumah, menyambut dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan—bahkan ciuman, menyiapkan makanan sebagai santapannya, menyiapkan air untuknya mandi dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya yang tanpa sadar menjadi keinginan kecil tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Beristri dua, namun sayangnya tak ada yang benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Mereka sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Tak sadar, Chanyeol pun merasa bosan pula untuk memaklumi hal itu. Fisiknya mungkin masih dapat mengatakan: Ya, tak apa. Aku mengerti seperti apa keadaannya. Namun jelas berbanding balik dengan batin. Itu merupakan luar kendali Chanyeol.

Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat merawatnya dengan baik.

Bukan keinginan Chanyeol pula, jika ia menaruh perasaan yang berbeda untuk Baekhyun. Mengabaikan apa yang menjadi gender si mungil itu. Mengabaikan seperti apa masa lalu laki-laki itu yang tak Chanyeol ketahui sama sekali.

Selama Baekhyun tetap merupakan Baekhyun, ia takkan menaruh perasaan sekedar tertarik saja… Chanyeol mungkin akan mencintai Baekhyun sebagaimana batinnya.

**.**

Baekhyun tak sekedar berbicara ia akan memberikan pijatan aromaterapi seperti yang ia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kamar utama yang ia tempati—bersama Chanyeol pula, tentunya—hanya di terangi oleh lampu tidur saja dengan beberapa cahaya lilin pula di beberapa tempat.

Aroma menenangkan mulai tercium samar ketika Baekhyun membuka tutup botol minyak pijtannya untuk ia campurkan dengan beberapa botol minyak yang lain. Rasa lelah akan langkah tergesanya menuju minimarket di lantai satu—untuk mencari minyak pijat—rasanya terbayar dengan bau menenangkan itu.

Setalah makan malam mereka selesai, Baekhyun segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Chanyeol. Sedang laki-laki itu membersihkan diri, Baekhyun pun menyiapkan segalanya. Setidaknya suasana di tempat terapi pada umumnya dapat terasa pula dalam kamar mereka.

Chanyeol keluar beberapa menit setelahnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat begitu segar selepas mandi. Sebuah handuk memilit pada pinggang sampai sebatas lutut dan sebuah handuk lainnya berada dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Ia meletakkan botol-botol yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tergugu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Lelaki itu cukup tercengang melihat keadaan kamar.

"Wow," ia kembali berdecak. "Aku sungguh akan mendapatkan pijatan aromaterapimu Baek?"

Si mungil mengangguk. Satu lengan Chanyeol ia tarik—menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur dan menempatkan laki-laki itu pada pinggirannya. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya berdiri di antara kaki Chanyeol lantas meraih handuk dalam genggaman tangan si tinggi—mengganti lelaki tinggi itu untuk mengusap rambut basahnya.

Rasa nyaman menjalari Chanyeol dalam sekejab. Matanya menutup dengan sendiri merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan jemari Baekhyun pada helaian rambutnya. Uh, rasanya tak jauh berbeda seperti mendapatkan pijatan di salon-salon, ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan rasanya.

Chanyeol mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu serius dan fokusnya seolah hanya pada helaian rambut basah itu saja. Dari posisi seperti itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas lengkungan bentuk bibir atas Baekhyun. Lengkungan di antara _philtrum_ memang tipis saja namun entah mengapa terlihat begitu kenyal. Dan Chanyeol merasa tergoda untuk mengecup daging lunak itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol kecup bibir itu. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun sontak terhenti. Bola matanya bergulir jatuh dan bertemu dengan iris milik Chanyeol setelahnya.

Si mungil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali—berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sungguh tak dapat menahan diri Baek." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada rendah.

Suasana yang cukup tamaram itu seolah menjadi objek pendukung untuk segala hal yang lain yang akan terjadi. Iris Baekhyun terlihat begitu jernih walau hanya lampu tidur saja yang menerangi. Rasanya Chanyeol semakin dalam saja masuk ke dalam sana dan lengannya lalu ikut melingkari pinggang si mungil.

Tubuh Baekhyun merapat pada Chanyeol. Kepalanya tertunduk jatuh—ikut masuk pula untuk menyelami iris milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam belakang bajunya dan Baekhyun mulai terlena.

Matanya ikut terpejam pula bersamaan dengan seduktifnya usapan tangan Chanyeol. Ia menunggu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kali ini dibarengi dengan lumatan di setiap sisi. Meredam kecapan yang mulai dalam dengan bungkaman bibir yang semakin intens. Baekhyun mendaratkan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram masing-masing pundak polos Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan sensual.

Ciuman mereka berambah semakin dalam. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya pertama kali dan lidah Chanyeol pun melesak masuk. Menekan lidah milik Baekhyun dan si mungil pun balas menekan pangkalnya.

Lenguhan mulai terdengar bersamaan. Chanyeol mulai serius. Baju yang Baekhyun kenakan ia lucuti tanpa segan. Ciuman mereka terputus untuk sesaat dan Chanyeol pun membaringkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

Keduanya saling menatap lagi—jauh lebih dalam dan Chanyeol dengan gerakan lambat mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh mempesona, sayang." Puji Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Ia mengecup sekali bibir tipis itu dan Baekhyun balas mengecup pula.

"Aku memelukmu, menciummu, bahkan menyentuhmu pula. Tengkukku tak lama meremang seperti hari lalu, apakah artinya ini Baek?"

"Kau tertarik padaku." Baekhyun menjawab.

Chanyeol di atasnya memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Bukan. Tapi karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu, tidak—tapi aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Jantung Baekhyun memompa aliran darahnya dengan cepat. Setiap homogloblin itu seolah berkumpul pada wajahnya—hangat dan Baekhyun jelas sekali tengah merona.

Chanyeol sedang menyatakan perasaannya, bukan?

Ohh…

"Jujur aku masih berusaha menampik keadaan dan tetap percaya orientasi seksku adalah straight. Tapi aku tak dapat munafik pula Baek, segalanya terasa begitu nyata dan yeah… aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol…"

"Untuk itu jadilah milikku seutuhnya,"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol seolah bercabang dan memiliki banyak artian yang berbeda. Baekhyun bingung pula untuk mengartikan satu per satu jawaban yang kiranya paling tepat.

"Aku bahkan ikut kau kembali ke Seoul," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. Jemarinya turun melingkari tulang selangka Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Mata bulat Chanyeol masih bertahan menatapi mata bulan sabit Baekhyun dan ia rundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat kepada laki-laki di bawahnya itu.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Mengesap dalam dan memberikan satu dua gerakan pelan yang memabukkan. Lidah lalu berpangut pula. Saling membelit dan berbagi lenguhan sana sini dalam mencari kepuasan birahi.

"Ayo kita memulai segalanya bersama."

**.**

Chanyeol nyatanya tak sekedar acap bicara saja. Apa yang ia katakan di hari terakhir bertemu dengan Sehun nyatanya, benar laki-laki itu lakukan. Jangankan bermurah hati membiayai segala bentuk penghabisan yang hendak Sehun lakukan, menerima panggilan dari adiknya itu saja malas ia lakukan.

Sehun seolah menerornya setiap saat. Menghubungi ponselnya dalam kurun satu menit dua kali dan jangankan berapa banyak pesan yang telah laki-laki itu kirimkan.

Chanyeol mau tak mau melepas baterai ponselnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja tergeletak di atas meja. Wajahnya ia tangkupkan dengan kedua belah tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Soyou masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangannya dan cukup berjengit bingung mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang terlihat tak baik di balik meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget di borongi pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Raut wajah terkejutnya sedikit berubah begitu tau jika Soyou lah pemilik kalimat tersebut. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan mengulas senyum tipis setelahnya.

Soyou membawa dirinya duduk di pinggiran meja Chanyeol lalu memainkan dasi suami tampannya itu.

"Sehun menemuiku pagi tadi dan dia meminta sejumlah uang padaku."

Senyum Chanyeol memudar dengan cepat dan segera di gantikan dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia butuh uang, tapi saat kutanyai Sehun enggan menjawab."

"Jangan berikan dia sepeser pun," Chanyeol menyela. "Seperti apa dia berkilah tetap jangan berikan sepeser pun."

Soyou merengut bingung.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Huh?"

"Sedikit aneh mengingat aku dan Sehun tak begitu dekat sebelumnya dan dia tiba-tiba meminta uang padaku, biasanya dia datang padamu bukan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saja dan sebenarnya pun Chanyeol enggan pula untuk menjawab.

Soyou memang istrinya namun tetap merupakan orang lain dalam garis darah keluarga. Ayahnya benar, apa yang di pikirkan orang-orang dengan kenyataan ini. Anak bungsu pemilik Hyundai Group merupakan seorang gay bahkan berencana meminang kekasih prianya itu pula.

O-oh… bahkan anak sulungnya pun telah berbalik orientasi seks dan telah memiliki kekasih pria juga. Siapa yang akan tau jika Chanyeol cukup gila pula pada akhirnya ia akan mengikuti jejak Sehun untuk menikahi Baekhyun—kekasih prianya.

Perasaan Chanyeol mulai tak baik. Dia berubah resah tiba-tiba dan pikirannya mulai tak sejalan dengan dirinya. Di saat seperti ini lelaki itu jelas sekali membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang mulai gelisah.

Suasana terasa mulai menggelap. Chanyeol berubah gugup tanpa alasan. Gelegatnya cukup membuat khawatir pula namun Soyou melihatnya dengan curiga. Chanyeol membuat jarak setelah itu dan ia raih ponselnya di atas meja dengan tergesa.

Chanyeol bangkit kemudian dan meraih jas hitamnya yang tersampir di badan kursi dan berbicara dengan gugup kepada Soyou.

"Aku lupa jika punya janji, sayang aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Soyou dua kali sebelum akhirnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Mengabaikan seperti apa raut wajah Soyou dan wanita itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi berlari keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

**.**

Chanyeol menekan beberapa _digit _nomor _password_ dengan hati tak karuan. Ia telah mencoba beberapa kali dan tetap saja pintu di depannya itu tak mau terbuka.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun pun membuka pintunya.

Chanyeol dengan serta merta meraih tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya. Memanjarakan tubuh mungil itu tanpa alasan dan Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri mematung saja pada tempatnya.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya di sela pelukan mereka.

Tubuh Chanyeol ikut ia peluk pula dan ia usap punggung lelaki tinggi itu—menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Huh?"

Pelukan itu lalu Chanyeol lepas dan ia tatapi wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang. Raut wajah di mungil terlihat begitu bingung tapi Chanyeol melihatnya seolah Baekhyun tengah bertingkah imut saja. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menarik senyum dan _yeah…_ perasan gundah tanpa alasan miliknya perlahan mulai memudar.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjadi ramuan obat untuk segala perasaan risau hatinya.

"Kubilang aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengulang.

Satu tangannya lalu mengusap pipi si mungil dan ia daratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol bahkan memberikan satu dua lumatan dan baekhyun malah terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan nakal.

Sepasang anak adam itu bahkan terlalu jatuh lena dan tak menyadari betul sepasang kaki jenjang menghampiri posisi mereka. Langkahnya terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah menahan amarah dan rahang menggeras tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Jadi ini yang menjadi alasanmu Park Chanyeol?"

Soyou berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di samping kanan mereka dan pangutan bibir itu mau tak mau pun terlepas. Bola mata Chanyeol membesar dan Soyou melayangkan sebuah tamparan telak pada pipi si tinggi. Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan bola matanya sama membesarnya dengan bola mata Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh brengsek Park!"

**.**

Di balik tanaman hias yang berjarak tiga pintu berselang, Sehun hanya mampu melihat adegan drama di depannya itu dengan ekspresi wajah tak kalah terkejut pula.

Otaknya menarik kesimpulan dan hatinya ikut membenarkan pula.

"Jadi selama Chanyeol hyung berselingkuh?"

_**To Be Continue**_


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: chap ini aku ketik dalam keadaan wb yang mulai menyerang permisah, jadi maafin kalo ceritanya (yang dasarnya absurd) tambah absurd. Aku harusnya ga maksain diri buat ngetik dalam keadaan moody kayak gini dan hasilnya udah ketebak pasti jelek banget TT_TT

tapi berhubung aku sayang silvi *eakk* jadi aku apdet juga hari ini XDD

dan Lee Bona yang nanya akun sosmad aku (kenapa kamu kagak log in sih :3 ) kamu invite pin aku aja ya 517361EC atau add fb aku Brida Wu

terakhir… HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

_**Satu jam setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai ke Seoul**_

Tempat pertama yang Chanyeol kunjungi bersama Baekhyun ialah sebuah distro. Bukan untuk dirinya tapi Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun pula Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan jawaban: Ya, akan ikut Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul, keduanya segera berangkat ke Bandara tanpa sempat mengambil barang milik Baekhyun yang lain. Lagipula, laki-laki mungil terlihat tak berkeinginan untuk kembali pula ke apartemennya.

Baekhyun mengkerat takut sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari Bandara Incheon. Suasana asing setelah sekian lama ia tinggalkan, kini kembali ia rasakan. Chanyeol di sampingnya merasa maklum pula. Ia merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun tanpa segan dengan erat.

Ketika sampai di distro pun, Baekhyun tak memisahkan diri barang seinci dari Chanyeol dan ikut kemana saja pergerakan laki-laki tinggi itu pergi.

Chanyeol sendiri sibuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lalu mencocokkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Si mungil terlihat segan, ia merasa tak enak hati dan ia rasa Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan pula. Mengesampingkan perasaan tersinggungnya—karena di anggap seolah berasal dari kalangan bawah—Baekhyun mempertahankan diri untuk tak berujar apapun.

Seorang karyawan disana menghampiri dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk mencoba pakaian yang Chanyeol pilihkan di ruang ganti, sedang Chanyeol sendiri mulai mencarikan pakaian yang lain pula.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya begitu penggalan namanya di sebut. Jongin terlihat berada tepat di samping kanannya dan ia cukup terkejut melihat lelaki itu.

"Oh Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin melangkah lebih dekat kepada Chanyeol lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Ini merupakan salah satu cabang distroku jika kau lupa, Park." Jongin tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol berkerut kening lalu mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh. Ada sebuah ukiran dalam ukuran yang besar: KJI, di sudut. Oh ya, itu merupakan inisial nama Jongin sendiri.

"Aku lupa," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Matanya kembali meneliti pajangan baju yang lain dan kali ini Jongin-lah yang ganti berkerut kening. Matanya ikut meneliti tiap pajangan baju yang menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol dan Jongin merasa semakin bingung saja.

"Omong-omong, itu bukan untuk ukuranmu, hyung." Jongin menunjuk satu.

"Ini bukan untukku—"

"Chanyeol…"

Kalimatnya terpotong dengan keluarnya sebuah panggilan nama miliknya oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol maupun Jongin sontak menoleh kepada sosok mungil dan menampilkan dua raut wajah yang berbeda sebagai respon.

Chanyeol terlihat cukup senang melihat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini berbalut dengan kain pakaian yang ia pilihkan. Chanyeol bahkan mendekatinya dan memutar tubuh itu beberapa kali.

"Ukurannya cocok untukmu, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lain yang sempat ia perhatikan lalu memberikannya kepada karyawan distro.

"Tolong ambilkan ukuran yang sama, ya." Katanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada karyawan itu.

Si karyawan mengangguk paham dan bertolak kebelakang bersama Baekhyun.

Menyisakan Chanyeol kembali berdua bersama Jongin yang memasang raut wajah yang semakin berkerut bingung di depannya.

"Siapa dia?" Jongin bertanya setelah sosok Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti.

Chanyeol tak terlihat gugup sama sekali dan malah mengumbar senyum senang menatapi Jongin.

"Seorang kenalan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya pula di kening.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Jongin membalasnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut—bingung.

Chanyeol mendesah sebal. Ada ada dengan Jongin ini, mengapa otaknya lemot sekali?

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah menuju sisi distro yang lain. Kali ini mengambil beberapa potong celana dan mulai menyocokkan dengan ukuran kakinya. Sesekali menimbang ukur pada dada dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin yang masih berada pada tempat awalnya sibuk memutar otak dan cukup terkejut pula ketika ia menemukan sebuah kemungkinan lain atas pertanyaan retorik yang sempat Chanyeol suarakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu sontak membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Chanyeol jangan bilang—"

Jongin menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Matanya yang membesar menatap Chanyeol dengan dramatis.

"Di-dia kekasih barumu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum dan Jongin paham betul akan arti yang tersirat disana.

"Oh Tuhan Park!" Jongin terlonjak kaget. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memekik dan cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang lain. Lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh sedikit lebih pendek itu terlihat tak peduli dan mencengkram erat-erat kedua pundak Chanyeol.

"Tolong katakan tidak!" Jongin melotot.

"Kau berlebihan Jongin." Chanyeol dengan santai menepis tangan Jongin pada pundaknya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana.

"Dia cantik, bukan?" Chanyeol lebih terlihat memberikan pernyataan di bandingkan pertanyaan dengan tiga patahan kosakata itu.

Jongin menepuk keningnya tanpa sadar dan lagi memekik.

"Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ya Tuhan! Kau-kau sungguh akan menikah untuk ketiga kalinya, huh?"

"Aku belum merencakan hal itu,"

"Belum merencakannya? Kau bahkan membelikan wanita itu pakaian dan—tunggu,"

Jongin menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut -lagi-. Bola matanya lalu bergulir menatap distro miliknya itu dan kembali lagi kepada Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Tapi ini distro khusus pria,Park. Mengapa kau membelikan wanita itu pakaian pria—Oh!"

Jongin mundur satu langkah.

"Apakah dia—"

Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa melihat respon Jongin yang well, berlebihan. Kepalanya mengarah kepada sisi yang lain dan mengulas senyum lebar miliknya. "Kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tidak kepada Jongin, tapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat menuju keduanya dengan kedua tangan di penuhi oleh tas belanja. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan memberikan kartu kredit milik Chanyeol kembali. Si tinggi menolak dengan halus dan berbisik, "simpan padamu saja," lalu mengambil alih semua barang di tangan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa.

Baekhyun ingin berucap namun matanya menangkap sosok Jongin tanpa sengaja. Lelaki mungil itu segera menarik ulur retinanya dan menunduk tanpa sadar. Ia dengan takut dan membawa diri di belakang Chanyeol.

Si tinggi di antara mereka menyadari hal itu. Dengan segera ia rengkuh pinggang Baekhyun agar berdiri di sampingnya dan menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut si mungil itu. Seolah dengan sengaja mempertontonkan interaksinya dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin semakin kepalang kaget di depannya.

"Baekhyun kenalkan ini Jongin, temanku."

Baekhyun membungkuk sesaat sembari memberi salam. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senang lalu ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin setelah itu.

"Dan Jongin, ini adalah Baekhyun… dia kekasihku."

Baekhyun dan Jongin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut. Namun jelas Jongin yang paling terkejut disini.

Rahangnya jatuh namun tak dapat berucap sepatah katapun. Matanya menilik selurus pada Baekhyun dan mengamati lamat-lamat lelaki mungil itu.

Di depannya Chanyeol maklum dan Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak ingin terus berada dalam keadaan canggung juga aneh seperti ini, Chanyeol berpura-pura melihat arlojinya dan memasang raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Oh sudah saatnya makan siang, Jongin kupikir kami harus pergi."

Satu tangannya tetap merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu. Chanyeol menyempatkan berbisik kepadanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

**.**

Jongin nyatanya menghubungi Chanyeol pertama kali. Sesi makan siang itu awalnya di nikmati dengan sangat baik oleh Chanyeol. Matanya tak dapat teralihkan dari Baekhyun walau hanya sesaat dan terpaksa tergantikan oleh getar ponsel miliknya.

Chanyeol mendesah sekali lalu menunjuk ponselnya kepada Baekhyun—memberi kode jika ia akan menerima panggilan itu sebentar. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauhi meja menuju kaca besar di depan sana.

Tanpa Chanyeol beritaupun, Baekhyun dapat menebak pasti temannya yang bernama Jongin itulah yang menelepon. Baekhyun menjadi tak nafsu makan tiba-tiba dan beralih menatap punggung Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

**.**

"_Park kau hanya bercanda bukan? Maksudku—dia tidak benar-benar kekasihmu, bukan?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Seharusnya ia sudah tau apa yang akan laki-laki itu bicarakan dengannya.

"Jongin kita tak bisa membicarakan ini lewat telepon—" Chanyeol benar. Hal seperti ini memang akan lebih baik jika di bicarakan secara langsung—tanpa perantara apapun.

"_Aku bahkan tak dapat bertatap muka denganmu karena hal ini."_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Oh please… aku sama sekali tak tertarik kepada laki-laki seperti dirimu, Kim."

Chanyeol pikir, Jongin terlalu banyak menonton drama akhir-akhir ini, dirinya terlalu dramatis. Disini Chanyeol bahkan yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual tapi dirinya terlihat _enjoy-enjoy_ saja—setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_ suara Jongin kali ini terdengar lebih rendah.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Baekhyun di belakangnya. Lelaki mungil itu mengarahkan pandangan kepada dirinya dan Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri. Chanyeol coba mencari fokus pandangan yang lain dan jatuh pada sepatunya. Ujung sepatunya terlihat tak begitu mengkilap dan Chanyeol malah sibuk memperhatikan ujung sepatu miliknya setelah itu.

"Aku tidak tau Jongin. Semuanya… terjadi begitu saja."

"_Kau bahkan telah menikahi dua orang wanita, Park! Dan lagi umurmu hampir mencapai dua puluh tujuh, kau bukan lagi pria biseksual berumur sepuluh tahun yang masih mencari jati diri, kau seharusnya tau hal itu."_

Chanyeol membenarkan apa yang Jongin katakan dalam hati.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada Baekhyun. Katakan hormon gay ku hanya akan mencuat saat aku bersama dengan dirinya saja. Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun dan aku ingin memiliki dirinya karena hal itu."

Di ujung sambungan, Jongin terlihat menggeram. Ia menjadi frustasi tiba-tiba. Chanyeol itu, Oh! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"_Kapan… kapan kalian bertemu?"_

"Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya saat berlibur ke Italia."

"_Oh Tuhan! Seharusnya aku tak memintamu pergi hari itu."_

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga berkat saranmu aku akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"_Dasar gila!"_ Jongin merutuk kesal.

"Jongin sudah ya, aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri."

Chanyeol sudah hampir memutuskan sambungannya ketika Jongin tiba-tiba saja berseru.

"_Hei Park! Bagaimana dengan istri-istrimu, apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka nanti?"_

"Aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin ber _lovey dovey_ dengan Baekhyun, hehe."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jenggah dengan perasaa jijik pula yang meliputi.

"_Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja, wanita adalah makhluk yang menyeramkan saat perasaan mereka dipermainkan. Disini kau tak hanya memiliki satu tapi dua."_

"Semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama Jongin, pria pun mungkin akan melakukannya pula."

"_Aku tidak tau seperti apa Nana, tapi Soyou… hidupmu bahkan lebih buruk setelah menikahinya. Kau mengatakan dia sedikit licik setelah dua bulan pernikahan kalian, kau ingat?"_

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu, lagipula sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dengan lebih santai lagi,"

"_Teruslah bersantai dan lenggah saat istri-istrimu itu mulai merasa curiga dan BOOM! habislah riwayatmu, Park! Bonusnya, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan tambahan nama; brengsek setelah itu."_

Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tak tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin itu. Seharusnya ia mendengarnya dengan baik dan menanggapinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tidak seperti ini, riwayat yang sempat Jongin singgung nyatanya memang berakhir dengan satu kata: brengsek.

**.**

Tamparan tangan itu terasa begitu panas menjalari pipinya. Rasa perih ikut pula terasa begitu ujung kuku panjang Soyou menggoresi kulit pipinya dan mencetak satu garis merah memanjang samar dari sana.

Chanyeol belum pernah di tampar sebelumnya. Sekalipun belum, dirinya merupakan pria baik-baik dan menjalani hubungan dengan baik-baik pula. Rasanya mendapatkan satu tamparan—terlebih itu dari wanita—tak pernah ia bayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Namun kali ini Soyou menciptakan rangkaian imajinasi itu tanpa Chanyeol ingin rencanakan. Namun Chanyeol takkan berkilah pula, Soyou benar.

Dirinya memang brengsek.

"Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?!"

"So-Soyou…" Chanyeol tergagap.

Persepsi Jongin yang mengatakan betapa mengerikannya wanita saat hati mereka di permainkan, kini memang terbukti adanya.

Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Soyou semarah ini sebelumnya. Mata melotot dengan wajah merah padam juga rahang yang mengeras. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat-erat kerah jas Chanyeol—mendesak terus agar laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu untuk buka suara.

Matanya teralihkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau!" Soyou menunjuknya dengan berani. "Dasar murahan! Tidak taukah kau laki-laki brengsek ini telah beristri, huh?!"

Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Tak ingin munafik, Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa takut pula. Situasi seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Setidaknya berhadapan dengan wanita—Baekhyun di hari lalu hanya menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki orientasi _pure _gay, perselisihan dan juga permainan di balik hubungan yang ia jalani hanyalah sebatas priaxpriaxpria, tidak seperti ini. Maka wajarlah, ia tak pernah di damprat tiba-tiba oleh wanita layaknya saat ini.

Chanyeol beringsut menuju Baekhyun. Membantengi tubuh mungil itu dari istrinya Soyou dengan reflek. Soyou semakin murka.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam Soyou—"

"Tidak! Tak ada yang harus di bicarakan, kau harus kau lakukan hanyalah menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oke oke… aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tapi please… ayo kita bicarakan di dalam saja, hm?" Chanyeol berujar dengan lembut. Ia menarik satu lengan milik Soyou dan segera di tepis wanita itu dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pintu apartemen setelah itu. Matanya melirik Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Soyou untuk masuk.

"Masuklah ke kamar. Biar aku yang menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya."

"Chanyeol…"

"Tak apa, masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Langkahnya ia bawa masuk menuju kamar ketika suara gemericing terdengar. Soyou menjatuhkan tas tangannya pada lantai dan menuju Baekhyun cepat-cepat. Ia menarik rambut lelaki mungil itu dan menjambaknya dengan kasar.

"Murahan! Wanita tak tau diri kau!" ia berteriak kalap.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Akar rambutnya serasa di cabut dengan paksa dan rasanya sakit sekali. Ia mencengkeram tangan Soyou dengan sangat erat dan wanita itu sama sekali tak gentar.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu terkejut melihat Soyou menyerang Baekhyun dengan sepihak. Langkahnya ia bawa cepat kepada istri dan juga kekasihnya itu dan mencoba melerai keduanya dan malah berakhir dengan ikut di jambaki Soyou pula.

Baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman jemari Soyou pada rambutnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas sama sekali. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya. Dan berakhir dengan pergulatan di lantai. Sisi laki-lakinya bisa saja keluar dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kepada wanita.

Sayangnya Chanyeol berada disini dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin terlihat liar di depan laki-laki bermarga Park itu.

"Kang Soyou hentikan!" gertak Chanyeol.

Ia menahan kuat lengan istrinya itu dan lagi membantengi Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau bahkan setuju untuk membicarakan ini secara baik-baik!"

"Kau membentakku!" Soyou berteriak. "Aku bahkan adalah istri sahmu dan kau terang-terangan membentakku di depan wanita selingkuhanmu? Kau sungguh keterlaluan Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Di depannya Soyou berdecih. Kilatan kemarahan tercekat begitu jelas pada iris wanita itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan Chanyeol seharusnya tau jika ia sepatutnya tak tersulut emosi juga. Setidaknya… dia adalah terdakwa disini.

"Aku minta maaf karena melakukan hal ini di belakangmu dan juga Nana. Disini akulah sepenuhnya yang bersalah."

"Sekarang apa lagi? Karena aku menolak untuk hamil dan kau berniat untuk berniat untuk menikah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, huh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan hakmu sebagai alasan, lagipula Baekhyun adalah seorang pria dan jelas—"

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol kelepasan. Mulutnya segera terkatup rapat setelah itu dan tak mampu berujar apapun lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?" Soyou mendesaknya. Bola matanya bergulir kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dalam diam di belakang Chanyeol. Ia meneliti wajah Baekhyun. Paras itu harus Soyou akui memang cantik, setidaknya bukan salah dirinya jika ia mengira jika selingkuhan Chanyeol itu adalah seorang pria. Hell! Chanyeol bahkan sudah beristri dua dan tak mungkin jika orientasi seksnya selama ini adalah gay.

Tapi sayangnya, apa yang sempat ia pikirkan merupakan hal yang salah. Mata milik wanita ini bergulir jatuh lagi turun pada leher milik Baekhyun. Ada sebuah tonjolan kecil yang terlihat naik turun tiap kali ia menelan liur disana.

Soyou tercengang. Rahangnya kembali jatuh. Langkahnya mundur tanpa sadar ia lakukan dan menatapi dua orang di depannya itu dengan rasa jijik tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau—" suaranya ikut tercekat pula.

"Soyou…"

Chanyeol menggumankan namanya dan mengambil langkah untuk mendekati wanita itu. Soyou semakin jauh mengambil langkah mundur dan terlihat sekali menghindari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol paham. Langkahnya ia hentikan dan melempar tatapan bersalah kepada wanita itu.

"Se-sejak kapan, Chanyeol? Sejak kapan orientasimu—" Soyou tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kenyataan jika suaminya itu adalah seorang gay membuat perasaannya begitu hancur. Kepalanya berdenyut pening dan semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya bukan? Kumohon Chanyeol, kau berbohong padaku bukan?"

Desakan air mata menguar jatuh tanpa aba-aba membasahi paras cantiknya. Soyou menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kakinya serasa lembek untuk dapat menopang tubuhnya. Ia bahkan nyaris oleng di tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku Soyou…" Chanyeol berguman.

Pernyataan bersalah itu bukannya membuat Soyou melembut, berbalik malah membuat dirinya semakin marah dan juga kalut. Rasa jijik nyatanya ikut mendominasi pula, maka tanpa berujar apapun lagi segera ia bawa kakinya menuju pintu.

Soyou bahkan melupakan tas mahalnya pada ubin lantai dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

**.**

Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Chanyeol di atas meja. Setelah itu ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengusap pelan lengan si tinggi. Chanyeol melempar senyum pahit. Ia menarik jemari Baekhyun dan mengusap jemari ramping itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya kau melihat hal itu." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah kepada lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengulas senyum pada bibir tipisnya.

"Ini pasti mengejutkan bagimu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Kedua lengannya terbuka lebar seraya berkata, "berikan aku sebuah pelukan, Baek."

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada pundak laki-laki tampan itu sembari lengan memeluk erat tubuh besarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol pejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuh mungil itu semakin rapat dengan tubuh besarnya dan dapat Chanyeol rasakan sedikit rasa nyaman yang menguar dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol.

Di belakangnya Baekhyun tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

"Aku pun mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Aku… akan tetap memengang janjiku untuk selalu menjadi tempat naunganmu."

"Aku tau, terima kasih."

**.**

Ciuman itu lagi Sehun paksakan untuk semakin dalam dan dalam lagi. Lidahnya bergeliriya memenuhi setiap aspek dalam mulut Luhan. Menarik liurnya dan menyesap lidahnya pula. Lenguhan Luhan terasa menyenangkan ia dengar, hanya saja pikirannya tengah terbelah kesana sini membuat ia tak cukup dapat merasakan nikmat atas ciuman basah itu.

Luhan terengeh dan Sehun pun melepaskan pangutan ciuman mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nafasnya yang pendek. Sehun cukup gila menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pulang dengan tergesa, taunya segera menyambar bibir miliknya bulat-bulat.

Sehun tak enak hati. Jemarinya dengan cepat segera mengusap juntaian liur pada mulut lelaki cantiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Sehun menyesal. "Takkan ku ulangi lagi."

"Kau dalam masalah?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur kembali.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Sehun jelas tak dapat mengatakan hal ini kepada Luhan. Mengenai kedok perselingkuhan kakak tertuanya Chanyeol juga adegan drama Soyou yang mendamprat keduanya. Sehun hanya sedikit merasa aneh saja.

Bukan karena Chanyeol yang nyatanya memiliki simpanan dan bermain di belakang kedua istrinya. Bukan itu. Melainkan sosok mungil yang menjadi selingkuhan Chanyeol itu.

Sehun sedikit banyak merasa aneh.

Wanita itu—ah, bahkan Sehun merasa ragu untuk mengatakan sosok mungil itu adalah seorang perempuan. Wajahnya memang cantik, namun terasa ganjil. Amat ganjil dan penampilannya mengingatkan ia kepada Luhan.

"…hun… Sehun…" panggilan Luhan yang di sertai dengan tepukan pada pundaknya seketika mengembalikan jiwa Sehun yang melayang. Ia membawa pandangannya kepada Luhan dan laki-laki itu terlihat merengut di depannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

"Maaf sayang… aku hanya sedikit ng… kupikir aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sehun tergagap. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam sana, Sehun menghidupkan keran dan membasuh mukanya dengan air. Pantulan refleksi dirinya terlihat pada dataran cermin dan ia tatapi parasnya dari sana.

Jika biasanya Sehun mulai sibuk menganggungkan dirinya sendiri—seperti betapa tampannya ia, betapa kerennya ia, betapa mempesonanya ia dan lain-lain.

Namun kali ini tidak seperti itu.

Pikirannya lagi-lagi melambung pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di apartemen yang Chanyeol datangi.

Saat itu sebenarnya, Sehun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung perkantoran Chanyeol—maksud hati ingin mendesak kakaknya itu untuk memberikan ia uang seperti yang hari lalu laki-laki itu janjikan, namun tak jadi, begitu ia lihat mobil milik Chanyeol keluar dari _basemant_.

Sehun merutuk kesal dan berpikir jika ia sedikit terlambat menemui kakaknya itu. Sehun sudah akan pergi dari sana ketika mobil milik Soyou juga ikut keluar dari sana.

Otak cerdas Sehun memproses kejadian itu dengan cepat.

O-oh, bahkan mereka berada di dalam gedung yang sama namun keluar dengan mobil yang berbeda. Rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya mendorong Sehun untuk segera mengikuti mobil kakak ipar keduanya itu. Dan berakhir dengan mendapati tontonan dramatis pada lorong apartemen berbintang itu.

Ia tak cukup tertarik dengan adegan tamparan telak Soyou dengan Chanyeol yang membatu. Irisnya malah menangkap sosok mungil di balik tubuh kakaknya dan menangkap beberapa hal yang aneh disana.

Uh, Sehun bahkan tak pernah tau jika kakaknya itu menyukai perempuan berambut pendek dengan pakaian longgar yang mirip seperti pria itu.

Sehun membasuh mukanya sekali lagi.

"Haruskah aku datang lagi kesana?"

**.**

Chanyeol selalu mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong akhir-akhir ini. Sudah hampir seminggu setelah kejadian itu berlalu, ia sama sekali tak mendapati Nana apalagi Soyou dimanapun. Ia menghubungi istri pertamanya dan di terima oleh menejernya kemarin.

Menejernya bilang Nana tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan dan ada acara lain di Macau setelahnya. Chanyeol hanya menganguk paham pada ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan setelah itu.

Well, mungkin ia tau dimana Nana sekarang namun -lagi- tidak dengan Soyou. Wanita itu bahkan meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja beserta dengan dompet dan juga ponsel miliknya pula. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi kantor agensi naungannya dan mereka pun sama tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan wanita itu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu lebih sering bersama Baekhyun. Setidaknya laki-laki mungil itu mampu memberikan ia banyak rasa nyaman di tengah kekalutan hatinya dengan beberapa elusan juga sentuan lembut yang selalu Chanyeol sukai.

Baekhyun merawatnya dengan sangat baik dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik setiap harinya.

"Aku harus pulang untuk mengambil beberapa baju, mungkin saja Soyou ada disana." Chanyeol berujar siang itu.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan piring bekas makan mereka dengan cepat membersihkan tangannya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hm. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengantarnya sampai pintu dan ia berikan sebuah kecupan singkap pada bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum merekah dan ia usap pucuk kepada Baekhyun dengan sayang.

**.**

Rumah masih sepi seperti hari terakhir ia kembali. Rumah besarnya itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan ia rasa dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ragu.

Perasaan tak nyaman tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan begitu mobilnya ia parkirkan di depan gerbang. Chanyeol bukannya gugup karena berpikiran cerita hantu atau tentang makhluk halus ini itu. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh.

Ia menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan membuka pintunya dengan santai. Cukup terkejut begitu melihat sosok Nana berada di dalam sana.

"Nana?"

Nana berbalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Oh, ternyata ini yang membuat perasaannya tak nyaman sepanjang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Nana tak menjawab. Langkahnya mendeketi Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukan ini di ruang kerjamu." Nana berujar dengan rendah. Chanyeol menatap map itu dan Nana bergantian—tak paham.

"Dari Soyou," sambung wanita itu lagi.

Diameter mata Chanyeol melebar. Nama Soyou sedikit banyak membuat perasaannya semakin was-was saja.

Dengan perasaan ragu, Chanyeol menerima map itu dan menarik keluar isinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" Nana bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar lelah dan Chanyeol hanya mampu membatu pada tempatnya.

"Kenapa Soyou ingin bercerai denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

"Hari terakhir kita berkumpul bersama bukankah semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja? Mengapa ini begitu tiba-tiba, apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?"

Nana terus mendesak dirinya. Chanyeol dengan risau mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati lekuk wajah istri pertamanya itu.

"Apakah… Soyou mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol tergagap. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sedikit bergetar pula.

Nana tak segera menjawab. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur lalu mengusak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi.

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun dan lagi aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya."

Chanyeol menyimpan dengan terburu kertas yang berisikan surat pengajuan gugutan perceraian di dalam map kembali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Nana dan hendak membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun tak dapat Chanyeol lakukan.

Otaknya memerintah namun hatinya tak berkeinginan sama sekali. Tangannya berakhir dengan ia simpan pada sisi tubuhnya saja.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Soyou, kau… tak harus khawatir."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir. Soyou menggugat ceraimu pasti ada hal besar yang telah terjadi!" suara wanita itu meninggi.

Chanyeol menelan liur susah payah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol paksa untuk mengulum senyum pada bibirnya.

"Kapan kau kembali? Tidakkah kau merasa lelah, hm?" ia coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Nana tak menjawab.

Chanyeol dengan sangat perlahan mendorong pelan pundak wanita itu agar berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Nana tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ketika Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya… Nana merasakan sebuah tindakan yang tertinggal disana.

Chanyeol bahkan menutup pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana tanpa… memberikan ia kecupan apapun.

**.**

Makan malam telah selesai Baekhyun sajikan. Ia tersenyum puas dan berpikir untuk segera membersihkan dirinya setelah ini. Chanyeol akan kembali sebentar lagi—seperti laki-laki itu janjikan, dan Baekhyun tak ingin terlihat buruk untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika suara bell terdengar.

Uh, apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang? Pikirnya.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu. Membukanya sembari memasang senyum manis untuk menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Namun senyumannya perlahan memudar.

Di depannya bukan lah Chanyeol.

Melainkan sesosok pria lain yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui siapa.

"Apakah Chanyeol hyung ada di dalam?" tamunya bertanya tanpa melepas kontak mata sama sekali. Memperhatikan dirinya dengan begitu lekat dan Baekhyun merasa risih pula.

"Chanyeol sedang berada di luar," Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

Tamunya itu mengulum senyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, aku Sehun. Adik Chanyeol hyung."

Baekhyun ingin menolak sebenarnya. Lagipula ia tak mengenal pria bernama Sehun ini sama sekali. Dan lagi, Chanyeol pun tak pernah mengatakan jika ia memiliki seorang adik atau kerabat lain yang bernama Sehun.

Namun Baekhyun tak ingin di cap kurang sopan pula, bagaimana jika nyatanya lelaki yang bernama Sehun ini benar merupakan adik Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengangguk dan menyingkir dari pintu. Membiarkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

Sehun tanpa segan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kepalanya ia anggukan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh kembali kepada Baekhyun.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berdiri mematung yang terpaut jarak di depan saja. Sehun menghabiskan beberapa saat waktunya dengan memandangi sosok itu dengan selektif dan beberapa kali sempat berkerut kening.

"Apakah kau kekasih Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun tanpa berbasa basi bertanya.

Baekhyun di depannya memilin ujung bajunya terkejut dan ia sedikit merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berdiri tepat di depannya dan merundukkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun dengan tepat.

"Aku pernah melihat Chanyeol hyung menciummu, kau pasti kekasihnya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan ia merasa menyesal melakukannya setelah itu.

Di depannya Sehun tertengun. Matanya terus bergulir jatuh menelusuri setiap aspek yang ada pada si mungil. Bola matanya tiba-tiba membesar begitu ia dapati adanya sebuah tonjolan pada leher sosok di depannya itu.

Sehun terkejut tentu.

Tangannya dengan kurang ajar menuju dada Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan sengaja. Baekhyun terpekik kaget. Ia reflek menepis tangan Sehun dan mendekap dadanya erat-erat lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang menjauhi Sehun.

"Kau laki-laki?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Matanya yang sipit membelalak terkejut dengan kedua tangan mengambang di udara.

Baekhyun lagi tak menjawab.

"Tunggu, kau sungguh seorang laki-laki?" Sehun mendekatinya lagi dan Baekhyun segera mundur kembali.

"Apa maumu?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal mengizinkan laki-laki bernama Sehun itu masuk.

"Berikan aku jawaban, kau sungguh seorang laki-laki?"

"Ya. Aku laki-laki. Dan apa masalahmu?"

Tak dinyana Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia bahkan ikut bertepuk tangan pula dengan raut wajah aneh yang terpasang. Dirinya seolah baru saja memenangkan undian lotre dan cukup berpuas hati karena hal itu.

"Wow wow wow!" Sehun bersorak. "Pantas saja Chanyeol hyung mendukung hubunganku dan Luhan, ternyata dia sama gay nya dengan diriku. Wah, kau menakjubkan Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun semakin beringsut mundur dan perlahan meninggalkan laki-laki tampan itu dalam diam. Lelaki yang mengakui namanya Sehun itu sangat aneh ia rasa. Baekhyun menuju kamar, meraih ponselnya di atas nakas—hendak menghubungi Chanyeol.

Niatannya sedikit terbagi begitu ia mendapati sebuah pesan e-mail masuk di sudut layar. Baekhyun berkerut bingung, jemarinya dengan ragu mengusap layar itu dan membuka pesan tersebut.

Mata sipitnya membola. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan panik segera melanda dirinya dalam hitungan detik saja.

.

.

.

"_**Byunie, apa kabarmu? Kau tidak melupakan gege kesayanganmu ini bukan?"**_

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun sering bertanya sendiri mengapa orang-orang mengatakan hidup ini indah. Ada banyak sekali _quotes_ yang bertebaran di internet dengan menjunjung tinggi kalimat: _Life is Beautiful_, dan Baekhyun lagi bertanya… mengapa hidup ini dikatakan indah?

Baekhyun tidakkah seseorang yang hidup dengan basis perekonomian yang terlampau rendah. Dia masih dapat makan tiga kali sehari dengan lauk yang dapat di katakan lezat pula. Dia juga masih bersekolah, mendapatkan pendidikan dengan layak juga mendapatkan uang saku berlebih dari orangtuanya.

Ayahnya merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran. Membangun susah payah perusahaan mereka sendiri dan benar mereka hidup layak karena hal itu.

Baekhyun masih berumur delapan tahun saat itu. Otaknya masih di penuhi akan sederet aktifitas bermain dan jelas ia tak tau apa yang menimpa keluarganya. Dirinya sama sekali tak tau jika ibunya sering pulang larut—atau kadang-kadang tak pulang pula. Ayahnya sering menginap di kantor dengan alasan lembur dan _yeah…_ seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika hidupnya tak sedang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun ingat betul apa yang terjadi malam itu. Sangat ingat ketika ibunya menyeret sebuah koper besar keluar dari kamar sembari berteriak keras kepada ayahnya. Pertikaian dua orang dewasa itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun pusing, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketika pagi menjelang, ia tak lagi mendapati ibunya pun dengan ayahnya pula. Baekhyun tak berangkat sekolah hari itu. Ia duduk berjongkok di depan rumah dengan perut kosong tak mendapat asupan sejak kemarin malam. Kepalanya sesekali ia bawa pada ujung kanan atau ujung kiri jalan sesekali. Berharap jika salah satu dari orangtuanya pulang dan hidupnya dapat hidup kembali seperti semula.

Berandai-andai boleh. Bermimpi pun tak salah. Asal jangan terlalu berharap.

Malam menjelang ayahnya kembali ke rumah, dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Ada dua orang berseragam hitam datang dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan takut. Langkah kecilnya beranjak mundur namun tertahan ketika di cekal oleh ayah.

Saat itu lagi Baekhyun masih tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Sederet kalimat terucap dengan begitu mudah dari ayahnya dan segera setelah itu salah satu dari pria yang berseragam hitam itu membawa dirinya pergi dari rumah. Tidak ada yang menahan sama sekali. Termasuk ayahnya sendiri yang bahkan telah hilang kesadaran di depan pintu.

"_Ini, bawa saja anak ini dan setelah itu kumohon lepaskanlah aku."_

**.**

Ini telah menjadi kali kesekian bagi Chanyeol melamun di dalam ruangannya. Dengan satu lengan menahan pipinya dan pikirannya pun mengbumbung ke udara dengan sesuka hati.

Harinya semakin kacau ia rasa, sangat kacau dan berefek pada minatnya untuk bekerja semakin menurun. Tak jarang pula rapat yang seharusnya ia pimpin ia lempar begitu saja pada bawahannya dan jika sempat ia akan mengecek, jika tidak… ya—berarti tidak.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang setelah itu. Keningnya ia urut dengan gerakan tangan yang lambat dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat.

Suara dering telepon di dekatnya membuat ia cukup kaget. Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya dan meletakkan gagang telepon itu pada daun telinganya.

"Ya?"

"_Seseorang yang bernama Kris Wu, ingin menemui anda pak."_

Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut sekali lagi. Kris Wu, siapa pikirnya.

Chanyeol coba memikirkan selama beberapa saat kiranya siapa Kris Wu itu dalam otaknya. Namun tetap saja, sekali buntu terus saja membuntu. Semakin ia paksa berpikir semakin berdenyut saja isi kepalanya.

"Ya, bawa dia ke ruanganku." Putus Chanyeol.

Ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya dan mengusap wajahnya sesaat. Siapa tau ternyata pria yang bernama Kris Wu itu merupakan klien pentingnya, walaupun kepala dan hatinya sedang kacau… setidaknya keadaan fisik jangan terlihat seperti itu pula.

Daun pintu di ketuk dua kali dari luar dan Chanyeol pun memberikan jawaban Ya. Sekretarisnya yang cantik membungkuk padanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan tamu Chanyeol yang bernama Kris Wu itu untuk masuk.

Chanyeol pun bangkit dari duduknya setelah pria bernama Kris Wu itu memasuki ruangannya. Seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi badan nyaris serupa dengannya, rambut berwarna pirang dengan setelan pakaian rapi pula. Senyumannya yang tipis tersungging dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan aneh.

"Selamat siang presdir Park." Kris menyapanya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Ya, harus ia akui jika pria di depannya ini tidaklah terlihat begitu asing. Seperti pernah bertemu—

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa padaku, Presdir Park." Kris menyadarinya dengan cepat. Chanyeol jadi tak enak sendiri.

"Ah, maaf."

Ia dengan canggung keluar dari balik mejanya dan mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk. Kris menempatkan dirinya dengan elegan di depan Chanyeol, masih mempertahankan sebuah senyum yang aneh—menurut Chanyeol—pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kita pernah menjalin kontrak kerja sama, itu sudah lama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku hanya memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil dengan prospek kerja yang tak begitu mengguntungkan." Kris menggidikkan bahunya pelan. "Kau tak begitu tertarik saat itu."

Chanyeol kembali mencoba untuk memutar otak. Memikirkan sekelebat ingatan akan pria bernama Kris ini dan ah—

"Apakah perusahaan indukmu masih berada di China?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah lama tak berada disana. Ada beberapa orang mempercayakan aku untuk menggelola perusahaan di Eropa. Aku tinggal disana sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Dan tujuanmu untuk menemuiku?"

Kris terkekeh sesaat. "Jangan salah paham. Perusahaan kita bergerak dalam bidang yang berbeda. Aku tengah berada di Korea Selatan saat ini dan berpikir untuk menemui rekan kerja lama."

Satu alis Chanyeol berjengit pada keningnya. Kris mengulas senyum miring setelah itu lalu beranjak bangkit.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama, tapi sayangnya aku telah memiliki janji dengan klienku."

Chanyeol ikut bangkit pula. Ia melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya sesaat sebelum menatap Kris di depannya kembali.

"Ah, sayang sekali."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Presdir Park."

Sosok pirang itu menghilang di balik pintu setelahnya. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang telinganya sesaat dan berguman seorang diri.

"Dasar orang aneh."

Matanya melirik jam tangannya kembali lalu segera setelah itu melebarkan senyumannya. Ia meraih ponsel miliknya pada kantung celana lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Baek aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang, bersiaplah hm?"

**.**

Soyou nyatanya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Kejadian itu bahkan baru seminggu yang lalu terjadi tapi lihat bagaimana wanita itu bergerak.

Di hari yang sama ketika Chanyeol merencanakan akan menghabiskan makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun, dengan langkah yang baru saja menapak hendak keluar dari ruangannya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai pengacara dari Soyou datang menemuinya. Tanpa pemberitauan apapun sebelumnya, tau-tau saja selembar kertas perceraian yang lain yang harus Chanyeol tanda tangani pun ia terima.

"Ny. Kang berjanji akan merahasiakan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa perceraian ini terjadi. Beliau akan merahasiakannya demi kepentingan pribadi anda, Tn. Park."

Chanyeol kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia menatap tajam kertas yang disodori oleh pengacara Soyou dan nyaris saja hendak meremasnya.

"Anda hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangan disini," Pria itu menunjuk satu titik di sudut. "Setelah surat ini ditanda tangani maka jadwal persidangan akan di atur cepat dalam minggu ini pula."

Chanyeol menghempaskan begitu saja kertas itu pada meja lalu menatap sejurus kepada pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu.

"Aku takkan memberikan tanda tangan apapun sebelum aku bertemu dengan Soyou. Sampaikan hal ini padanya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan menyempatkan diri untuk membanding daun pintu. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya kepada pria itu.

**.**

Meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol di siang hari adalah pilihan yang buruk. Jongin mengatakannya selepas ia sampai di bar yang Chanyeol katakan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu di sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran yang lain atas tempat apa yang ingin ia kunjungi. Kepala berdenyut pusing masih ia rasakan dan Chanyeol rasa menenangkan diri sebentar saja merupakan hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

Dan sebagai pelengkap pula, Chanyeol pikir Jongin pun harus hadir disini untuk menemani ia. Setidaknya menjadi pendengar pun tak apa.

"Pengacara Soyou datang menemuiku tadi." Chanyeol berujar ketika Jongin baru saja menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Jongin yang berniat untuk memesan minuman ia urungkan dan beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut.

"Jangan katakan dengan sebuah surat cerai juga?" Jongin membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tak bersemangat.

"Ini merupakan kali kedua, Jongin-_ah_." Sambung Chanyeol lesu.

Cairan bir dalam gelas kecilnya ia teguk sekali dengan cepat. Lalu segera menuangkannya kembali untuk mengisi gelas yang kosong itu.

"Aku sudah menebak jika akan seperti ini akhirnya." Jongin berkata dengan prihatin. Chanyeol tak menyahut. Riak air bir dalam gelasnya itu ia perhatikan dalam diam. Pandangannya yang tertuju dalam tatapan sejurus namun kosong.

Tak sadar hal itu malah membuat dirinya melamunkan hal lalu yang telah terjadi. Mengenai pembicaraan randomnya bersama Jongin akan keluhan pribadinya itu. Lalu saran untuk pergi berlibur dengan pilihan yang jatuh pada Italia, Roma. Tak luput pula mengenai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik senyum pahit tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Lalu apa rencanamu saat ini?" Jongin kembali bersuara. Di tangannya telah terdapat segelas minuman pula—tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol kapan pria itu memesannya.

"Aku masih belum tau." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menenguk cairan birnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, hyung. Apa yang telah kau lakukan itu semuanya jelas merupakan kesalahan besar. Maksudku… pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu."

Kepala Chanyeol sontak teralihkan kepada Jongin. Kedua alisnya bertemu dan ia pandangi pria itu dengan tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun bahkan menjadi alasan mengapa orientasi seksmu tiba-tiba saja melenceng, dengan kata lain dialah yang merubahmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Jelas ada hubungannya. Soyou bahkan menggugat ceraimu setelah ia mengetahui kau memiliki kekasih pria yang kau sembunyikan di sebuah apartemen. Lalu setelah ini Nana pun akan mengetahui juga, tidakkah kau menyadarinya jika masalah yang kau dapati malah semakin _double_?"

Chanyeol tertengun selama beberapa saat. Otaknya yang telah kacau itu kembali ia paksa untuk berpikir dan berakibat semakin runyam saja isi kepalanya.

"Tapi Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun padaku, bahkan akulah yang pertama kali tertarik padanya." Chanyeol setengah berguman mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jongin menggeram pelan dan menenguk minumannya sebentar sebelum kembali menyambung kata.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, hyung. Apakah selama ini kau ternyata seorang biseks?"

"Huh?"

"Kutebak kau pasti telah bercinta dengan kekasih priamu itu, benar?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba saja berubah gugup dan mengusap belakang lehernya dengan kikuk.

"Jadi kau sungguh telah bercinta dengannya?"

Bola mata Jongin rasanya hendak meloncat pergi saja dari tengkoraknya. Reaksinya memang selalu berlebihan dan Chanyeol akan selalu memahami kebiasaan aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Daripada di sebut gay, kurasa di sebut biseks terdengar sedikit lebih keren."

"Dasar gila!"

**.**

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya selepas keluar dari bar. Jongin mendengus mellihat hal itu dan mencibir pula di belakangnya. Mengatai seperti apa gilanya Chanyeol sekarang ini. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Jongin berteman dengan orang aneh ini sebelumnya?

Jongin menggelangkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu melesak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membelah jalanan sore dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkikik kepadanya. Sekali lagi, Jongin merutuki pria itu.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, Chanyeol pun menuju mobilnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening akan efek alkohol yang ia teguk beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun masih sepenuhnya sadar akan dirinya dan cukup percaya diri pula untuk mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri.

Tujuannya tak lain merupakan gedung apartemen yang di huni oleh Baekhyun. Memasukkan beberapa _digit password_ lalu segera melenggang masuk.

"Baekhyun~" Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Langkahnya ia bawa untuk mengitari setiap ruangan, kamar, balkon dan berakhir pada meja makan. Sosok mungil itu terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi dengan satu tangan menopang sisi wajahnya. Baekhyun bahkan bergeming dari duduknya pun tidak walau ia tau Chanyeol menyerukan namanya sedari tadi.

"Kau disini?" Chanyeol menghampirinya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang pria itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari helaian rambut Baekhyun lalu menghembuskannya dengan di sertai senyum kelegaan.

Chanyeol menjadi sedikit merasa _relax_ setelah itu.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang menopang wajahnya dan melepaskan ikatan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun tanpa suara meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol kembali berkerut bingung. Ia memandangi tubuh mungil yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya itu dengan tak paham. Baekhyun aneh, itu yang ia tangkap.

"Baek…" panggilnya. Langkah kakinya juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar juga. Baekhyun berbaring pada tempat tidur dan lagi acuh pada kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sayang…" Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan menatap wajah pria manis itu dengan penuh minat. Tangannya bahkan terasa gatal untuk tak membelai pipi halas itu.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi kepada Chanyeol di atasnya. Nafasnya dengan perlahan ia hembuskan lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menghadap Chanyeol kini yang mengulas senyum pada bibirnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Masih tetap mempertahankan nada suaranya yang lembut dan mengusap sesekali pipi pria itu.

"Kau melupakan janjimu sendiri." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Huh?"

Baekhyun kembali mendesah dengan kesal.

"Kau berjanji akan menjemputku untuk makan siang bersama Chanyeol."

Diameter mata Chanyeol melebar. Oh Tuhan… Chanyeol segera merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Baek… Aku melupakannya. Ya Tuhan apa telah kulakukan?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku takkan melakukan hal itu lagi."

Raut menyesal yang terpantri pada wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi tak enak hati. Ayolah, ini bahkan merupakan masalah sepele saja. Baekhyun memang kesal, oke itu tadi. Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat bagaimana raut bersalah Chanyeol membuat ia menjadi tak nyaman.

"Jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun meraih satu tangan Chanyeol dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Aku hanya sedikit kesal tadi, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku tau." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia beringsut mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh besar pria itu. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya kepada Chanyeol dan mulai bertingkah manja setelah itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya malu.

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol malah tertawa pelan. Ia mengusak rambut milik Baekhyun lalu merapikannya setelah itu.

"Aku pun merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dan mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Matanya yang sipit ia kerjapkan beberapa kali dan Chanyeol sungguh tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan pria yang berada di dalam pelukannya ini.

Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya dan Baekhyun pun sama.

Sedikit banyak hal kecil seperti ini membuat Chanyeol melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya sedari tadi. Walau sebentar setidaknya Chanyeol merasakan kenyamanan pula dan _yeah…_ dirinya tak benar-benar merasa kacau seperti sebelumnya.

Tak seharusnya disaat ia butuh pegangan dan lariannya selalu pada bar dengan sebotol bir yang menemani. Bagaimanapun pula ia memiliki Baekhyun disini. Masih sama di hari lalu, dimana Baekhyun hadir dan Chanyeol rasakan hidupnya sedikit lebih mudah saat itu.

Kali ini pun, meski dalam permasalahan yang lain namun tetap saja… Baekhyun menjadi penawar gundah hatinya.

Uh, apa-apaan Jongin itu. Seenaknya saja mengatakan jika Baekhyun merupakan sumber masalahnya disini.

**.**

Alunan musik instrument berputar pada ruangan tengah. Alunannya terdengar merdu menyapa. Chanyeol bahkan memejamkan matanya pula selama beberapa saat—menikmati alunan syahdu itu dengan menggerakkan jemari tangannya pula.

Dari arah dapur Baekhyun melihatnya dengan terkekeh. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya menyeduh teh hijau pada cangkir sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

"Ini," Baekhyun menyodori Chanyeol cangkir yang berisikan teh hijau buatannya itu.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu menyesap isinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang." Chanyeol berkedip padanya. Cangkir teh itu ia letakkan di atas meja lalu menghadap Baekhyun setelah itu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia bawa untuk melingkari lehernya sedang kedua tangannya ia bawa pada pinggang ramping pria itu.

Suanasa romantis yang tanpa sadar Chanyeol ciptakan itu membuat Baekhyun memalu. Ia tersenyum menawan dan pipinya di kecup sekali oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa berdansa Baek?" suara rendah Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu." Rengkuhan pada pinggang Baekhyun ia rapatkan membuat Baekhyun harus lebih condong berhadapan dengan dirinya. Mata sepasang anak Adam itu saling bertautan sedang tubuh mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik.

Chanyeol menyelami jauh wajah Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak jatuh hati lagi kepada pria mungil itu. Setiap titik pada wajah itu mengangumkan dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Seolah kembali pada masa belasan tahun dimana hormon seksual berada pada masa puncaknya dan kini seolah tengah terjadi kembali.

Setiap detik yang terlewati bersama dengan Baekhyun nyatanya tak pernah lepas dengan beberapa interaksi tubuh dengan perasaan mendamba untuk menyentuh, merasakan juga memiliki.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lagi hari ini. Menyesap bibir atasnya pertama kali lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun membalas pangutan itu dengan gerakan yang lambat—seolah memasrahkan diri kepada Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Satu tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam kain sweeternya. Membelai dengan lembut permukaan kulit punggung itu dan Baekhyun pun mendesah kegelian. Chanyeol lalu melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap sayang pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Antara kaget dan juga tak percaya, namun senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir pria itu sedikit banyak membuat ia merasa yakin pula.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya lagi dan membopong tubuh mungil itu untuk memasuki kamar mereka. Membaringkannya dengan terlampau hati-hati lalu ia tindih setelahnya.

Mereka berciuman lagi dan kali ini lebih terburu dari yang awal. Menyesap benda lunak itu dengan rakus bahkan menyempatkan untuk menyatukan lidah pula.

Ciuman itu lalu berlanjut turun menyapa kulit leher Baekhyun. Meninggalkan beberapa kecupan juga erangan kenikmatan dan Baekhyun hampir saja hendak melayang jauh menyapa nirwana. Otaknya bermain sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Cha-Chanyeol…" ia memanggil nama pria itu dengan susah payah. Chanyeol berguman sebagai jawaban namun enggan untuk menarik kecupan bibirnya dari ceruk leher itu. Nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit leher miliknya semakin membuat Baekhyun kegelian saja. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain menarik paksa kepala milik Chanyeol dari lehernya itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memberengut kesal karena hal itu. Ia hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi ketika pria mungil itu dengan cepat menahannya. Jemari telunjuknya ia letakkan pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Huh?"

Jemari tangan lentiknya lalu berpindah untuk mengusap rahangnya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan Chanyeol hendak mendaratkan ciumannya lagi pada pria itu.

"Apa kau benar memiliki seorang adik?" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sejurus dan dapat dengan tanggap menangkap perubahan ekspresi dari wajah pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku memiliki seorang adik. Dia tiga tahun berumur di bawahku."

Chanyeol menyergitkan keningnya setelah itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Huh? Aku… hanya menebak saja."

Bola mata Chanyeol memicing.

"Apakah Sehun… menemuimu?"

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu siapapun disini."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya penuh selidik. Baekhyun di depannya berdehem pelan lalu menarik tangannya dari rahangnya. Matanya bergulir pada tempat lain pula.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan… istrimu?"

Air muka Chanyeol segera berubah. Fokusnya segera terhempas jauh dan lupa dengan sekejap atas apa yang menjadi pusat rasa curiganya beberapa saat yang lalu. Chanyeol menjadi gugup sendiri, ia beringsut turun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Tak harus kau pikirkan." Jawabnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun terlihat tak puas. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menempatkan diri untuk duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu menghindar jika kutanya apa yang menjadi beban masalahmu, kenapa? Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol menyangkalnya dengan cepat. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan masalahku."

"Tapi aku berada disini sekarang. Aku meninggalkan Roma untuk ikut denganmu, tidakkah kau menangkap maksud jika aku… menganggap kau lebih dari sekedar seorang pria saja?"

Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku kadang sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini padaku? Kau straight dan kau tau benar jika aku adalah gay. Kukatakan, aku tertarik padamu. Seharusnya kau merasa jijik dan sudah seharusnya pula mengambil langkah menjauh dari itu, tidak seperti ini. Kau bahkan… membawa aku pula ke Seoul bersama denganmu."

"Aku tertarik padamu, aku telah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu. Dan sekarang bahkan kau biarkan perasaan tertarikmu menjadi kata perumpaan cinta."

Chanyeol terkesiap. Semua yang di katakan Baekhyun sungguh benar adanya. Menatap ekspresi memelas yang pria itu pancarkan membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak enak hati. Ia tarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan ia peluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mulai meyakinkan diri untuk membuka masalah yang selalu ingin ia hindari—terlebih kepada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah saat masih di Roma aku telah mengatakan jika aku memiliki sedikit masalah pribadi, aku butuh sedikit hiburan saja dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu disana." Chanyeol tersenyum mengatakannya dan Baekhyun pun.

"Aku menikahi Nana pertama kali dan di tahun berikutnya aku menikahi Soyou, bukan tanpa alasan. Kami menjalani kurun waktu pernikahan ini dengan baik-baik saja, kecuali aku yang mulai bertingkah. Istri-istriku hanya terlalu sibuk dan aku merasa di abaikan oleh mereka dalam waktu yang lama."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Hari ini pengacara Soyou datang menemuiku dengan selembar kertas surat cerai yang harus ku tanda tangani."

"Oh Tuhan!" Baekhyun terpekik. Ia segera menarik diri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan prihatin. Ulasan senyum yang tersampir pada bibir pria itu malah terlihat miris di matanya.

"Apakah aku yang menjadi alasannya? Jika ya, aku akan—"

"Tidak Baek." Chanyeol memotong cepat. Ia merengkuh pundak pria mungil itu menenangkan. "Aku menjadi alasannya disini, untuk itu jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Chanyeol mengusap helaian rambutnya setelah itu.

"Mungkin saja selama ini persepsiku salah, nyatanya aku adalah seorang biseks tidak dapat di tampik pula, bukan?"

Chanyeo terkekeh pelan. Ingatannya segera tertuju pada pembicaraan dengan Jongin siang tadi, sedikit banyak Chanyeol malah menertawakan dirinya sendiri… oh Tuhan, dirinya seribu persen adalah straight… jangankan disebut gay, memikirkan dirinya adalah seorang biseks saja tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan—setidaknya dulu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan—maksudku mengenai istrimu?"

Baekhyun sepertinya lebih tertarik akan topik pembicaraan awal mereka. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol harus menuruti pria mungil ini pula.

Pundaknya ia gidikkan lalu menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Kami masih belum bertemu sejak kejadian terakhir itu, walau bagaimanapun kami harus bertemu terlebih dahulu bukan, setidaknya saling bertatap muka sebelum memutuskan putusan akhir."

Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyuman tipis.

Senyuman tipis yang nyatanya merupakan sebuah kedok lain atas sebuah bentuk rasa tak suka.

"Kau benar."

**.**

Baekhyun tetap menjadi orang pertama yang bangun cepat setiap paginya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan sedang Chanyeol masih tetap berbaring setengah mati di atas ranjang. Pria itu bahkan mengeluh pusing dan katanya ia tak berniat untuk masuk kantor saja hari ini.

Baekhyun mencibir dan mengatai seperti apa malas pria itu.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia bahkan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badannya—kembali tidur, sedang Baekhyun memutuskan menuju dapur dan disinilah ia.

Baekhyun hanya memiliki beberapa potong daging di dalam kulkas dan selebihnya kosong. Ia hanya berpikiran untuk membuat roti isi saja dan juga segelas susu sebagai sarapannya bersama Chanyeol pagi ini.

Setelah semuanya tertata dengan rapi di atas meja makan, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dari atas ranjang Chanyeol melirik. Tatapan matanya terlihat menggoda dan seringaian pun ikut terpantri pula pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melompat dari ranjang dan melangkah besar-besar menuju kamar mandi. Menahan daun pintu yang hendak di tutup Baekhyun dan pria mungil itu pun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak memekik terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jantungnya berdegup kencang karena terlalu shock. Matanya yang sipit mempelototi Chanyeol dengan seram—namun Chanyeol malah melihatnya seolah Baekhyun tengah bertingkah menggemaskan saja.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama." Chanyeol menaikkan turunkan alisnya lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"A-apa?!"

"Kalau di ingat lagi, kita tak pernah mandi bersama sebelumnya. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat."

Chanyeol berujar sembari menutup daun pintu kamar mandi. Matanya masih memancarkan hasrat menggoda padanya dan baekhyun jelas sekali memalu. Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan cepat dan lagi Chanyeol merasa ingin menggoda pria mungil itu lagi.

Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada wajah Baekhyun dan serta merta membuat pria mungil itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong melakukan seks di dalam air itu menyenangkan, Baek."

Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia dengan reflek mendorong dada Chanyeol lalu berbalik badan.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menunggu giliran nanti saja."

Langkahnya sudah akan ia tarik untuk berlalu dari Chanyeol ketika pria dengan postur tinggi itu menarik pinggangnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kita mandi bersama hari ini."

Baekhyun segera menyerukan protes begitu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan menuju _bath up_ dan membuka bajunya setelah itu.

"Pantas istrimu sudah dua, kau mesum sekali." Baekhyun mencibir. Tangannya ikut membuka kancing piyama milik Chanyeol.

Keran air panas telah di hidupkan dan Chanyeol pun segera menempatkan dirinya di dalam bak itu. Berdesakkan dengan Baekhyun dan ia berinisiatif menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kulit keduanya bertemu di dalam. Rasa hangat akan air yang berasal dari keran menyapa dengan rasa geli yang menggelitik. Baekhyun mengulas senyum diantara rasa malu yang menghinggapi dan tangan lentiknya mengusap rahang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pertama kali. Mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekali lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria itu. Masing-masing lengan milik Chanyeol telah tersimpan pula pada setiap sisi pinggangnya, memengangnya dan kadang meremas bongkahan pantatnya pula.

Baekhyun mengeliat pelan di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Menggesekkan pantatnya pada kejantanan pria itu dan keduanya ereksi dengan cepat.

Chanyeol lalu melepas ciuman bibir mereka beralih untuk mengecapi puting dada milik si mungil. Menggigitnya juga ia sesap dengan dalam. Baekhyun mendesah hebat dan pinggulnya semakin tak dapat ia buat tenang. Bergesekkan dengan liar dengan nafas yang mulai memendek.

Tangannya meraba-raba bagian bawah mereka. Mencari penis milik Chanyeol dan ia kocok benda besar itu dalam tempo yang cepat. Chanyeol mendesis. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menekan sisi pinggul Baekhyun kini mulai turun dan mencari lubang milik pria itu. Menekan-nekan kerutannya sebelum ia lesakkan tiga jarinya masuk menuju prostatnya.

Baekhyun seolah seperti _slut_ saja ketika pinggulnya semakin ia gerakkan di bawah sana. Melecehkan jemari milik Chanyeol tanpa peduli juga desahan yang menggama tanpa berniat untuk ia tahan.

Chanyeol mencari wajah Baekhyun yang sama dikuasai oleh nafsu. Chanyeol menjadi semakin tak tahan sendiri. Jemarinya ia tarik dengan cepat lalu mengarahkan batang penisnya ke dalam lubang berkerut itu.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memekik. Nafasnya bergulung serasa di dada. Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan ia ciumi lagi bibir merah delima Baekhyun sembari mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Desahan semakin keras menggema. Merupakan pengertian atas rasa nikmat, sakit juga bergairah yang terus menghantam seisi tubuh. Orgasme masih tetap tujuan utama yang ingin di capai. Dengan beberapa tusukan yang akurat, pada akhirnya seks di dalam _bath up_ pun berakhir dalam kurun waktu setengah jam saja.

**.**

Susu di atas meja makan telah mendingin tanpa sempat disesap isinya walau sedikit. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan prihatin dan berakhir dengan membuang minuman berkalsium itu begitu saja pada wastafel.

Kedua tangan mencengkram sisi counter sembari meringis. Pegal juga pedih berbaur menjadi satu pada pinggulnya. Lain kali Baekhyun akan menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk bercinta di dalam tempat yang sempit—_bath up_ menjadi salah satunya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar dan berkerut menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dengan cepat dan menegakkan tubuhnya pula. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menatap penuh rasa khawatir padanya.

"Bokongmu sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. Ia sedikit merunduk pula juga mengusap beberapa titik pada bokong Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Coba kulihat, mungkin kau memiliki beberapa lecet karenaku." Chanyeol masih _keukeuh_. Baekhyun lagi menggeleng.

Jika saja tak ada yang menekan _bell_ di luar sana maka bisa di pastikan jika celana yang Baekhyun kenakan akan merosot begitu saja dan berakhir lagi dengan seks mereka di dapur.

Baekhyun melangkah besar-besar menuju pintu tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya di puncak matahari siang ini.

"Hai…" tamunya itu menyapa dengan riang dengan senyuman lebar ikut menyapa pula. Baekhyun tertengun seorang diri dan malah mematung di depan pintu.

"… kakak ipar,"

"Ka-kau…"

"Siapa Baek?"

"Eh?"

Sehun segera membawa pandangannya kedalam apartemen dan cukup terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol-lah yang baru saja melempar pertanyaan. Chanyeol ikut terkejut pula—sangat terkejut dan bola mata bulatnya serasa hendak melompat saja dari tengkoraknya.

"Sehun?!"

Chanyeol melangkah terburu menghampiri keduanya dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Sehun. Seolah hendak menyembunyikan pria mungil simpanannya itu walau ia tau terlambat ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini dan tunggu darimana kau tau tempat ini?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang mengintip di balik punggung lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikan isyarat untuk menggeleng namun dengan bodoh Sehun tak mengerti akan maksud itu.

"Memang apa salahnya?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Lagian aku merindukanmu, hyung." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan _eye smile_nya dan Chanyeol hendak mual melihatnya.

Sehun segera melenggang masuk dan menempatkan dirinya begitu saja pada sofa.

"Dan lagi aku ingin menemui kakak ipar, tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu lalu menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, masih tetap mempertahankan posisi pria mungil itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tempat ini, Sehun?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia menatap penuh selidik kepada adik bungsunya itu dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak baik yang akan segera terjadi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mengikuti mobilmu kemarin," jawab ia sekenanya. Pandangannya lalu ia bawa kepada Baekhyun dan melirik jenaka pria itu.

"Omong-omong kakak ipar ketigaku cantik juga, hyung." Sehun berkedip mata pula.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal pada Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Baekhyun lantas berujar kepadanya.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar sebentar, hm? Aku memiliki sedikit urusan dengan anak ini."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah menjauhi kedua bersaudara itu.

"Eh, kakak ipar akan kemana?" Sehun reflek saja bangkit dan meraih lengan Baekhyun—membuat langkah pria mungil itu ikut tertahan pula.

"Park Sehun!" Chanyeol segera melepaskan cekalan adiknya itu pada Baekhyun. Menatap kesal setengah mati namun di balas dengan suara tawa penuh kemenangan oleh Sehun.

"Kau _protective_ sekali, hyung." Sehun menggeleng dengan dramatis. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang diam saja sedari tadi dan lagi melemparkan tatapan jenaka pada Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Kakak ipar kau serius ingin bersama dengan hyungku ini? Sifatnya menyebalkan sekali dan juga sebenarnya dia _playboy_, kau tau dia sudah memiliki berapa istri di rumah? Dua! Dua istri dan aku yakin sekali kau akan menjadi yang ketiga."

"Park Sehun!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan sangat-sangat kesal. Tangannya sudah hampir melayang hendak memberikan tempelengan kepada pria yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu, namun urung ia lakukan. Keberadaan Baekhyun menjadi alasannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menatap Sehun kembali.

"Jadi mengapa kau kesini? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Tak bisakah kita duduk dulu, ini akan sangat panjang untuk dibicarakan," Sehun menunjuk sofa dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan hendak berujar pada Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar namun segera di sanggahi oleh Sehun.

"Kakak ipar juga. Lagipula aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, hyung." Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat pada sofa. Chanyeol lagi memutar bola matanya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun pula untuk duduk pada sofa berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hyung dimana kau bertemu dengan kakak ipar, bukankah sebelumnya kau menyukai dada yang besar dengan rambut panjang—"

"Park Sehun! Aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu keluar setelah ini."

Sehun kembali tertawa. Mengerjai Chanyeol adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan baginya. Apalagi dengan adanya Baekhyun, Sehun yakin betul jika Chanyeol akan menjaga sikapnya di depan pria mungil itu. Setidaknya Chanyeol takkan menempeleng kepalanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Oke oke…" Sehun berdehem sekali.

"Kau jelas paling tau mengapa aku mencarimu terus seperti _paparazi _akhir-akhir ini. Aku butuh uang tentu saja… tanggal pernikahanku sudah semakin dekat, jika dalam minggu ini aku tak membayar lunas semuanya, maka uang muka akan hangus dan tentu saja aku akan repot lagi menyiapkan segalanya dari awal." Sehun cemberut. "Untuk itu kau harus segera melunasinya, hyung."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, sebelum kau merubah sikapmu kepada ayah aku takkan mengeluarkan sepeserpun untukmu."

"Uh, ayolah hyung… aku yakin sekali jika ayah memberlakukan Baekhyun seperti ayah memberlakukan Luhan, kau tentu akan marah juga."

"Tapi tak sampai kau—tunggu, darimana kau mengetahui nama Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget.

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sehun memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Sedikit menyergitkan keningnya dan merasa sedikit aneh pula. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa jika Baekhyun seolah merahasiakan pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu? Huh, memangnya itu perlu ia lakukan?

Melihat Baekhyun diam saja sedang Chanyeol masih terus mendesaknya membuat Sehun segera melempar kalimat miliknya.

"Kau sempat menyebut nama Baekhyun tadi, memangnya siapa yang bernama Baekhyun selain kakak ipar ini?"

"Eh benarkah?"

"Ck, dasar bodoh."

"YACHH!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika Sehun dan Baekhyun pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun pula, akan sangat aneh jika Sehun sama sekali tak terkejut pula untuk pertemuan pertamanya ini dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau jika bisa begitu bodoh hyung. S_eriously_, aku butuh uangmu sekarang. Jadi tak bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Kau yang ingin menikah kenapa uangku yang habis, aku bukan bankmu omong-omong."

"Jadi kau ingin aku mendatangi ayah dan mengatakan jika kau memiliki simpanan lain? Bahkan simpananmu kali ini adalah seorang pria, menurutmu apa yang akan ayah lakukan?"

Chanyeol nyaris jatuh terjungkal dari tempatnya.

Dramatis sekali hidupnya hari ini. Sehun sungguh berubah menjadi _paparazzi _dan lihat bagaimana ia memberikan ancaman untuk dirinya.

"Berikan uangmu atau aku pergi menemui ayah sekarang?" Sehun menyungingkan seringaiannya. Sangat berpuas hati melihat Chanyeol yang mati kutu di depannya.

Dengusan kekesalan Chanyeol terdengar sebelum akhirnya pria itu bangkit memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun di ruang depan dalam kecanggungan tiba-tiba yang melingkupi.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu kambing hitam. Hanya saja, aku tak memiliki cara ampuh yang lain selain itu, tapi percayalah… walaupun sedikit bodoh tapi Chanyeol hyung takkan pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Dia sepertinya terlihat serius denganmu." Sehun mengulas senyuman tulus kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tertengun seorang diri. Entah apa maksud Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia hendak bertanya namun tak jadi ketika ia lihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah dompet di tangan.

Sehun bangkit dengan cepat dan merampas dompet milik Chanyeol itu dan mengambil sebuah kartu di dalam sana. Chanyeol kepalang kaget bukan main. _Black card_ miliknya yang selalu ingin dimiliki oleh Sehun akhirnya ia dapatkan pula oleh pria itu. Sehun lalu memberikan kembali dompet milik Chanyeol.

"Gunakan seperlunya seperlunya Sehun." Chanyeol berujar tanpa minat. Percuma saja mengumpatinya, _black card_ telah di tangan tentu akan membuat Sehun kebal dengan segala umpatan yang Chanyeol peruntukan.

Sehun mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Ia menepuk otot bisep Chanyeol dua kali dengan wajah tenang yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu di hari H nanti, hyung. Bagaimanapun pula kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang memberikan dukungan untuk hubunganku dengan Luhan." Sarat suaranya terdengar begitu tulus. Senyumannya di gantikan pula dengan senyuman tipis.

Chanyeol menjadi kasihan sendiri. Ia menampakkan raut wajah peduli.

"Itu karena kau adikku." Balas Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk kembali.

"Ya dan lagi karena kau sama gay-nya denganku, hahaha…"

"YACH! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Baru sedikit Chanyeol merasa prihatin dan di detik selanjutnya ia kembali kesal dengan adiknya itu.

Sehun masih tertawa senang dengan langkah ia bawa menuju pintu. Baru saja hendak merasa kenop ia berbalik lagi, menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian selama beberapa saat.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau sungguh akan bercerai dengan Soyou nuna? Lalu bagaimana dengan Nana nuna?"

Oh anak sialan itu… dirinya sungguh menjadi _paparazzi_ dirinyaternyata.

**.**

"Kalian terlihat seperti dua orang bersaudara yang akrab." Baekhyun berujar setelah kepergian Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Di sampingnya Chanyeol berdecak, ia melempar tubuhnya dengan malas di atas sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Jangan meledekku, Baek."

Baekhyun meringsut agar lebih dekat di samping Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dua kali dan menatap pria tinggi itu setelahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda mengatakannya. Walaupun terlihat sedikit _absurd_ terlihat tapi seperti itulah kalian saling menunjukkan kasih sayang antara satu dengan yang lain."

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun, mendapati pria mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tersenyum membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum pula.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku adalah anak tunggal. Karena itu aku tak begitu tau seperti apa menyenangkannya memiliki saudara sedarah."

Chanyeol membelai rambutnya sesaat lalu menyentuh pipinya pula.

"Rasanya aneh karena baru kutanyakan sekarang ini, Baek."

"Hm?"

"Berapa umurmu? Biasanya aku gampang mengenali seseorang dari bentuk wajah tapi kau… rasanya entah mengapa sulit sekali menebak berapa umurmu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Apakah wajahku seaneh itu, hm?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Wajahmu terlalu_ special_ untuk dikenali begitu saja."

Mungkin Sehun ada benarnya pula, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang pintar melontarkan beberapa gombalan-gombalan murahan. _Istrinya saja sudah dua, kira-kira berapa jumlah mantan kekasihnya dulu?_ Baekhyun membatin sendiri.

"Umurku dua puluh lima tahun." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kau terlihat seperti berumur tiga belas tahun."

Baekhyun lagi tertawa.

"Dan secara tak langsung kau tengah mengatakan jika kau seorang pedofil jika seperti itu."

Chanyeol seorang tersadar akan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia memalu dan berakhir ikut tertawa kering dengan Baekhyun.

Suara dering ponsel dari arah kamar menghentikan tawa dua anak Adam itu seketika. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu menyadari jika ponsel miliknya lah yang berdering. Sederet _digit_ nomor yang bukan merupakan salah satu _list_ dari kontaknya membuat Chanyeol sedikit berkerut kening.

Ia sedikit enggan menerima panggilan itu sebenarnya.

"_Ayo kita bertemu."_

Chanyeol masih belum sempat memberi salam pula ketika sambungan mereka telah tersambung. Taunya seseorang yang berada di ujung sana segera melontarkan kalimatnya tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Keningnya lagi berkerut—berusaha memilah akan siapa yang menjadi peneleponnya saat ini.

"Soyou?" Chanyeol menggumankan nama istrinya itu dengan ragu.

"_Aku menunggumu di rumah siang ini, Chanyeol."_

Lalu setelah itu sambungan telepon segera di putus olehnya. Tak ada hal yang pikirkan oleh Chanyeol setelahnya. Ia menuju lemari. Mengambil baju bersih di sana dan memakainya dengan sedikit terburu. Ia menemui Baekhyun lagi di ruang depan dan meraih dompetnya di atas meja.

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang telah berpakaian di dekatnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, Soyou memintaku untuk bertemu. Aku harus pergi sekarang Baek." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah menuju pintu. Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan pintu apartemen mereka.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati."

Chanyeol melenggang pergi menelusuri koridor panjang apartemen itu dan memasuki lift. Begitu sosok Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu besi itu, Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam kembali. Ia baru saja akan duduk ketika _bell _di tekan dua kali dari luar.

Baekhyun menyergitkan keningnya. Ia jelas sekali menebak jika itu adalah Chanyeol, mungkin pria itu meninggalkan sesuatu dan berniat untuk mengambilnya.

Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun, Baekhyun membuka pintu kembali.

"Apa kau melupakan se—"

Bola mata sipitnya membola. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan dan jantungnya ikut berdebar begitu kencang.

"Byunie…"

"Yi-Yifan ge—"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Mind to Review?


End file.
